Suspirando por los pines
by WildOracle
Summary: Wendy no está de acuerdo con lo que siente por el Sr. Pines y el Dr. Pines. ¿Qué pasa cuando la atrapan mirándolos fijamente?
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta historia no es en principio mía, es adoptada, adaptada y continuada por mi. Los primeros cinco capítulos son de la autora de la talentosa escritora ChibiTabatha en . A quien le agradezco el honor de permitirme adoptar y continuar su historia. De paso les digo que los primeros 5 capítulos (Con algunos cambios) Están traducidos, así que tal vez podrán encontrar uno que otro error gramatical menor.**

 **Sin mas que decir ¡Vamos con la historia!**

 **Capitulo 1:**

Wendy Corduroy no se impresionó, algo acerca de los dos estaba haciendo su corazón hacer volteretas hacia atrás y que no era cool. El Sr. Pines era su jefe en primer lugar, por no mencionar la edad suficiente para ser su padre, pero su forma de caminar alrededor, estafar a la gente de su dinero era de alguna manera atractiva. Por no hablar de que el hombre era corpulento, pero no es tan robusto como su padre, que fue agobiante de su fuerza. El Dr. Pines fue todo un golpe de otro extraño. En primer lugar el tipo tiene un dedo extra en cada mano, además de que tiene tantos de doctorado que hace que todos se parece a un mono. También era apto para su edad, siempre pasar el tiempo en el 'campo' hacer la investigación o lo que sea.

Por ninguna razón en todo lo que se siente atraída por los dos de ellos. Sólo comenzó a notar su amor por Stan cuando él la cogió por la parte posterior de su camisa cuando trató de escapar de los primeros trabajos. Tenía los pies fuera de la tierra, y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Al principio se pensó que era pánico, pero cuando Stan dejó en el suelo detrás del mostrador con cuidado y su voz ronca retumbó que su cambio no fue por encima de su corazón seguía es firme, rápido ritmo mucho después de que tomó el siguiente grupo de turistas en la cabaña.

Observando el trabajo de Ford, incluso hizo que su corazón hacer cosas locas. Al principio se pensó que era debido a su similitud con Stan, pero no fue así. La forma en que el hombre saltó sobre el mostrador, la capacidad de perseguir monstruos tan rápido como podía huir de ellos era increíble. Pero viendo su mano sacar su pluma a través del papel también era increíble, el tipo estaba lo suficientemente seguras como para usar la pluma en el primer lugar. No preocupado por la ortografía, errores gramaticales o de matemáticas en lo más mínimo, incluso dibujar imágenes de monstruos en tinta. Toma verdadera confianza para hacer cosas por el estilo, el infierno ella todavía hacía su trabajo en matemáticas lápiz, incluso las cosas simples.

Ella tuvo que detener la mirada en manos de Ford sin embargo; que nunca había estado tan fascinado por las manos antes. Ellos eran más grandes que las manos de Stan el dedo adicional es la razón para ello. Ella haría mirada a ellos todo el tiempo, pero esta vez cuando sus ojos se miraron a la cara de Ford que estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Toda la sangre se congeló en sus venas, fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero el hombre simplemente se volvió y entró en la casa, sus botas un ruido sordo a través de la casa. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y el resto de su día parecía ir sobre ruedas suficiente. Ninguno de los pinos más viejos hablado con ella y ella era un hecho de acuerdo con eso.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir de la cabaña de una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro, siendo toda ella se congeló bajo su peso. "Oye lo que mi hermano quiere hablar con usted acerca de algo," la voz ronca de Stan calmó sus nervios sólo ligeramente. Ella se volvió a mirarlo con una ceja levantada tratando de jugar que se enfríe, "Si se pregunta acerca de los pugs o nada, ya sabes qué decir." La mano se retiró y se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello.

Wendy se rió y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo levemente, era sólido bajo su puño, "Claro que jefe, ¿dónde está el Dr. Pines ?" Su mirada se disparó hasta los marrones ojos nublados tras unas gafas gruesas.

Se metió un pulgar hacia la casa no la máquina expendedora, "Estudiando en la casa, finalmente lo convencí de quedarse fuera del sótano por períodos más largos de tiempo y a estar en el piso de arriba." Stan se encogió de hombros, ofreciéndole nada más.

Ella asintió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de cara a la casa principal, que podría ser lo que Ford quiere hablar con ella ? Cuando se acercó a la puerta que podía sentir como sus hombros se tensaron, También las manos, o se trataba sobre las actividades ilegales de Stan? Su mano se detuvo justo antes de llamar a la puerta, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, incómodo. Llamo a la puerta contuvo el aliento, "Entre", el aliento escapó mientras abría la puerta. Stanford Pines estaba sentado en su escritorio, textos pesados estaban apilados él y el suave sonido de la pluma en el papel alrededor era el único sonido en la habitación. "Puerta", que sacudió levemente y cerró la puerta. "Adelante" se sentía como que iba a hablar con un maestro, no de su jefe hermano, se sentía nerviosa.

Ella se sentó en la silla frente a él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, "¿Qué pasa Dr. P.?"

La pluma se detuvo y el libro que estaba escribiendo en estaba cerrada, se deslizó hacia un lado, sus ojos miraban directamente a ella. Esos ojos marrones estaban mirando en lo más profundo de su ser, "Wendy Corduroy, me he dado cuenta en varias ocasiones su extraño hábito de mirar a mi hermano y yo" Tanto las manos entrelazadas y buscaron sus ojos verdes para algún tipo de respuesta. Recibir ninguno, continuó, "Ahora bien, no quiero entrometerme, pero si algo le molesta, siempre se puede hablar con Stanley o conmigo."

Un nudo en la garganta, que había sido atrapado mirando, varias veces, no sólo en Ford, pero a Stan también. Ella gimió mentalmente, por lo que no era fresca. "Mira hombre, lo siento por estar siempre mirando a sus manos. Ellos son sólo realmente geniales, es todo," el rostro del hombre era ilegible mientras hablaba y ella trató de mantener la calma. "También Stan es alguien bastante genial de Stan, él es bueno en su trabajo, eso es todo."

Ford se ajustó las gafas antes de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro, "si las examinas de cerca ayudaría a aliviar su curiosidad señorita?" Esta vez su corazón alojada en su garganta y ella podía sentir el calor arrastrándose hasta su cuello mientras ella asintió levemente. "Muy bien", se levantó y fue hasta el sofá delante de la puerta bajo la ventana, un lugar extraño para un sofá en forma de L. Ella hizo lo mismo y se sentó junto a él, se frotó las palmas de las manos en los vaqueros con la esperanza de que sus manos no estaban sudorosas de los nervios. Una mano se tendió a ella y suavemente tomó en sus propias manos más pequeñas.

Sus dedos trazaron cada pulgada de piel de sus manos, los callos, los golpes y las chuletas, tratando de recordar exactamente cómo se sentían. apretando suavemente cada dígito, se inclinó y movió los dedos fascinados ante la fuerza detrás de ellos. Trazó los bordes de la mano con el dedo índice. Sin pensar que ella tomó de la mano opuesta y presionó sus palmas de las manos, las manos de ella y pequeños comparados con los dedos deslizarse fácilmente entre su y se sentía cómodo y derecha. "Wendy?" miraba a los ojos azules divertidos, y luego a sus manos entrelazadas. "¿Le importaría explicar esto?" sacudió la mano ligeramente en su agarre y su cara estaba caliente inmediato de vergüenza.

"Yo, uh," ella se apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, "se sentía como una cosa natural que hacer. Lo siento hombre." Ella soltó la mano de él y rió nervioso, es de esperar que no viera a través de un débil encubrimiento tales.

Una mano de seis dedos envueltos alrededor de la muñeca en retirada, "¿Que es lo que no me estas diciendo Wendy?" Su voz no era enojado, sólo curiosidad, y el agarre en su muñeca era firme, pero no aplastante, que fácilmente podría haber soltado si trataba más difícil.

Se pasó la otra mano por el pelo, "Es tonto". Un tirón en su muñeca la impulsó a seguir, "La razón por la que he estado mirando a usted y Stan, es porque tengo un crush raro en usted señores." Su muñeca fue liberado y se sentía la fluencia vergüenza por su cara "le dijo que era tonto ..." su voz se apagó.

Ford se aclaró la garganta y lo observaba remolcador en el cuello de su cuello alto, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo, "R-realmente?" Ella asintió levemente, "yo no diría que es tonto, pero ligeramente inusual. Stanley también?"

Ella asintió de nuevo, "Sí, me gusta a ambos por diferentes razones. La única cosa común que comparten que me resulta atractiva es su confianza."

Ford asintió, "tiene sentido supongo, Stan hace exuda confianza, mientras que está vestido como el Sr. Misterio." Se cruzó de brazos y dio un golpecito con un dedo contra la parte superior del brazo, "Pero yo? Estoy perdido en eso."

Ella se encogió de hombros, "Usted es su propio juez cruel, Confía en mí,... Soy una adolescente femenina de 17 años de edad odio todo sobre mí"

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, "Veo bien su secreto está a salvo conmigo; Stan es demasiado denso para darse cuenta por lo que debe ser seguro, siempre y cuando usted no dice nada a él mismo estoy seguro de que va a crecer hacia fuera. A esto, las hormonas adolescentes eran interesantes de lo que recuerdo ".

Ella asintió y se puso ocultas las manos en los bolsillos, "Gracias Dr. P."

También se puso de pie y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro, "Llámame por favor, Ford, el título me hace sentir más que yo."

"Si hago que me temo que va a ser más difícil lo del crush en usted. Pero voy a probarlo," ella le sonrió.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella y ella con mucho gusto salido de su estudio, "Buenas noches Wendy."

"Usted también Ford," ella agitó antes de regresar a la tienda de regalos. Esta vez Stan estaba poniendo en espera, "¿Oh hey jefe, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Todo esta bien contigo y Poindexter?" Stan dejó la revista que estaba hojeando y la miró.

"Sí, fue atrapo mirándole las manos, me disculpé por él sin embargo," se encogió de hombros tratando de enfrentar a la forma en la charla fue realmente.

"Si, eso suena como algo que iba a hablar con usted. ¿Por qué estabas mirando sus manos?" Las cejas del hombre se fruncieron, su tono de tomar en un borde protector.

"Creo que son geniales, cálmate," ella levantó las manos.

"Está bien, está bien," el hombre se puso de pie y se sacudió las mangas de su chaqueta fuera. "Ahora quiero dime por qué has estado mirándolo todo el tiempo de todos modos?"

Esta vez, ella se quejó verbalmente, "En serio? Ambos notado?"

"¿Ambos? ¿Poindexter noto que estabas mirándolo?" Las cejas de Stan se dispararon en la frente.

Wendy levantó las manos en el aire, "¡No! Me quedo mirando a los dos Stan! Es por eso que la charla tomó tanto tiempo! Tengo un crush raro en usted!"

Esta vez la mandíbula de Stan dejó caer, "¿Perdón?"

La frustración alimentado todo su ser: "Tengo algunos sentimientos extraños por usted viejos ¡Tengo 17 años, soy hormonal, y tengo un crush en dos hombres de 70 años de edad!"

Stan volvió a caer en la silla en gran medida, "yo no sé ni qué decir a eso."

Ella pisoteó al mostrador y cerró sus manos hacia abajo, "¡No diga nada! ¡No le haga caso! ¡Yo podría ser tu hija! Esto es extraño!"

Stan se contrajo de nuevo desde el adolescente que rabia en el otro lado del mostrador, "Uh eso no es lo que quería decir."

"¿Qué querías decir?" sus hombros se tensaron.

"¿Está todo bien aquí Stanley?" Ford entró en la tienda de regalos.

Wendy se quejó, "No, no, no lo es."

Stan sólo se quedó hundido en la silla y Ford miró entre los dos. "¿Quiero saber?" La cara de Ford llevó a cabo la confusión ligeramente retenido.

"No, porque todo el mundo va a olvidar lo que voy a hacer", nadie respondió mientras se caminó a Ford agarró un puñado de suéter y tiró de él hacia ella. Los labios apretados contra su ritmo cardíaco y su martillado en sus oídos, sus labios eran suaves y su áspera barba. Ella lo soltó y luego caminó a Stan. El hombre trató de encogerse de nuevo en la silla más, pero ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y apretó sus labios contra los suyos, las suyas eran mucho más agrietada que la de Ford, pero su barba no era tan áspera. El corazón le siguió mazo en su pecho y la sangre corriendo en sus oídos era un rugido sordo. "Está fuera de mi sistema! Me voy a casa ahora!" cogió su abrigo de detrás del mostrador y salió de la tienda de regalos.

Si no iba a haber consecuencias por lo que acaba de hacer, ella acaba de tratar con él mañana. Hoy ella estaba a punto de irse a casa, comer una tina de helado e ir a la cama.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Lo peor de despertar a primera hora de la mañana es la corteza en sus ojos. Espere, por la mañana? Obligando a sus ojos verdes abiertos parpadeó hacia el sol tratando de mirar en sus cortinas a cuadros. Lo último que recordaba era estar en ... Espere, donde tuvo que besó los pinos mayores? que había hecho eso? Parpadear más horas de sueño de los ojos y mirando a su teléfono le dijo que todo lo que era extraño sueño, eso era todo lo que era, un sueño. Ella en realidad no había besado a su jefe, o su gemelo, o en las manos mantenidas con el hombre de seis dedos. o sonidos fuertes través de toda la casa le avisó que su padre estaba arriba, era de verdad el mejor reloj de alarma en el planeta. Un pequeño terremoto cuando el hombre sólo quería un café, lo suficientemente bueno.

Acarreo de ella hacia fuera de debajo de las sábanas parpadeó en la vista fuera de su casa, podría haber jurado que vio una mancha marrón en el cepillo, pero también podría ser de disparo enfermos y fiebre. ¿Cómo podría explicar que ella vívido sueño loco? Ella tiró de las cortinas totalmente cerradas, por si acaso, lo último que necesitaba era dar a nadie una imagen a vista.

Después de vestirse y cepillarse el pelo mientras bajaba por las escaleras, ella no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, el sueño que pesaba en su mente. Su casco de un padre estaba en cuclillas en una silla demasiado pequeña para él en una mesa que parecía que era del juego-juego de un niño, una taza delicada celebrada entre el pulgar y el índice. Esta fue una visión que estaba acostumbrada, todas las copas parecían juguetes del niño en sus manos, pero por alguna razón el aroma del café le hizo pensar en la cocina en la cabaña. Una mesa con dos ancianos el consumo de café, uno leyendo el periódico, el otro enterrado en algún tipo de trabajo de papel.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, demasiado temprano en la mañana para esta mierda. Ella iba a necesitar café para pasar el día de hoy. Caminar a los armarios sacó su propia taza y se sirvió una taza, se puso en un poco de leche y azúcar y se consiguió un plato de cereal. Sentado al lado de su padre suspiró antes de tomar un sorbo de café. Se le calienta desde dentro hacia fuera, que no era una mala sensación, pero ciertamente no ayudó a su clara sus pensamientos de la noche anterior.

A mitad de su plato de cereal su padre era arriba y hacia fuera de la puerta para hacer sus trabajos típicos de registro; la tala de árboles, ellos transportando lugares, tal vez la construcción de algo para alguien. Fue agradable para experimentar tranquila, pero también la trajo de nuevo al sueño. De ninguna manera sería que alguna vez besar esos dos bolsas de edad. De ninguna manera. Pensando en ello loca su corazón elevarse sin embargo, y que sólo parecía triste. Por qué no podía simplemente aplastar a alguien de su edad? Ah, claro, porque todos eran sacudidas ensimismados.

Ella empujó la silla hacia atrás fuera de la mesa. "Uf, es suficiente!" Dejando caer su plato y su taza vacía en el fregadero se dirigió a la puerta principal. Agarrando su juego de llaves de los ganchos a lo largo de la pared se cerró la casa detrás de ella. La única conveniencia de trabajar en la cabaña del misterio, es que los pinos eran técnicamente sus vecinos para que ella no tuviera que preocuparse de ir a la ciudad cada día de trabajo. Tampoco se necesita mucho tiempo a pie o en bicicleta, a pesar de que optó por caminar al trabajo hoy, porque ella tiene que limpiar la cabeza antes de llegar al trabajo. El crujido suave de sus botas llenó el área que rodea suavemente, pero ciertamente no tomó su mente fuera del sueño.

Lentamente se acercó a la cabaña, parecía Soos aún no estaba allí, qué tan temprano tenía que incluso levantarse a? Tirando de su teléfono de su bolsillo echó un vistazo en el momento, "Amiga, ni siquiera es 07:30 todavía. ¿Qué?" Patear una rama muerta fuera de su camino, murmuró maldiciones en voz baja. Dejándose caer en el porche de la casa se llevó las palmas de las manos a los ojos. Esto no era útil. Ella siempre se puede simplemente entrar y tratar de ver si era Stan, pero las posibilidades de que eran escasas en el mejor. Además ¿qué diría, 'Oh, bueno, tenía un extraño sueño donde te besé y tu hermano así que pensé que acababa dejo y ver qué estabas chicos hasta.' Infierno. No.

A pesar de que ella dijo que no iba a permitir a sí misma en ella se encontró en la entrada pintoresca a la superficie habitable de la casa. El ruido sordo del ronquido de Stan deriva de la sala de estar, sin pensar en ella siguió a ese sonido. Stan se desmayó en la silla delante de la televisión, pero estaba apagado y tenía una manta envuelta alrededor de sus hombros. Ford debe haber tratado extraña elección del lugar para dormir de Stan, ya que vivían aquí por sí mismos. Ella se acercó lentamente a la silla, el cepillado algunos de su largo pelo de la cara. Por alguna razón que sólo quería inclinarse y besar su mejilla, ella no era realmente lo suficientemente valiente para tratar de robar un beso de verdad, pero quería ver si su imaginación era justo que el rastrojo de Stan sería más suave de lo que pensaba. A medida que su forma lentamente comenzó a desplazarse hacia el hombre dormido su corazón retumbaba en su pecho, y ella instintivamente trató de cepillarse el pelo fuera del camino para que no le molestaría.

Momentos antes de que sus labios estaban a tocar su mejilla, una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro y ella saltó de su piel, "¿Qué haces?" la voz áspera de Ford logró ser tranquila, pero aún popa.

"I", su voz se quebró, "-I sólo estaba tratando de despertarlo, ver si podía comenzar temprano o algo así." Se metió las manos en los bolsillos esperando que no se diera cuenta de la sacudida en ellos, también le ofreció la sonrisa más fresco que pudo reunir.

"Que él sea, tengo algunas preguntas para ti," su corazón se detuvo. ¿Qué?

"bi-bien," ella siguió después de que el hombre que tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

Ellos terminaron en la cocina, no su estudio, también colocó una taza frente a ella en la mesa, haciendo un gesto que se sentara. Se sentó y se recostó en la silla y miró la taza. "Me preguntaba si hubiera pasado a ver nada alrededor de su lugar que parecía fuera de lugar. Tal vez algunas huellas impares, una sensación como si algo te está mirando?" Ford se quedó de pie, optando a apoyarse en la encimera de la cocina poco, cuidando su propio café.

"¿Esperar que?" ella parpadeó lentamente.

"Esta mañana estaba buscando signos inusuales y al seguir algunas huellas extrañas me encontré con un montón de ellos alrededor o en la propiedad de la pana", la miró por encima de su taza antes de tomar un sorbo.

"Espera, que se acaba colgando alrededor de mi casa esta mañana?" Ella lo miró.

"He estado en su propiedad temprano en la mañana antes de Wendy. Aunque te suerte llegué primero por la mañana, uno de sus ex novios estaba tratando de pío. Le enseñó una lección. Debe cerrar sus cortinas con más frecuencia, "su cara ardía de vergüenza. que había visto a su cambio antes? No era demasiado nerd para hacer algo tan básico como eso. "No se preocupe, su modestia no está en cuestión. Volver a la pregunta anterior, sin embargo, se ha sentido como si estuviera siendo observado o seguido?"

Ella pensó por un momento, recogiendo la taza antes de tomar un trago enorme, "Supongo que a veces, por lo general en mi camino al trabajo o de regreso a casa. Yo supuse que era el bosque fantasmal que Stan siempre está exagerando." Si Ford iba a jugar t fresca ella también. Ella no se ponen nerviosos por el hecho de que Ford había visto tal vez potencialmente desnuda en más de una ocasión.

Un fuerte gemido resonó desde el salón seguido por el roce de las zapatillas en la madera dura. "¿Wendy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? En primer tour no es hasta el mediodía, niña" grave voz de Stan era más duro de lo normal, probablemente desde que era tan tonto como para dormir en una silla toda la noche.

Dejó que su rollo de la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, "En serio? Uf."

Stan señaló con el pulgar en la dirección "hormonas?"

Su gemelo se limitó a encogerse de optar a permanecer en silencio y no levantar la ira de la mujer joven en la cocina. "Realmente Stan, estoy aquí. Tuve un sueño extraño, así que decidí venir a trabajar temprano eso es todo," Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

Ford animó a que, "sueño extraño?"

"Si no puedo recordar lo que era alrededor sin embargo, no más de todos modos," por lo que Stan le dio una mirada sobre su propia taza de café. El aspecto dijo que podía ver a través de su mentira.

Ford no hizo sin embargo y asintió, "Bueno, si usted recuerda, y no se parece normal o bien, por favor, dime de inmediato." Por lo cual él tomó su taza de nuevo en la tienda de regalos a desaparecer probablemente debido a su laboratorio,

"Hey, niña," la voz de Stan seguía siendo brusco pero perdió la dureza de antes, "¿por qué mentiste?"

"No les puedo decir a ustedes, es como una cosa de chicas", se encogió de hombros, no era del todo cierto, no les podía decir y el infierno que casi quedó atrapado tratando de robar un beso de Stan.

"Bueno, si quieres para pasar un poco antes que el trabajo no voy a parar, ático es libre hasta los niños tienen aquí", señaló el techo. "Voy a ir a estar listo, simplemente no se metan con nada bien?"

Ella se limitó a asentir como Stan también dejó con la taza de café en la mano. Se quedó mirando su propia taza, se podía sentar aquí y matar a la olla, o ella podría ir a tomar una siesta. Siesta sonaba bien, no es el más inteligente, pero venció sentado aquí haciendo hincapié a lo largo de los dos hombres en la casa. Sí. Una siesta.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ella encorvado contra el mostrador, la revista abierta delante de ella, con los ojos apenas se centra en el texto y las imágenes en la página. Un par de turistas desnatada las chucherías y recuerdos impares y Stan todavía estaba con un grupo de turistas. Movimiento por la máquina expendedora le hizo volver la cabeza bruscamente, pero era sólo un joven en una capa extrañamente familiar. rizos de chocolate negro sobresalían de debajo de un sombrero raído que buscan, y gafas de sol polarizados oscuros escondieron la mayor parte de los rasgos del hombre reflejado en el antiguo vaso de la máquina. El desconocido se dio cuenta de su mirada y se quedó inmóvil, con los hombros rígidos ir, antes de que él torpemente arrastrando los pies hacia la salida. extraña reacción, tipo no podría haber sido más torpe o buscar nerd, un hombre justo después de una estética propia empollón de Ford. Aparte de la extraña sombrero y gafas que llevaba un suéter sobre un botón con una capa con parches en los codos. Infierno parecía que el hombre podría haber allanado el armario Dr. Pines'.

Se detuvo mirando al calzado del hombre. pesadas botas negras aglutinadas en el barro, las mismas botas pesadas se vieron cada vez que veía el Dr. Pines. El chirrido de la madera en la madera era fuerte en la pequeña tienda de regalos y estimuló el hombre por la puerta. ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Cómo fue que jóvenes ahora? Fue incluso permanente?

Alcalde Cutebiker coloca algunos objetos hacia abajo y ella les peldaño. Ella quería perseguir a los jóvenes (?) Ford a donde se había ido. O incluso tratar de entrar en su laboratorio, porque en serio? Fue que una cosa ahora? El corazón le martilleaba incómodamente en los pequeños confines de sus costillas mientras continuaba hacer su trabajo. En algún momento Stan apoyó su mano en el hombro y ella saltó ligeramente. "Oh l, oye jefe. Por qué?" ella trató sonriendo a su jefe con facilidad, pero ella no estaba segura de que lo hizo cuando hizo una mueca.

"Mira que parecía bastante esparcidos a causa de su sueño o lo que sea la noche anterior. Figura cuando le da hambre sólo puede ayudarse a sí mismo a lo que sea que en la nevera. Acaba de dejar flipando tanto," el hombre mayor se encogió de hombros antes de volver a alejarse.

"Espera Stan," Wendy le llamó antes de que pudiera ir a través de las puertas de vaivén de la casa. Se volvió hacia ella con una ceja levantada, "¿Usted ha visto Dr. Pines alrededor? Sólo me preguntaba cómo va a salir si hay gente alrededor de usted sepa?" Ella trató de inclinarse hacia atrás en su silla, trate de relajarse, que no estaba funcionando.

"Oh, él salió del laboratorio anterior, probablemente en busca de lo que ha estado siguiendo", se encogió de hombros antes de entrar en la casa terminando cualquier otra pregunta que tenía.

Tal vez fue el estrés, el estrés puede hacer que las personas ven las cosas a veces. No había manera de que Ford se las había revertido su edad. Ella tenía que haber sido perderlo, lo primero que extraño sueño, ahora ver a un 'joven' de Ford. Estaba perdiendo sus mármoles, uno por uno, y ella no estaba segura de cómo detenerlo.

Tal vez comer algo la ayudaría a aclarar su cabeza, pero oh espera, Stan estaba en la cocina muy probablemente también de comer. No estaba segura de si podía manejar estar a solas con él en este momento. En serio, ella tenía que estar perdiendo su mente, porque se encontró avanzando hacia la casa, entrando en la cocina. Stan estaba en la mesa, como se dijo, comiendo un sándwich, y se movía detrás de él antes de que ella vaciló. Todo lo que quería hacer era preguntar por el resto del día libre. Ir a casa tratar de limpiar la cabeza, no se sabe asuste cada vez que uno de los hombres le tocó el hombro de esa manera muy familiar. Su mano se detuvo justo por encima del hombro de Stan, que acaba de tomar un simple gesto y unas pocas palabras y que potencialmente podría estar fuera de la casa y tal vez su corazón podría permanecer a una velocidad que no estaba tratando de romper las leyes de la física en su pecho.

La tela de su traje era suave bajo su mano, pero ese momento fue fugaz como los músculos ondulada debajo de la tela, una mano firme agarrando su muñeca. Sus ojos salvajes vista para la mirada impresionada de Stan. "Siéntate niña," su voz era corto y brusco. Ella hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó en la silla junto a él. "Mira, niña, simplemente hablar conmigo de acuerdo? Usted ha estado fuera de servicio durante todo el día y me está volviendo loco", se frotó el puente de la nariz bajo los marcos de las gafas.

"Te lo dije, yo no te puedo decir, es una cosa de chicas," ella se encogió de hombros y se apartó el pelo por encima del hombro.

"Me paso los veranos con Mabel. Cualquiera que sea cosa de chicas extraña y horrible está ocurriendo lo puedo manejar", Stan le dio una mirada sin expresión.

Ella suspiró y tiró de los extremos de su pelo ligeramente, ¿cómo podía hablar con Stan sobre su extraña enamorada de su hermano y él mismo? Ella soltó un largo suspiro, "Hay algunos chicos que me gustan," miró a Stan y él sólo asintió, "que resultan ser más viejo que yo. Por gusta, y mucho." Se movió a inclinarse hacia atrás en la silla y mirar el techo, tal vez sin mirarlo haría más fácil, "Al igual, tipos podría ser la edad de mi padre, diablos creo que son probablemente un poco más joven."

"Deja de mentir niño o no te ayudaré," Stan podía ver a través de la más pequeña de las mentiras.

"Está bien, ellos son mayores de mi padre", se quejó en la admisión. "Uno de ellos es súper inteligente y el otro es súper cool. No estoy tan seguro de que quiero explicar aún más, no quiero a averiguar quiénes son."

El hombre tomó un sorbo de su lata de refresco, "Así que si les gusta ¿por qué no les dices? Si son mayores que podrían no importa tanto. Ladrones Cuna, pumas, todos ellos existen, tal vez usted será suerte."

Su boca se abra un poco, "¿En serio?"

"Seguro ¿Por qué no?"

"¿Qué harías si una chica de mi edad, dijo que ella te gusta?" esto fue una conversación extraña estar teniendo y ella tenía miedo de la respuesta.

"Honestamente? No lo sé. Yo estaría halagado de que alguien pensó que todavía era atractiva. Quiero decir que yo soy un hombre viejo", se encogió de hombros antes de que sorbe de su lata de nuevo. Wendy sólo una especie de asintió, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué decir a eso, "niño mira, si quieres algo, que acaba de tomar. Si no les gusta, mala suerte, que ya tomó algo de ellos o si ganado algo o lo que sea ".

Wendy se sonrió ante eso, si ella tomó lo que quería de una de las mayores Pines, Stan comería sus propias palabras. Stan se apartó de la mesa, "Gracias jefe". Él sólo gruñó antes de regresar a la zona de negocios de la casa. Hablando de sus problemas poco hizo sentirse mejor, pero no realmente. Su corazón todavía se retorcía en su pecho con torpeza, no se sentía hambre, y todavía se sentía como si nada se resolvió. También podría probar con lo que tenía en su sueño, besarlos, pero eso sería raro ¿verdad?

Especialmente si Ford todavía era joven como ella pensaba que era. Casi como si ella convocó al mismo diablo, el Dr. Pines entró por la puerta. Vieja y arrugada, mismo suéter marrón, pelo canoso misma. Por lo que no había sido joven? Ella sólo estaba perdiendo las cosas bien? "El Dr. Pines? ¿Se le experimentando en revertir su edad más temprana o algo?" parpadeó sus ojos verdes en el hombre.

Él se movió incómodo bajo su mirada, "¿Qué podría posiblemente haber dado esa idea señorita?"

"Uh un joven dopple ganger que vi de usted antes, el usaba de las exactas mismas lodosas botas suyas", señaló en los artículos ofensivos.

Un puño de seis dedos se cubrió la boca mientras se aclaró la garganta. "No le diga a Stanley. Es todavía experimental," se ajustó las gafas antes de apartar la mirada de Wendy.

"No lo voy a decir si me das un consejo," se encogió de hombros ligeramente, la inclinación de la silla hacia atrás bruscamente.

"¿Consejo?" una ceja se alzó en lo alto de la frente.

"Necesito ayuda con un problema tipo", ella parpadeó un par de veces.

"¿Era el chico que estaba tratando de echar un vistazo? Podría haber jurado que se deshizo de él."

"Dr. Pines. Resulta que siento como una especie de crush sobre algunos hombres mayores, no estoy seguro de qué hacer al respecto", se puso los hombros en un simple encogimiento de hombros, ella se sentía mucho menos estresado, volver a caer en su personaje de 'cool' .

"¿Qué tan mayores?" tanto sus cejas en un gesto y se sentó frente a ella.

"No estoy seguro. Tal vez alrededor de su edad?" sus hombros rueda otra vez.

Si acaso sus cejas aún más, "¿No es un poco mayor para ti?"

"¿No es usted el científico? No es el amor algún licor raro de sustancias químicas del cerebro?" ella con cara de palo.

Suspiró antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en la silla, los muebles gimió bajo sus movimientos. "Supongo que eso es cierto. Nunca he tenido este tipo de problemas ... antes. Lo único que puedo sugerir es observar cómo se siente, ver cómo su mente reacciona a estar alrededor o con estos señores ''," dijo la palabra con disgusto leve, "cuál es su reacción a cualquier contacto físico con ellos." Ante esto, él se detuvo un largo rato, podía ver su mente girando y trabajando, finalmente eligió las palabras que quería decir, "Eso sí, no se precipite con la rapidez con que avanza físicamente con ellos. Si en absoluto."

Resopló, el hombre que era claramente una virgen estaba tratando de darle consejos sobre qué hacer con los chicos. "¿Alguna vez has estado físico con otra persona antes?"

Ante esto, el hombre se volvió un profundo tono de rojo, intentó aclarar sus tiempos de garganta varios. Stan metió la cabeza en la cocina, "Hey, yo no te pago para sentarse todo el día chico!"

Ford casi saltó de su piel en la voz de su hermano. Sus ojos fueron grandes y redondos y su boca se abrió lentamente. Stan se encogió de hombros y dejó a los dos solos. "No ... lo creo ..." esta vez el hombre gimió y dejó caer la cabeza en las manos. "Usted…."

"Será mejor que deje caer esa línea de cuestionamiento" le cortó pie.

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por su cara "pensé que dijo que 'no tenía este tipo de problemas'."

"Yo no tengo. déjelo señorita", las cejas fruncidas profundamente.

"Puedo pensar en una manera de mantenerme tranquila, pero no creo que te gustará," ahora una sonrisa maliciosa hizo su camino a través de su cara.

El ceño se fundió en una mirada de confusión y leve curiosidad, "Que es?"

Ella hizo un gesto para el hombre para sentarse y lo hizo con cierta vacilación leve. Pie de la silla se acercó a él y le puso una mano en su hombro, "La única cosa es que, para mantener su secreto, que tendrá que mantener a uno de mis secretos."

Una pequeña mueca cruzó su rostro por un momento, "parece razonable. ¿Qué es?"

Una parte de ella vaciló, pero las palabras de Stan la aguijoneaba, toma lo que quiere, todo el mundo será condenado. Ella empujó el hombro un poco hacia atrás, sintió que los músculos se tensan, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ni hablar, tenía los labios en los suyos. Se tensó debajo de ella, y ella puso una mano en el pecho. Sus labios eran suaves y su barba era casi inexistente, no como su sueño, pero mejor. Los marcos de las gafas se clavaron en su nariz, incómodo, pero valió la pena. En lugar de romper por completo, se echó hacia atrás para que el aire y se coloca otro beso en los labios. Una mano envuelta alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, con los labios más rendimiento a continuación, que eran hace unos momentos. productos químicos del cerebro son grandes.

Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás, esta vez tomando una respiración profunda, ella abrió los ojos y miró a Ford. Sus pupilas se soplaron amplia y parecía estar teniendo dificultades para recuperar el aliento. Pellizcar el brazo de sus gafas y ajustando ligeramente, se aclaró un poco la garganta. "Esa es una extraña manera de compartir la información. Pero entiendo lo que estás diciendo," tenía la cara enrojecida pero no estaba segura de si era de los besos o el hecho de que ella estaba interesada en él.

"Bueno, el Dr. P. tiene que mover su mano de manera que pueda volver a trabajar", le guiñó un ojo.

La mano de seis dedos-retorció, pero la acercó más, "Estos productos químicos son altamente adictivo. Me gustaría estudiarlos un poco más."

Ella puso los ojos, "Charla nerd. Por Dios." Una pequeña risa se le escapó cuando se inclinó para otro beso. Se reunió con su parte del camino, su boca era insistente, pero se retiró antes de que posiblemente podría continuar más allá. "En este momento el Dr. P. tiempo para trabajar", ella se apartó del hombre de seis dedos. Él sólo asintió en silencio mientras se retiraba hacia la tienda de regalos.

"¿Qué pasó niño? Usted parece estar en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor? Acosar Ford para entretenerte?" Stan la miraba con una ceja levantada. Al colocar el muñeco en la estantería con los demás, se volvió a ella por completo.

"Si algo así", se rió y se sentó detrás del mostrador.

"Los niños son muyyy raros", Stan se quejó antes de dejarla sola en la tienda de regalos para ir a su próxima gira.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

sustancias químicas del cerebro eran sinceramente una cosa maravillosa, ella ayudó a los turistas con su mercancía caro, y que en realidad limpiado en la tienda de regalos. Era como si estuviera en una especie de viaje de drogas loco, como aquella vez Mabel se metió en el Dip sonrisa. Stan la evitaba como la peste, murmurando cosas sobre los niños y sus hormonas. Que era una oferta bastante decente, se puso a pensar en el hecho de que casi había hecho a cabo con el Stanford Pines, y Stan dejó sola. Además, si ella no estaba entendiendo mal Ford en cualquier caso, que quería "estudiar" las sustancias químicas del cerebro causados desde y durante el beso. Eso sonó como una gran cosa.

A medida que la luz poco a poco comenzó a girar a naranja Stan finalmente se convirtió en el signo de abierto a cerrado "Okay niña, el tiempo para perderse. Los niños deben estar de vuelta en algún momento esta semana. Trata de ser normal cuando llegan aquí de acuerdo?" Stan se frotó el puente de la nariz debajo de sus gafas, dejando escapar un suspiro muy largo, "Tu y Poindexter está siendo ridícula hoy y no se cómo tratar eso, así que ya para. Es muy molesto."

"Whoa tío, cálmate", se puso las manos a la defensiva, "No estoy seguro de lo que pasa con su hermano, pero ¿por qué no se lo preguntas. Ya sé que mi problema…."

Stan se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, "Poindexter y yo realmente no hablan de nada de eso. Por lo general, porque no podemos hablar de cualquier cosa profunda o significativa, o sin ella llegar a las manos." Stan se frotó un lado de la mandíbula con el ceño fruncido.

"Mira tengo hermanos también, incluso si usted tiene que perforar dos entre sí para conseguirlo a través de sus cabezas gruesas," ella se encogió de hombros. "Quiero decir que limpiar después de los chicos en la casa todo el tiempo", los hombros rueda otra vez y ella se apartaron del hombre para ir a buscar sus cosas. "Aún tengo que poner con algo de sentido en ellos a veces."

"No me puedo imaginar que la lucha libre a sus hermanos, 'especialmente los más viejos. ¿No son un poco mayores ahora? Están empezando a parecerse a su padre," Stan rió entre dientes ligeramente.

Wendy le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa sobre su hombro, "Si no fuera tan viejo y no tuviera miedo de romperle la cadera le daría una demostración." Se volvió de nuevo a la casa cuando Stan se limitó a mirarla con la boca abierta. Silbar mientras caminaba por la casa para coger su chaqueta, una pesada mano la detuvo, "¿Qué pasa Dr. P.?" que ni siquiera tiene que adivinar cuál era la mano del doble en el hombro, el dedo de más dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber.

"Cuídese en su camino a casa Wendy, te pediré ayuda con mi investigación en algún momento. Voy a tratar de no dejar que interfiera con el trabajo con mi hermano", Ford retiró la mano y los dobló tras de sí.

"Claro Dr. P.," ella tocó suavemente su mano antes de salir de la cabaña. Ella era sin duda en las nubes mientras caminaba por el bosque hacia su casa. Faltan los sonidos de crujido inicial mientras caminaba a través de la maleza, miraba a la casa que su padre tenía más que probable destruida y reconstruida a través de su tiempo de vida.

Espeluznante risa suave llenó el silencio que se detuviera hizo. Ahora podía oír los sonidos de pisadas impares y voces masculinas suaves que hablan entre sí. Sus hombros se tensaron y ella cogió el hacha que generalmente se mantiene escondido en su cinturón. No había nada, lo dejó en casa, porque ella sólo iba a funcionar. Ella siempre lo dejó en su casa cuando fue a trabajar o ir a la escuela, la escuela no le permitió llevar un 'arma' al campo o algo por el estilo. Era una pana, el hacha es como una extensión de su persona. Ahora estaba deshuesada.

El sonido de pisadas y arrastrando los pies de la maleza se acercaban, "Shhh chicos, estás siendo demasiado alto." Azotar alrededor se veía detrás de ella, las pisadas y susurros se detuvieron, el silencio llenaba de terror.

"¿Quién está ahí? Usted no quiere meterse conmigo viejo. Mi jefe es propietario de diez arma, su hermano tiene una pistola láser y mi padre es Varonil Dan así que…. ¡Atrás!" Era difícil luchar contra el pánico crecía en su voz. Sólo el silencio la saludó, tal vez ella estaba perdiendo, tal vez los dos Pines finalmente la hicieron paranoica sobre todas las cosas en el bosque. Se dio la vuelta para empezar a ir a su casa y ella tropezó con una raíz. La caída no le dolía, pero sin duda fue un shock, se quedó sin aliento cuando se levantó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Una pequeña risa nerviosa burbujea en la garganta, pero murió poco después de su inicio.

Las pequeñas manos se ase en sus pantalones y piernas, se fue a salir de su agarre cuando algo polvorienta la golpeó en la cara y el mundo se desvaneció a negro.

Cuando volvió en sí, ella era incapaz de moverse; que estaba atado, poco de corteza en la espalda y los brazos. Ella fue atado a un árbol, parpadeó un par de veces y lamentó abrir los ojos. Todo estaba limpio y brillante. La parte mágica del bosque era mucho más brillante de lo necesario, incluso la corteza de la madera era un tono más claro de color marrón después los árboles en su patio trasero. Era como el color de sus ojos odiaba.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de su garganta, por lo que podía oír corriendo de nuevo. "Así que veo que estás despierto ahora. Bien, bien," comenzó una voz masculina. Ella inclinó la mirada hacia abajo, unos gnomos estaban al pie del árbol que estaba atada a. El uno con el pelo castaño y barba habló, "Así como se puede ver que hemos secuestrados a convertirse en nuestra Reina," su voz se correspondía con la voz original que habló primero.

"Reina, Reina," el puñado de otros gnomos intervino espeluznantemente, moviendo la cabeza y frotando sus manos juntas.

"Uhm, ¿por qué no hay pequeños tipos," ella se limitó a mirar hacia abajo en ellos.

"Pensamos que eso es lo que diría AMD es por eso que te secuestró. Vamos a casarnos en santo matrignomio, quiero decir el matrimonio", el líder habló de nuevo.

"Usted sabe cuando alguien se entera de que me haya ido que te van a cazar a la extinción. Especialmente mi padre, que podía pisar uno de ustedes y que había estallar como una uva," ella levantó una ceja ante la terquedad de la gente pequeña en frente de ella.

"Van a tener un tiempo difícil encontrar esta parte de la selva", el pequeño puso sus manos en sus caderas y levantó su propia frente en respuesta.

"No los pinos, y yo soy empleado por ellos", casi se rió como los gnomos palideció visiblemente.

"Pines? Al igual que en relación con Mabel y Dipper Pines?" el enano comenzó a cambiar en su lugar, mirando sobre su hombro.

"Sí, el mismo."

Un crujido fuerte se escuchó detrás de los gnomos y algunos echó a correr. Stan se rompió a través del pincel y pateó a uno de los gnomos que se encontraba en su camino. "tu pequeño ..." su voz salió en un profundo gruñido.

"O-oye allí, estábamos a ..." Stan acechó al grupo por sus pies y la mirada hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados, esperando a que el resto de la sentencia del gnomo.

Se recogió el líder por la parte de atrás de su mono, "Jeff, ¿qué estás haciendo con mi empleado?" Jeff única chirriaba en respuesta, "Ya veo." Stan se limitó a asentir antes de girar y dejar caer el gnomo como él pasó la pierna. Una batea sólida envió el gnomo volando por el aire y en un árbol, una vez que Jeff había sido tratado con los otros gnomos echó a correr. "Tengo que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de estos gnomos. Son un dolor en el culo", se dio la vuelta con un suspiro.

"Gracias jefe," ella le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sí, sí", se quejó mientras trabajaba en los nudos manteniendo su contra el árbol. "Si el viejo no le había llamado, probablemente estaría fuera toda la semana."

"¿Él llamó?" ella parpadeó un par de veces.

"Sí, cuando no se presentó en su casa, él se preocupó. Sus padres un buen hombre," dio un paso atrás como las cuerdas cayeron alrededor de sus pies.

"Creo que sí, que puede ser un poco mucho, sin embargo," ella sacudió sus extremidades a cabo sintiendo cómo rígido que eran de estar atado en su lugar para que se sabía cuánto tiempo. En realidad ni siquiera podía decir a qué hora del día era, era todavía el mismo día? "¿Qué hora es de todos modos?"

"Mira niña, se ha perdido un día de trabajo. Polvo de hadas es fuerte, es probable que te noquearon con él antes de que te arrastraran fuera de aquí", puso los hombros hacia atrás. "Al menos que estas a salvo."

"Espera, un día? Al igual, que ha sido un día entero?" ella lo miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"Bien, ha pasado, vamos a ver", se frotó la barbilla en el pensamiento, "treinta y seis horas más o menos desde que salió de la cabaña."

"No es de extrañar que estoy tan hambriento", su voz se apagó y la tierra se movió debajo de ella. Muy pronto ella tenía fuertes brazos alrededor de ella.

"Muy bien, vamos a llevarte a la cabaña y conseguir algo de comida en que," de repente no había suelo bajo sus pies. Ella fue acunado en sus brazos y sintió sin peso, y todo dolía más entonces se dio cuenta, su estómago se sentía vacío y doloroso. "Casi no hay niño, quedará conmigo," ella parpadeó un par de veces que atan a centrarse en Stan.

"¿Qué?" el bosque era menos cegamiento y más de aspecto normal. ¿Cuánto tiempo se habían estado caminando por? ¿Se conciliar el sueño? Los sonidos familiares de la madera que crujen bajo los pies resonaban en sus oídos.

"Dulces Moisés! Stanley ¿qué es esto?" fuertes pisadas rápidas se acercaron a ellos.

"Chico tiene secuestrado por los gnomos", su respuesta fue brusco.

"Jeff otra vez? ¿Cómo manejó con él?"

"Gota una patada a ellos. Mira, ella es la comida necesidades, no creo que ella ha tenido nada de comer desde que era aquí", comenzó a moverse más en la casa. Ford hizo una pausa durante demasiado tiempo, el agarre de Stan en su apretado ligeramente, "Algo que no me está diciendo Poindexter?"

Ford se aclaró la garganta, "No, yo estaba en shock que había pasado tanto tiempo."

Stan sólo gruñó, y Wendy se sintió aliviado, no compró la mentira, pero estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo para obtener su alguna forma de sustento. "No se queden ahí, necesito que consigue algo de la nevera", que podía oír su descontento.

"Claro, por supuesto," después de que los pinos eran mayores en silencio. Stan la colocó en una silla, con la cabeza hacia arriba. Algo frío se deslizó pasó sus labios, era relajante y agradable. También estaba mojada, más se chupó la mayor cantidad de agua que recibió de ella. Otro cubo de hielo se deslizó en su boca y ella comenzó a parpadear un poco, sintiéndose ligeramente más fresco.

Miró a Stan que tenía un vaso con un poco más cubitos de hielo, a continuación, en Ford que estaba calentando o cocinando algo en la estufa, que era demasiado pronto para decir. Otro cubo de hielo se llevó a cabo a los labios, Stan miró expectante. Ella le dejó poner el cubo siguiente en su boca y ella se limitó a observar mientras miraba de ella a la copa para Ford. Estaba pensando en algo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que era. Cuando otro cubo se presionó a los labios se movió rápidamente su lengua contra sus dedos, Stan desvió la mirada hacia ella. Ella sólo parpadeó, fingiendo inocencia, sus ojos sólo se estrecharon en ella.

El siguiente cubo de hielo se presionó a los labios, ya que se metió en la boca se mordió suavemente su dedo. Esta vez se apartó la mano rápidamente, "Ford, que tanto te falta? Ella está tratando de comer mis dedos."

La mirada de Ford le dio no tenía precio, y se esforzó por permanecer en silencio. Se coloca un recipiente sobre la mesa, "¿Quieres ser capaz de comer por su cuenta, o necesita ayuda?"

"Si se come por sí misma, se va a comer demasiado y que va a enfermar. Es por eso que le estaba dando cubitos de hielo genio," Stan deslizó el cuenco hacia sí mismo y sostuvo la cuchara hacia fuera para ella.

"Stan estoy seguro de que estará bien," Ford se frotó el puente de la nariz.

"Ella estaba pasando fuera, es más seguro que tener su estrangulador a la muerte en la cocina," Stan puso los ojos mientras tomaba la cuchara en su boca.

"Bien, bien. Si me necesita estaré en mi laboratorio," Ford se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina de su larga capa crujido detrás de él.

"Yeesh," Stan quejó al levantar la cuchara a la boca de nuevo. Se sentaron en silencio mientras alimentaba lentamente su sopa y el hielo. El estómago se le empezó a doler la mitad de la taza, "Bueno, eso es suficiente por ahora. ¿Por qué no vas a ver la televisión, bien chico?"

"¿Qué del trabajo?" se frotó el brazo ligeramente cuando Stan coloca el recipiente en la nevera y se trasladó materia alrededor.

"Niña, se podía ni siquiera comer un plato lleno de sopa. Relájese y lo veremos más adelante el trabajo."

"Gracias Sr. P.," se empujó hacia atrás de la mesa, todos sus miembros se sentían débiles y luz.

"Usted necesita ayuda para llegar a la madriguera?" que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

"No voy a estar bien, gracias Sr. P.," ella lo despidió con la mano y se dirigió a través de la puerta a la más que probable que la siesta en la silla del hombre.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Parpadear varias veces, se sentó en el sillón. Su cuello era pequeño, pero se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Una nota fue grabado a la pantalla del televisor antiguo de Stan, se trasladó a la misma y la peló apagado. Stan fue a buscar a los niños, si se quiere ir a casa ella necesita Ford para acompañarla o ella puede esperar hasta que llegue a casa y él puede llevarla. Precauciones en caso de que los gnomos volver por ella. Encogiéndose de ella se movió hacia la tienda de regalos, mejor trabajo mientras pudiera.

La tienda de regalos estaba vacía, el cartel de cerrado se había levantado. Ella gimió, en serio? Ahora ¿qué haría? Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de la máquina expendedora, una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por su rostro. Perforación en el código, los botones de encendido, y la puerta se abrió con un siseo hidráulico suave. Ella se movió hacia abajo, las escaleras chirriantes espeluznantes, esperó el ascensor al final de ellos. Entrar en ella se golpeó el botón '3' y el ascensor comenzó su descenso inestable en oscuridad total.

Al menos, cuando se abrieron las puertas había un poco de luz para llevarla al laboratorio, en su mayoría sólo parpadear luces de las máquinas. Como se aventuró aún más en el laboratorio se puso más brillante, la fuente era una lámpara sobre un escritorio. Encorvado sobre ese mismo mostrador era Ford, que había abandonado su chaqueta y garabateaba algo hacia abajo mientras sostiene la cabeza con la otra mano. Cuanto más se acercaba más su escritura se desaceleró, tan pronto como ella estaba a pocos pasos de él la escritura se detuvo por completo. Colocando una mano sobre su hombro se inclinó sobre él, "¿Qué pasa Dr. P.?"

Se arrastró algunas cosas sobre la mesa, poner los libros de distancia, metiendo papeles sueltos de distancia, y tirando sus plumas en un cajón. "No mucho, simplemente poner en orden algunas investigaciones. Algo en que te pueda ayudar Wendy?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, "Vi la nota de Stan, pero no creo que yo quiero ir a casa. Así que vine para ver si necesitaba ayuda con cualquier cosa." Se movió a apoyarse en su escritorio, mientras observaba el hombre piensa en sus palabras.

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizó por sus características, "había algo nuevo que quería investigar. Usted ha traído a mi atención." Él se levantó de su silla y se movió para colocarse sobre ella.

"Ah sí, sustancias químicas del cerebro. Ahora lo recuerdo," ella le sonrió, apenas conteniendo su suficiencia.

Una mano de seis dedos tomó la cara y levantó la cara. Su boca encontró la de ella en un beso casto rápida, "La dopamina es lo que está haciendo que esto sea tan adictivo." Cuando sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, fue mucho más intensa. Su boca estaba caliente contra el suyo, y si no fuera por la mano en la mesa se habría caído al suelo. La otra mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y la mantuvo a ras contra su pecho. Ella se apartó para tomar aire, y estaba contento de ver Ford fue igualmente sin aliento. "La serotonina, cortisol, la oxitocina," recitó más productos químicos, "fascinante". Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula y trajo sus rostros juntos, una vez que sus labios se presionan entre sí se pasó la lengua por los labios. Sus labios se abrieron y su lengua se reunieron con cuidado de ella hasta la mitad. Ella probó su boca con su lengua y su lengua rozó la de ella y se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Era linda forma nueva que iba a besar.

Esta vez, cuando se separaron ella lo empujó hacia atrás en la silla y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. La silla se movió y giró ligeramente a medida que se puso cómodo. "Son una molestia", ella se quitó las gafas y las mantuvo en su mano mientras envolvía el brazo alrededor de su cuello. Apoyándose en ella lo besó de nuevo, con las manos, naturalmente, apoyada en su cintura. Esta vez fue la lengua presionando a los labios, pidiendo permiso. Ella le dejó explorar su boca y sus manos viajado desde la cintura a su trasero. Allí se apretó suavemente y acarició su trasero.

Se congelaron cuando escucharon un grito. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo, y cuando se separaron de los labios del otro los dos se volvieron a donde el sonido había venido. Dipper de pie con las manos en puños a los costados, su rostro una extraña manchas en los diferentes rojos. "W-Wendy? tío Ford?" su voz sonaba pequeña y lejana.

"Hey Dipper, ¿qué pasa?" se quitó lentamente a sí misma de Ford y se sacudió el frente de su camisa a cuadros.

Ford retira suavemente las gafas de su mano mientras ambos esperaban la respuesta de Dipper. El hombre a su lado se movió incómodo, no hay vergüenza en duda sus características. Se quedó fresco sin embargo, tuvo que, si un tirón hacia fuera ahora que sería todo. "Lo-lo que eras-haciendo ustedes dos?" No podía decir si el temblor en la voz de los jóvenes adolescentes se debía a que era molesto o incómodo, o ambos.

Ford cambió de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca que estaba hablando, "Nada importante Dipper. Bueno, no para mí, tal vez para la investigación. Algo del Dr. P. sobre los efectos del cortisol en el cerebro privado de sueño en comparación con un cerebro descansado. "

Ford tomó la indirecta y se aclaró la garganta, "Eso es correcto. Si la correlación es como he planteé la hipótesis Voy a estar trabajando en algo sintético para emular los efectos. Ahora bien, si no te importa la Señorita, estaré pueda esas muestras de sangre ". Una gran parte envuelta alrededor de su brazo y ella se quejó, "voy a tener nada de eso, gracias. Usted firmó los papeles, que sabía lo que estaba consiguiendo."

Dipper pareció animarse a que, "¿Papeles?"

"Por supuesto, mi muchacho. Un contrato formal indicando todos los métodos de información y la muestra recogida que sean necesarias" Wendy estaba ligeramente girado de la adolescente y ella le lanzó una mirada desagradable. "Las pruebas simples de sangre, una prueba de saliva y algunas pruebas de control. Por favor, quiere ayudar a mi hijo?" Ford dio su brazo un apretón suave, tenía que tocar ahora. No hay manera de salir de ella ahora.

"Uhm, bien, supongo" Dipper se acercó lentamente a los dos, él todavía estaba siendo cuidadoso de los dos de ellos. Wendy sólo podría hundirse en el agarre de Ford. "¿Que necesitas que haga?" el adolescente se frotó el brazo con nerviosismo, su viejo sombrero hacia delante sobre la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

Ford la llevó por el brazo a través de una puerta, se supo que se utiliza para albergar su portal, ahora sólo lo utilizó como un laboratorio regular. "Bueno, muchacho, ¿puedes agarrar mi bolso negro? Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en usted tome sus muestras de saliva y la presión arterial," Ford sonrió a su sobrino-nieto.

Dipper asintió moviendo de nuevo en la otra habitación a buscar los elementos necesarios. "Bueno, esto es una mierda. En este momento el Dr. P.," ella saltó sobre la mesa de examen en la sala.

"Está bien, sólo tendremos que asegurarnos de que no ve que de nuevo supongo," Ford se frotó la barbilla en sus pensamientos, su voz baja en caso de que el niño regresó demasiado pronto.

"¿Es esta la bolsa Gran tío Ford?" Dipper asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta y levantó una vieja bolsa de negro que parecía que pertenecía a un período antiguo médico.

"Sí, perfecto," Ford extendió las manos para recibir la bolsa y la colocó a su lado en la mesa. Sacó un estetoscopio, una aguja, unos hisopos envueltos y una de las viejas bandas de presión arterial de la bomba de mano. "Mi esfigmomanómetro es bastante viejo, así que tendrá que vuelva a comprobar sus lecturas después," recogió el manguito del dispositivo para controlar la presión arterial, "esto es demasiado grande para el brazo. ¿Dónde están las esposas más pequeñas?" Se apartó de ellos y comenzó a buscar a través de varios cajones por la puerta del laboratorio.

"¿Debo tomar las muestras de saliva mientras que usted está en busca de la ... Sea lo que sea que estés buscando?" Dipper estaba empezando a relajarse por último, haciendo una cara confundida a su Tío.

"Sí, sí", el hombre no apartó la mirada de su búsqueda de un 'puño', "que estaría bien mi hijo."

Cazo de suspiro y miro en la bolsa, él suavemente sacó unos tubos transparentes con tapones de goma de color blanco. Se volvió hacia ella y se coloca los tubos en la mano, con las manos libres agarró los hisopos. "¿Puede usted abrir los tubos y la boca bien abierta, por favor?" Cazo sonrió suavemente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Después de que los tapones estaban en su mano abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia delante. El sonido de los envases hisopo se abría estaba tranquila, el hisopo se limpió suavemente alrededor de la parte interior de la mejilla, el segundo fue frotada a lo largo del techo de la boca y le dio la piel de gallina. Como los hisopos se dejan caer en los tubos, suspiró.

"¡Lo tengo!" el hombre mayor se dio la vuelta con un manguito más pequeño. Se acercó a los dos adolescentes y se llevó los tubos de manos de Wendy. "Cheek y el techo de la boca correcta?" su gran sobrino se limitó a asentir, y Ford se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

"Mira Tío Ford? Me Uhm, me encantaría ayudar a salir un poco más, pero debe ir desempacar," Osa Mayor se frotó el brazo.

"Por supuesto, mi muchacho, Wendy será en breve," Ford agitó la mano con desdén no apartarse de lo que estaba haciendo con sus muestras de saliva.

"Voy a sobrevivir amigo. Sólo tengo que sangrar para la ciencia o un poco de chatarra," ella sonrió y se apartó el sombrero sobre los ojos. "Vamos a tener que cambiar sombreros pronto también."

Cazo empujó el sombrero hacia atrás y sonrió: "Está bien, si empieza volverse loco llama a tío Stan, él es el único que puede detener la locura."

"Lo haces sonar como un científico loco," Wendy tuvo que reprimir una risita detrás de su mano.

"A veces lo es," Osa Mayor también se rió entre dientes y Ford los miró por encima de su hombro. "Cuando haya terminado vienen saludar a Mabel también, estoy seguro de que estará muy contentos de verte", Osa comenzó a caminar hacia atrás y agitando.

"Por supuesto amigo," Wendy le devolvió el saludo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio Ford estaba de vuelta a su lado, "Voy a tener que seguir todo el procedimiento de recogida de 'información', en caso de que vuelva." Las cejas de Ford estaban profundamente fruncido y su voz un poco molesto.

"Está bien, no me molesta. Es sólo sangre", que puso los hombros en un encogimiento de hombros.

Las cejas de Ford aumentaron, "¿En serio?"

"Sí hombre. No es nada," ella le sonrió. "Además, si Dipper baja y no ve tubos de ensayo Corduroy por todas partes que va a dar la vuelta. En las pruebas!" Puño que bombea y Ford se frotó el puente de la nariz.

"Pues bien, Sra. Corduroy, necesitaré que usted quite su camisa a cuadros para que pueda obtener lecturas correctas de su pulso", se aclaró la garganta y volvió su mirada de ella a jugar con los manguitos de presión sanguínea. Resopló en sus oídos rojos matizados, le daba vergüenza al tratar de ser profesional, que era divertido. Se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa a cuadros y la ató alrededor de su cintura, se ajusta la camiseta blanca que tenía debajo para asegurarse de que no era demasiado arrugado o transparente. Una vez que sentía que era presentable dio unos golpecitos en el hombro de Ford. Su forma entera fue surcado y se volvió hacia ella con los movimientos repentino, "Ah, sí." Él le ofreció una sonrisa apretada labios que decía que no estaba bien en lo más mínimo.

"Ford, ¿estás bien hombre?" apoyó la mano sobre su brazo ligeramente, el músculo debajo sintió tensa.

Suspiró, con los hombros ligeramente hacia el interior espeleología, "¿Qué pasa si le dice a Stanley?"

"Lo mismo que le dije, que si no vas a probar, nadie más por aquí, eso es seguro", que puso los ojos. "Además ¿qué va a hacer?"

"¿No le pidiste consejos también? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que eso significa?" su mirada se volvió moribunda.

"Eso no quiere decir 'usted' se dan cuenta. Mira que va a venir a usted y pregunte si usted me preguntó acerca de su investigación o si se lo pidiera para ayudar con su investigación. Dependiendo de cómo responder a la pregunta depende de cómo responde . Si bien, va a ver a través de sus mentiras ", se encogió de hombros. "Estaremos bien."

Él asintió y se deslizó la banda hasta su antebrazo y sobre su parte superior del brazo, manteniéndola en su lugar. El bombeo de aire a la banda que lo mira en silencio, después de que la banda estaba completa, se pulsa el estetoscopio debajo de la curva del codo. Sus ojos castaños se posaron en su reloj y luego al pequeño calibre de la banda, escribió los números en una hoja de papel con su nombre y edad garabateado a toda prisa en la parte superior, algo que probablemente rápidamente poner juntos mientras Dipper fue limpiando el interior de su boca. Una vez que la banda estaba fuera apretó el estetoscopio debajo del cuello de la camisa, cambió varias veces hasta que el metal ligeramente fresco fue presionado justo por encima de su corazón. "A pesar de todo lo que está pasando en su ritmo cardíaco es bastante bajo, interesante," Ford fue a retirar el estetoscopio pero su mano lo detuvo. Ella usó su otra mano para tirar de su suéter, llevando sus labios. Una vez que ella lanzó su suéter con una sonrisa que se aclaró la garganta, "Sí, ya veo, aumenta la frecuencia cardíaca durante, probablemente debido a la suprarrenal."

Ella resopló, "La cantidad de palabras de ciencia empollón que usted está pasando por que me hace pensar que investigó todo esto en Internet."

Ford mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, "Sra Corduroy, tengo doce doctorado creo que conozco un químico cerebral o dos."

"Sí, sí, en el derramamiento de sangre para la ciencia," agitó su brazo izquierdo. "No puedo esperar hasta que analizar la saliva sin embargo," se rió para sí misma.

Sus cejas se abajo otra vez, "algo que debería saber que usted ha hecho la Sra Corduroy?"

"Bueno, yo busqué alguna información sobre lo que sucede cuando te beso, y yo debería estar limpio, sólo una hormona que puede encontrar allí que pudiera parecer fuera de lugar", se rió para sí mientras su ceño se hizo más profundo.

"¿De que diablos estas hablando?" su voz alcanzó un terreno de juego más profundo y que la hizo temblar.

"Usted se dará cuenta," ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la alegría con el ceño fruncido.

"Su brazo Sra Corduroy ", le tendió la mano mientras buscaba a través de su bolsa para otra jeringa.

Colocando su brazo izquierdo en su agarre de seis dedos, la mano era firme pero no le dolía. Se envolvió con un elástico alrededor de la parte superior de su antebrazo, y golpeó el interior, en busca de la vena. Una vez que se encontró que retira la banda, y se inserta la aguja de la jeringa. Una suave siseo escapó de sus labios, que no se detuvo la bomba de jeringa se deslice hacia arriba. Cambió las dos jeringas con soltura, "pensé que no tenía un título de médico?"

"No, he aprendido un montón y he tenido que enseñar a sí mismo a mí mismo para que pueda hacer frente a Stanley mejor", una vez que la segunda jeringa estaba lleno que retira la aguja y se presiona un pequeño trozo de algodón para la entrada herida de la izquierda detrás de la aguja, su mano se acercó después de su presionarlo contra su piel. "Gracias Sra Corduroy, tendrá que ir arriba para el vendaje autoadhesivo," se alejó de ella para hacer frente a sus muestras de sangre.

Pelar el algodón fuera, ella sonrió a su espalda, y se acercó a él. "Está bien que el Dr. P. ver arriba," Wendy tiró de uno de sus brazos y se inclinó para besar su mejilla. Volviendo se dirigió fuera del laboratorio y subir las escaleras.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Mientras el ascensor subía, Wedy estaba atrapada en un lucha interna. Como las cosas había llegado a ese punto, en un momento estaba en el cielo de miel y hojuelas besando a uno de sus crush y en el otro estaba tratando de no sucumbir al pánico de ser encontrada y descubierta por uno de sus amigos, de paso el chico que estaba enamorada de ella el año pasado. Además debía de lidiar con lo que venia, Aunque Dipper parecía haberse tragado el cuento de los estudios este podía contarle a Stan sobre lo sucedido y ahí de armaría una guerra de otro mundo en la cabaña. Y sobre todo estaba Stan, tendría que moderar su actitud al máximo para que este no sospechara, pero difícil engañar al maestro de engaño. Por ahora solo le quedaba respirar hondo y tratar actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando el ascensor llego al primer piso, se dirigió a las escaleras, finalmente Mabel la estaría esperando con su exagerado entusiasmo y de todas formas no es que la quisiera de otra forma. Cuando llego al tope, salió, pero no vio a nadie y supuso que todos estarían en la sala conversando. Así que fue con prontitud a su encuentro. En la sala todo estabas hablando y bromeando de las cosas que habían pasado en los últimos mese separados, entonces entro Wendy de manera discreta y vio a los gemelos ahora con mejor luz y vio las notables diferencias en ellos. Dipper había crecido un par de pulgadas, ahora estaba ligeramente mas alto que su hermana, También se veía mas musculo en los brazos y menos grasa bebé, seguía teniendo el cabello desalborotado al frente cubriendo su marca de nacimiento, además usaba el gorro que ella le había dado, Había cambiado su atuendo, ahora cambio su vieja chaqueta gruesa por una un poco mas larga, fina, de color negra y con capucha. pero su camisa roja seguía siendo la misma, sus pantalones ahora eran largos y lucia unas botas de combate pequeñas. También llevaba una mancuernas tipo sudadera de tela en color rojo y tenia en ambas el símbolo de pino bordado, estaba segura que eso era obra de Mabel. Notó los cambios con mas claridad ya que estaba mas relajada, puesto que anteriormente estaba en una situación algo comprometedora y estaba muy oscuro.

Luego estaba Mabel, se había dejado crecer mas el pelo y lo lucia mas liso, supuso que ahora se lo cuidaba mejor. También ella llevaba un suéter, pero este tenia un estilo diferente a los que había hecho antes. El suéter se lucia mas pegado a su cuerpo y no tenia precisamente mangas, era sin mangas, pero tenia unas mancuernas en las manos que estaban unidas a lo que se veía como un tiras largas tejidas del suéter a las mancuernas, era un estilo muy interesante, pero como era de esperarse era rosado y tenia una estrella fugaz brillante que relataba mucho. Ya no usaba su típica falda morada, ahora usaba unos pantalones cortos morados y en ves de llevar zapatillas, llevaba unas botas de combate pero en color purpura con una estrella blanca bordadas en los lados. También tenia unos zarcillos, eran rosados. Todavía tenia braquets pero se veía que su dientes se había terminado de alinear, tenia una bella sonrisa. Además ella había creído un poco y se notaba que estaba comenzando a afectarle la pubertad, su cintura se veía un como mas curva y el busto comenzaba a asomarse sobre su suéter. Estaba floreciendo en una bella adolecente, además Junto a ella estaba pato, pero ahora era un enorme cerdo y tenia un collar purpura con la medalla en forma de estrella. No podía evitar pensar que el tiempo pasaba un poco rápido, ya que sentía que habían salvado al mundo hace tan poco, pero ya había pasado un año. Pero volvió a la realdad cuando Mabel noto su presencia en la sala.

-¡Wendy! ¡Al fin estas aquí! – Grito Mabel mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Wendy.

-También es bueno verte Mabel, veo que ya comienzas a verte como una adolecente mas que como una niña- Dijo Wendy abrazándola.

-¡Si! Ahora los chicos comienzan a buscarme a mi, pero el señor "aguafiestas" no deja que ellos se me acerquen, incluso peleo con unos que trataban de invitarme a salir – Dijo de mal humos apuntando a Dipper.

-Tu solo vez, las flores en sus manos, pero vi otra cosa saliendo de sus bolsillo, pero tu eres muy inocente para creerlo – Dijo Sarcásticamente.

-Bien hecho niño, aprendiste bien mi técnica de defensa de hermanos- Dijo Stan revoloteando el cabello de Dipper.

-Gracias tíos Stan, Si la "imán de chicos tontos" no fuera tan ingenua creo mi trabajo seria mas fácil.

-¡No soy ingenua!

-Lo que digas, pero ¡Cuéntanos tío Stan de tus viajes! – Dijo Dipper con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos.

-Espera niño, quiero que Ford este presente para contarlo, finalmente el también tiene algo de crédito en esto – Dijo Stan quitándose el saco de su traje, lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo en Wendy, por suerte fue pasajero y paso desapercibido por Stan.

-¿Algo de crédito? Yo diría la mayor parte…..-Dijo Ford entrando a la sala. Cuando el y Wendy hicieron contacto visual, desviaron rápidamente la mirada, con un peque sonrojo, que no paso desapercibido por Stan y Dipper.

-¡Tío Ford! Me alegro tanto de verte, mira lo que te hice – Dijo Mabel abrazándolo, luego lo dejo y saco de su mochila una caja de regalo.

-Gracias cariños, eres muy considerada ¿Y que hay dentro? – Pregunto Ford agitando ligeramente la caja cerca de su oído.

-Bueno le di uno igual a tío Stan, pero le pedí que te espera para abrirlos, así que ábranlos ya- Dijo emocionada Mabel, con su típica sonrisa.

Stan y Ford abrieron sus regalos, Eran suéteres rojos gemelos, la diferencia entre ellos era un Logo grande en el centro de ambos. El de Stan tenia el pez de su Fest tejido con hilo dorado metálico, mientras que el de Ford el símbolo de la mano de seis dedos, también con hilo dorado metálico.

-Vaya, debo decir que me sorprendiste Mabel, están increíbles – Stan superponiendo el Suéter sobre su pecho.

-Es cierto, Realmente se ven muy bien Mabel- Dijo Ford habiendo lo mismo.

-Bueno ya sabe como soy, además pensé que seria bueno que ustedes tener algo de que los haga ver mas gemelos – Dijo Mabel con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, supongo calabacita, pero pensé que querían oír sobre nuestros viajes – Dijo Stan haciendo que el entusiasmo de Dipper aumentara.

-Ok Stan, hazme un lado en el sofá, bueno, al primer lugar que fuimos fue….- Comenzó Ford a contar mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano. Ambos hablaban de los lugares que visitaban, las cosas que conseguían, los peligros que corrieron. Cada tanto uno u el otro trataba de darse un poco mas de crédito que el otro, lo que causaba las discusiones momentáneas entre ambos. Wendy solo vio la escena con cierta gracias, ya que las conversaciones o relatos de ambos siempre acaba en discusión, pero también le gustaba verlos, sentía sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente, aunque en realidad estaba prestando mas atención a Ford que a Stan. Stan en un momento noto como ella los miraba fijamente, y noto que Ford le dio una rápida mirada, esto hizo que afirmara sus sospechas, entre ellos dos ocultaban algo, pero ya lo averiguaría mas adelante.

Cuando los Gemelos mayores terminaron sus historias Wendy se había dirigido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, se había distraído tanto que no noto cuando Dipper entro. Ella suspiro, estaba pensando como ese día se había convertido en un extraño rollo de cosas, Además no podía dejar de pensar en Ford, en como iba a manejar la situación de ahora en adelante y como iba a tratar todo frente a Stan, era mucho para una adolecente.

-¿Estas preocupada por algo?-Dijo Dipper al oírla suspirar.

-¿Que?... No, yo solo….. me perdí en mis pensamientos- Dijo Wendy tratando de sonar casual.

-Entonces ahora esta ayudando al tío Ford…. ¿Pero porque te eligió como su voluntaria de prueba?- Dijo Dipper con eseptismo.

-Bueno yo me sorprendí al principio cuando me lo pidió amigo, pero luego me dijo que era la chica adolecente mas cerca con la que podía contar para su experimentar - Dijo con relajación.

-Bueno si lo dices de esa forma… Aun así es raro- Dijo Dipper con gracia.

-Lo se, pero esto es Gravity falls, lo raro aquí es normal, sabes, creo que ya es hora que me vaya, ya esta oscuro y mi papa debe estar preocupado-Dijo Wendy mirando a la ventana.

-¿Por qué estaría preocupado? Has salido muchas veces de noche antes- Dijo Dipper confundido.

-Si, pero ocurrió un incidente con los gnomos y no quiero que el venga a buscarme.

-¿Con los gnomos?¿Que ocurrió?-Dijo Dipper con cara de preocupación.

-Tranquilo, te contare mañana, por ahora debo irme-Dijo Wendy mientras salía de la cocina, siendo seguida por Dipper.

Cuando llegaron a la sala Vieron que Stan estaba cargando las maletas grandes de Mabel y Dipper, Mabel tenia su maleta de mano montada en pato, y Ford tenia la maleta de mano de Dipper. Volvieron a hacer contacto visual, pero ella aparto la mira antes de para evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Sr Pines ya debo irme ¿Podría llevarme? No necesito desaparecer otro día entero – Dijo Wendy con algo de incomodidad.

-Bueno niña, yo debo ayudar a este par a desempacar…. Ford tu llévala y Dipper toma tu maleta par la habitación…. Y Ford… no te tardes – Dijo Este con un tono un poco bajo, que reflejaba su sospechas.

-Cl…Claro Stanley- Dijo Ford nervioso, notando las evidentes sospechas de su hermano.

Ford y Wendy se fueron al auto de Stan y se dirigieron a la casa de Wendy, los primeros 10 minutos estuvieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, cada tanto tiempo uno miraba al otro, en una ocasión sus miradas se cruzaron y volvieron cada uno a sus ventana y cristal. Entonces Wendy decisión romper con el incomodo silencio.

-Entonces…..¿Mis muestran salieron bien?- Dijo volteando a verla con tono de chiste.

-Si….Los resultados fueron dentro del rango que esperaba, también viendo los resultados vi a lo que te referías en cuanto a la saliva- Dijo Ford con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno me alegro de haber ayudado con tu investigación…. Supongo que ya no necesitaras mas mi ayuda ¿Verdad?- Dijo Wendy con un tono coqueto, no noto que Ford estabas reduciendo la velocidad y poco a poco saliéndose del asfalto.

-En realidad Sra Corduroy, debo decirle que necesitare mucha asistencia en el futuro para mas datos, ya que los que tengo no son suficientes y resultan ser tan fascinantes- Dijo Ford Con una sonrisa a medio lado. Este se había detenido al lado de la carretera, una curva antes de llegar a la casa de Wendy. Cuando había terminado de hablar, la miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada intensa. Pero luego salió del auto y Wendy capto el mensaje rápido, así que sonriendo salió del también al encuentro con Ford.

Ambos se hallaban en la parte trasera del auto y sin perder tiempo se besaron con ganas. Wendy coloco los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ford, mientras que el la abrazo de su cintura. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo paso, pero no era que le importara tanto tampoco. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Ford sentó a Wendy sobre la cajuela y ella lo halo del cuello de suéter y lo beso con necesidad otra vez, Ford coloco una de las manos sobre la cajuela para no perder el equilibrio. Aquel beso era aun mas intenso que el anterior, pero no duro mucho, puesto que escucharon un sonido, como una rama rompiéndose, y por instinto Ford se separo de ella al instante, se giro sobre sus talones y saco su arma laser apuntando hacia el frente. Pero solo fue un mapache que pasaba por ahí. Entonces Ford se relajo y guardo su arma en su chaqueta. Se giro y vio Wendy con la respiración ligeramente agitada. Esta le sonrió y normalizo su respiración antes de hablar.

-Vaya Dr Pines, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dice, esto es fascinante – dijo Antes de darle un corto y casto beso.

-Déjeme decirle que no me cando se estudiar estos químicos cerebrales, pero debemos parar ahora, se esta haciendo tarde y debo de regresarla a su residencia- Dijo Ford Separándose de ella para que ella pudiera bajar de la cajuela.

-Aun lo veo preocupado ¿Aun teme que Dipper le diga a Stan?- Dijo Wendy mientras posaba las manos en su pecho

-No te negare que eso aun me tiene algo nervioso y mas ahora que Stanley me tiene en su mira, pero si Dipper no se lo dice esta noche, solo le borrare la memoria mientras duerme- Dijo Ford abrazándola, ella lo vio con cierta sorpresa, pero sabia que era lo mejor.

-Entonces…¿Qué haremos desde ahora? – Dijo ella posando su cabeza en el pecho de Ford.

-Tenemos que manejarnos con mas cautela, No podemos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos, no por ahora por lo menos….- Dijo Ford Posando su cabeza sobre la de Wendy.

Se abrazaron unos minutos mas antes de volver al auto, Finalmente Ford la dejo en su casa. Como no había nadie fuera o en la ventana, se despidieron con un beso. Luego este volvió a su casa, cuando llego los chico y Stan estaban cenado Stanquekes, este se les unió animadamente a la cena. Todos estaban compartiendo de nuevo domo antes, pero Ford vio por el comportamiento de todos y especialmente el de Dipper y Stan, que su sobrino no había comentado nada con su hermano. Entonces en su mente tenia algo muy claro, esa noche mientras todos durmieran, le borraría la memoria a Dipper.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Esa noche Ford estaba en su laboratorio terminando de reparar la pistola de memoria. Mientras la arreglaba, comenzaba a recordar a bill. Todo aquello que ese pequeño demonio interdimencional le había hecho pasar. No pudo evitar pasar su mano por su cuello, donde las cadenas estuvieron encerrándolo. Aun tenia las cicatrices de las torturas eléctricas de bill. Usa pigmentaciones oscuras en la base de su cuello y muñecas que permanecerían ahí como un amargo recordatorio de sus errores. Por Santo Moisés, y si que había cometido muchos, cada uno dejo su marca, física y emocional. Cuando culpo a su hermano sin darle tiempo a explicar, cuando no defendió a su hermano mientras su padre lo echaba de la casa. Como confió en ese demonio o dejo traumado Phidelford por su negligencia. Como lastimo a su hermano el día que desapareció por el portal o Ser la causa de que Stan casi desapareciera por completo. Si seguía nombrando todo lo que había hecho, la lista seria demasiado larga para que su conciencia lo aguante sin enloquecer de culpa. Pero gracias a los niños se había redimido con su hermano, con su pueblo y consigo mismo. Pero eso no evitaba que tuviera miedo de proceder en la vida cometiendo errores otra vez.

Cuando termino de repararla, la vio fijamente por un momento. ¿Y si estaba cometiendo un error? Aunque había modificado la pistola para que no dejara efectos secundarios, sabia que borrar la memoria era un tema delicado. Además ¿por que lo estaba haciendo? ¿Realmente valía la pena tanto riesgo? El no podía decir que lo que hacia era correcto, en realidad, si miraba las cosas con lógica, lo que estaba haciendo era un total, inmoral y extremadamente grave error. Cielos, era Wendy de la que hablábamos. Si comenzábamos a nombrar razones, podría escribir un libro lleno de ellas. Comenzando por el hecho de la gigantesca brecha de edad entre ambos, el podría ser su padre, no ¡El podría ser su abuelo! Tal acto podría considerarse pedofilia a los ojos de la psicología. Además ella era la chica de la que su sobrino estuvo enamorado el verano pasado y no sabia si seguía siendo así. También era la empleada de Stan, el la había visto desde que era una niñas y en un sentido de la palabra, su hermano la veía como una especie de hija rebelde. Y sobretodo lo que estaba haciendo era ilegal e inmoral. Entonces ¿Por qué seguía con esto? La respuesta era mas fácil que la pregunta, Wendy.

No importaba lo mal que estuviera su proceder o las mil y un razones que existiesen para dejar de hacerlo. Aquella adolecente era una chica verdaderamente única. El nunca había sido bueno hablando con chicas, en realidad no era bueno siquiera estando cerca de una chica, al menos desde el punto de vista romántico. En cierta forma envidiaba a Stan con por la soltura y naturalidad que tenia al hablar con mujeres, el solo se acercaba y sin abrir la boca recibía un rechazo inminente. Su hermano era un imán de chicas mientras que el era un repelente efectivo contra ellas. Pero descubrir que una chica lo encontraba atractivo e interesante, lo hacia sentirse poderoso. Pero no era la única razón, el nunca había tenido una cita, ni siquiera había besado a una chica, así que no tenia experiencia alguna. Pero ella se acerco a pedirle un consejo, ya aunque era muy obvio su falta de experiencia, ella le tuvo la confianza de pedirle ayuda. Además, no era que cualquiera le gustara, el también tenia expectativas. Le gustaban las chicas fuertes, independientes, frías ante el peligro, amantes a la aventuras y nuevas experiencias, también que fueran inteligentes y les gustara conocer mas. Además tenia cierta debilidad por las chicas algo rudas y rebeldes, pero con suficiente madurez. Wendy completaba su lista de manera extraordinaria, A los largo de los meses había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella en muchas ocasiones y descubrió que a pesar de lo relajada que ella se veía, tenia conocimientos en grandes cantidades y su amor por la lectura de diversos tipos, aunque era tan joven se mostraba muy madura y sensata en los momentos correctos. El siempre la vio a distancia, pensando que solo tenia ojos en ella de admiración y amistad (dentro de las distancias de edad). Pero ahora, el verdaderamente entiende que esa extraña calidez que le surgía cerca de ella era por que ya no la miraba como si fuera una adolecente de la familia, sino como una mujer. Aun recordaba como había espantado a ese idiota de su casa, cuando lo saco del lugar por un breve momento pudo ver por la venta a Wendy dormir, Ella solo llevaba un top muy justo y de la cintura para abajo la cubría la sabana, se veía como un ángel, su ventana en serio necesitaba cortinas.

Pero sus pensamiento nunca habían pasado de verla como una amiga de sus sobrinos hasta antes de ayer. Ella tuvo la osadía de no solo de bromear con su inexperiencia en cuanto a relaciones, si no que ella se atrevió a besarlo, arriesgándose que perder su trabajo e incluso perder la autorización de ver a su familia. Pero ese beso solo desato algo que el creía inexistente dentro de si mismo. Ese acto osado e imprudente de aquella chica, reconfiguro completamente la mente de Ford. En el primer instante, este estaba en shock, aquel era su primer beso y lo robo un adolecente de hormonas inestables. Pero fue toda una explosión de sensaciones, su cerebro trataba de organizar y entender el caos que causo un acto tan simple dentro de si. Cuando ella se separo por unos breves segundos, su cerebro se apago por completo y su instinto había tomado el mando mandando un solo mensaje, quería mas. Pero no tuvo que pedirlo o hacer nada, ella lo beso de nuevo, con un poco mas confianza, entonces sin experiencia o plan de proceder, este correspondió, su cuerpo se mando solo, la abrazo para tener mas cercanía, todo aquello era nuevo y distinto, sobre todo increíble. Desde entonces entendió tanto que había visto, oído y leído en libro de poesía y romance clásicos en la literaria. Comprendía como había personas que se entregaban a las mas bajas pasiones sin medir las consecuencias o de cómo la frase de "Serás la perdición de mi, mujer" que había escuchado tanto a su padre decir a su madre, hoy se sentiría tan dulce en sus propios labios. Wendy era todo lo que podría desear en una chica y es aquella que le dio la bienvenida a una parte mas irracional, aunque también mas sentimental de su ser, cosa de la cual no se quejaba. No había duda, no importaba los muchos riesgos que este enfrentara o las infinitas razones que hacían ese deseo naciente prohibido, el seguiría adelante, Wendy lo valía.

Aun así tenia un temor completamente justificado. ¿Qué era él verdaderamente para Wendy? El ya era un hombre que había vivido una vida, una no muy buena o feliz, pero esa era su vida. En cambio ella apenas estaba en la flor de su juventud, ella apenas estaba comenzando a vivir, tenia tanto por ver, descubrir, errores que cometer y decisiones que tomar. El podría representar un bache en su camino. Gracias a la constante lucha de supervivencia entre dimensiones, se encontraba en excelente forma física, pero de nuevo, no era joven y aun estando como estaba los años no perdonan a nadie y los problemas vendrían o empeorarían. No quería ser una carga en la vida de Wendy, ella no tenia porque parar su vida por alguien como el, en especial por alguien como el. Además, sabia que lo estaba arriesgando todo por el todo. Si las cosas no salían bien ambos se verían afectados, el mas que ella en todos los sentidos. El no suele ser alguien abierto a sentir o dar su sentimientos, casi siempre le había ido muy mal al serlo. Eso claro, comenzó a cambiar gracias a los niños y la reconciliación con Stan. Pero aun con todo el temor que carcomía su mente y corazón estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, así como había dicho, ya no era joven. Y se había perdido de tantas cosas buenas que la vida pudo darle, que no desea perder ni un segundo se su existencia. Claro esta que, la vejez no seria un problema si todo salía como lo estaba planeando.

Ford se había hundido tanto en sus pensamiento que cuando volvió a la realidad se vio justo frente a la puerta de los niños, cuando agarro el picaporte, dudo un momento si realmente lo haría, pero luego dejo las inseguridades de lado, aun si las cosas no fueran a seguir con Wendy, es mejor que Dipper no recuerde el beso que vio. Finalmente, tampoco quería perder la confianza y admiración de su sobrino, además el estaría viviendo mejor en la ignorancia. Así que con ese pensamiento entro silenciosamente. Ya dentro, se detuvo un momento a ver a los chicos dormir, de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba en secreto era ver a sus sobrinos dormir. Verlos era un recordatorio de que no estaba solo, que había sobrevivido a lo peor y que existía la esperanza para el. Antes de acercarse a Dipper, vio como Mabel temblaba ligeramente, ya que el noche estaba bastante fresca y su sábana esta mas debajo de su cadera. Entonces este le subió la sabana hasta cubrirle los hombros. Ella dejo de temblar y sonrió ligeramente. Entonces se volteo a ver a su sobrino, este también tenia la sábana algo baja pero solo sobre la cintura. Este comenzó a programar el nombre del recuerdo en la maquina, entonces apunto a la frente de Dipper y con algo de inquietud disparo. El rayo solo duro unos segundos, pero la luz que emitía era demasiado brillante para la oscuridad. Temía que Dipper se despertara en el proceso o Mabel se despertara y lo sorprendiera. Pero cuando volteo a ver a su sobrina ella seguía plácidamente dormida y cuando el rayo acabo, Dipper seguía verdaderamente sumido en sus sueños. Dio un suspiro en silencio y termino acomodando la sábana de su sobrino. Luego salió de la habitación hacia su estudio. Lo que Ford no noto era que su sobrina de pisadas muy ligeras lo seguía con sigilo y distancia. Al parecer cuando este termino de acomodar la sábana de ésta y se giro a Dipper, ella se había despertado. Y aun recuperando la lucidez, distinguió la pistola de memoria y vio como la apunto a su hermano. Ella despertó por completo por la sorpresa, pero se abstuvo de hacer cualquier sonido que alertara a su tío de su atención. Ella cuando vio que el comenzaba a girarse, fingió dormir deseando que el no se diera cuenta. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos su tío estaba acomodando la sábana de su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces el salió de la habitación, y con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Pato o a Dipper salió detrás de su tío.

Aquello no era normal, sabia que su tío no maneja mucho el concepto de que los niños no manejen armamento, pero el sabia lo peligrosa que era la pistola de memoria, además si borraba el recuerdo de alguien, debía tener su consentimiento y era obvio que Dipper no autorizo que le borraran la memoria. Su tío era extraño a veces, pero ella sabia que todo lo que hacia se lo decía a ellos y a Stan. Además era alguien con fuerte concepto de la lealtad, la confianza y el respeto. También sabia que su tío no era de las personas que hacían las cosas impulsivamente, el era muy calculador y pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas. Ahí había gato encerrado y estaba decidida a averiguar que era. Se oculto detrás de las cajas con camisetas y vio como su tío tecleaba la contraseñas en la maquina expendedora y entro detrás con mucho sigilo, espero unos segundo y luego fue también. Cuando llego a las escaleras vio como el ascensor comenzaba a marcar que bajaba. Ella vio que se detuvo en el numero 2, así que volvió a esperar unos segundos y luego tecleo el código del ascensor, entro y marco el segundo piso. Cuando llego vio que la puerta de seguridad estaba abierta y la de madera solo ligeramente. Se veía un luz desde dentro, entonces cuando se asomo por la ranura, vio como su tío tomaba el tubo de memoria y la pistola la dejaba en el escritorio del ordenador. Entonces este puso el tuvo en una reproductor de memoria que tenia y comenzó a reproducirla. Mientras la memoria de Dipper iba corriendo. Ella entro sigilosamente y tomo la pistola de memoria, y la apunto a su tío. Ford estaba viendo como Dipper llego a su laboratorio y apenas se veían un par de siluetas pero distinguibles, además aunque casino se veía, se podía distinguir a los 2 en el asiento, la imagen no era muy clara por la oscuridad, pero por deducción cualquiera, lo podría interpretar como un beso o una Conversación con técnicamente nada de espacio personal. Pero ya no era un problema, finalmente no era como que tuviera que preocuparse de que algunos de sus sobrinos haya visto nada.

-¿Qué es eso que hacías con Wendy? Porque parece como que se estuvieran besando o hablaban demasiado de cerca – Dijo Mabel tratando de sonar con autoridad.

Ford tembló de golpe y palideció reconociendo la voz de su sobrina. Cuando se giro, vio que Mabel con una expresión seria, apuntándole con la pistola de memoria. Sabia que estaba encerrado y no le venia ninguna buena idea en el momento. Deseó no haberse quitado la placa metálica craneal hace medio año.

-¡Contéstame tío Ford!¿Por que le borraste ese recuerdo a Dipper? ¡¿Por qué estas actuando lo-loco?! ¡Respóndeme o le diré a Dipper y tío Stan!- Dijo Mabel enojada.

Ford comenzó a sudar, el pánico lo ataco de repente, pero sabia que no había salida mas que decirle la verdad a su sobrina, así que suspiro con resignación y se agacho al nivel de Mabel.

-Esta bien, te diré todo, pero dame la pistola – Dijo Ford Extendiendo su mano hacia Mabel.

-No se si deba, después de todo ya no se si debo confiar en ti-Dijo algo dolida.

Ford sabia que se merecía la desconfianza y la decepción de Mabel, pero también sabia que su sobrina era muy dada a perdonar con facilidad.

-Cariño se que tienes todo el derecho a reclamarme e incluso a desconfiar de mi por lo que viste, pero si me das la pistola, nos sentaremos en el sofá y te explicar todo- Dijo Ford con una sonrisa a medio lado.

-No lo se….-Dijo Mabel aflojando ligeramente el agarre de la pistola.

-Mabel, dime esto ¿Crees que yo seria capaz de hacer algo para lastimar a la familia y en especial a uno de ustedes?-Dijo Ford mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-…No….Yo se que no-Dijo ella bajando la mirada y cediendo la pistola a Ford.

-Gracias cariño, ven al sofá, así hablamos mas cómodos-Dijo Ford dándole la mano a su sobrina.

-Podríamos tomar un chocolate caliente, me gustan mucho los chocolates calientes cuando hace frio – Dijo ella con su típica sonrisa.

-Solo por esta vez, sabes que no es bueno que tomes muchos dulces por las noches- Dijo Ford algo resignado.

Este había creado una cafetera que hacia todo tipo de cafés y bebidas a través de la materialización de los objetos, solo activo la pantalla, coloco los ingredientes en la pantalla y la maquina comenzó su proceso de materializar los ingredientes en las diferente partes del mundo, luego esta los preparaba y debajo el puso una taza en donde comenzó a caer una receta de chocolate caliente belga y al final la maquina puso crema batida, con un palillo de chocolate, espolvoreo con un poco de cacao rayado y dejo caer 2 malvaviscos para luego quemarlos ligeramente. Luego tecleo otra vez y se preparo un café francés con menta, leche y crema, con un toque de vainilla espolvoreada. Después fue a las puertas y las cerro ambas, no quería que alguien mas escuchara la historia. Llevo el chocolate a su sobrina, cuando se sentó tomo un sorbo de su café y luego se lo dijo a su sobrina que no lo interrumpiera ni que hiciera un alboroto hasta que terminara de decir todo, ella mientras se toma un sorbo de su chocolate asintió.

Comenzó suspirando con cierta resignación y comenzó a contarle todo a su sobrina. El le ralo de los suceso que habían pasado en los últimos tres días, lo del chico imprudente que había intentado orinar en casa de Wendy. También le conto sobre sus dudas y sus inseguridades. Le conto sobre la infinidad de razones por la que sabia que sus acciones estaban indescriptiblemente mal. Pero también le conto lo que veía en Wendy y lo que ella el hacia sentir. Sobre su falta de experiencia con las mujeres y los ligeros celos que sentía de Stan por su facilidad a la hora de ligar. Ford sin darse cuenta se desahogo de tantas cosas con su sobrina y vio que ella en todo momento se mantuvo escuchándolo atentamente con los ojos abierto y apenas asintiendo en algunas ocasiones. Y finalmente explico las razones por la cuales borro la memoria de Dipper. Cuando este termino, se sentía verdaderamente liberado de compartir todo con su sobrina, pero esperaba la reacción de ella, ya que no hacia ningún movimiento, supuso que fue demasiada información, hasta que Mabel hablo.

-¿Ósea que tu y Wendy ahora están saliendo?-Dijo ella aun con un rostro neutral.

-No podría afirmarlo completamente ya que es muy pronto para decir nada-Dijo Ford algo avergonzado.

-Entonces esto…. No es enserio para ti…No te sientes igual por Wendy-Dijo Mabel mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Claro que no!...Voy muy enserio con esto Mabel, no soy de lo que solo juegan con los sentimientos de las chicas, eso solo que nunca he sentido esto antes- Dijo Ford rascándose la nuca ligeramente sonrojado.

-Tío solo responde esto….¿Te gusta Wendy?-Dijo ella Con una expresión suave.

-Yo….si… a pesar de mi edad y lo mal que este sentirlo….si, me gusta-Dijo Ford con el sonrojo aun mas fuerte.

Mabel sonrió de lleno de repente y luego Salto del sofá gritando de alegría y luego abrazo a su tío.

-¡Oh tío que feliz estoy por ti! ¡Si te gusta y vas enserio, el resto no importa!¡Lo que importa es que tu y ella sean felices!¡Sobre todo tu tío! ¡Mereces toda la felicidad del mundo!-Dijo Mabel reforzando su abrazo.

Ella sintió como su tío también la abrazaba y luego sintió como este temblaba, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, puesto que el hombro de su piyama se estaba sintiendo húmeda.

-Gracias cariño, gracias por pensar eso de mi-Dijo sonriendo con la voz aterrizada. Sentía que ahora tenia una conexión mas fuerte con su sobrina y vio en ella una buena confidente, aunque no para todos los temas (temas de adultos).

-Tío no llores, me pone triste verte llorar-Dijo ella limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Gracias Mabel, pero escúchame, esto que te he contado es muy delicado y si te lo he dicho, es confiando en que guardaras el secreto, aun de Dipper-Dijo Ford mirando la a los ojos con una mirada seria.

-Tranquilo tío, soy una tumba y cuentas con mi ayuda en lo que necesites- Dijo ella sonriendo. Ford sonrió a su sobrina y después se durmieron en el sofá.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Aquella mañana Ford se despertó con una curiosa sensación de relajación, cuando comenzó a tener mas lucidez sintió un peso ligero sobre su pecho. Ese bajo la mirada para investigar que estaba presionando su pecho, entonces vio a una Mabel muy acunada con la cabeza en su pecho, estrechada en un como abrazo de suyo. Ella estaba arropada con su abrigo largo de uso diario, entonces recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior con su sobrina y que en la madrugada se quito su abrigo y se lo puso a Mabel para que no tuviera frio, abrazándola para extra calor. Este sonrió viéndola dormir, su sobrina una chica muy especial, la palabra que la define es particular. Ella era una chica con una creatividad muy amplia, tenia muchas habilidades artísticas, entre ellas el dibujo, cosa que fue mejorando mucho con el tiempo, al grado de que ella había hecho las ilustraciones del diario de Dipper y había enviado varios dibujos interesantes por mail, mientras el y Stan estaban de viaje. En los últimos meses había madurado mucho, según le decía Dipper había dejado de usar brillo en casi todo, incluyendo la dañina costumbre de ingerirlo. También ella se intereso en la investigación de lo paranormal, aunque era mas por la influencia de su hermano. Había entrado al equipo de atletismo de su escuela, y incluso gano una medalla en la prueba de resistencia del presidente.

Ford al principio se había hecho mas afín con Dipper por las similitudes en actitudes, intereses y personalidad. Pero con Mabel era una relación mas lejana, no tenían casi nada en común, y eran personalidades muy opuestas. Además aunque había desarrollado un carácter mas fuerte y osado gracias a sus vivencia pasadas, aun era sumamente tímido a la hora de tratar con personas nuevas. Pero sabia que debía tratar de al menos tener una relación estándar con ella. Y tal estreches comenzó generarse en las fiesta de navidad, por el hecho de que antes de que hiciera algo, Mabel fue la que dio el primer paso. Entonces descubrió cosas que compartía con su sobrina, como el amor por la lectura, capacidades de dibujo y el cierto perfeccionismo con la caligrafía. Además gracias a ella, comenzaba a ver cosas interesantes en todo lugar, además también ella le enseño a ver con otra perspectiva de ver cosas que no entendía. Podía decir que con su sobrina podía ver las cosas con mas ilusión y sentir las cosas con mas intensidad. Ella sin duda tenia un brillo que iluminaba cualquier rincón oscuro de sus corazón. Entonces entendió que a pesar de que ambos niños tenían personalidades opuestas, funcionaban en prefecta armonía, uno era lo que al otro le faltaba. Eso también le ayuda a mejorar su relación con Stanley. Ya que ahora veía en su hermano, cosas que a el le faltaban, sentía que esa conexión que creía olvidada se presentaba a sus ojos a través de los niños. Lo que dio paso a que el y su hermano la tuvieran de nuevo, pero de una manera mas madura. También vio que la afinidad que tuviera con su sobrinos seria diferente, pero ahora al mismo nivel. Pero sabia que su conexión mas acertada era con Dipper, así como la de Mabel era con Stan.

Se detuvo a observar su estudio, pensaba en los cambios que había tenido la cabaña. Luego de que ellos se fueran a navegar, Soos quedando encargado de la cabaña había hecho algunos cambios, claro siempre consultándolo con ellos primeros. Casi después de que ellos partieron la popularidad de la cabaña había aumentado en gran medida por las historias que extendieron los pobladores desde el Raromagedón. Entonces los turistas veían a la cabaña como famélicos a un buffet callejero. Las ganancias había aumentado exponencialmente, cosa que dio paso la inversiones que se hicieron en el lugar. Primero Soos había mandado a hacer una ampliación a la cabaña, esta había creció bastante, Ahora era mas ancha en el techo, en el ático habían dos habitaciones con bastante espacio, obvio que fue pensando en los niños, además también tenia un baño y habían instalado un sistema de calefacción, cada habitación tenia una cama, un escritorio, un tocador pequeño, un gacetero con cuatro gavetas y una mesita de noche. Así cada uno tendría el espacio que necesitara sin estar muy lejos un del otro. En el primer piso, había ampliado un poco la tienda de regalos, además tenia algunos artículos nuevos. También el recorrido había crecido bastante, tenia muchas atracciones nuevas, un poco mas realistas pero sin ser muy peligrosas. La cocina había sido equipada con nuevos electrodomésticos, incluyendo el cambio de los mas viejos como la nevera o la estufa. Además el comedor era mas amplio con una mesa y sillas de pino tratado. La sala fue una de la que mas creció, tenia mucha mas espacio, casi otra habitación de espacio, tenia ahora otro tapiz de suelo mucho mas cómodo y fácil de limpiar, tenia un juego de Sofá nuevo mucho mas grande y ahora tenían dos sofás reclinables, había tenido una televisión nueva, pero accidentalmente Ford la rompió con un una solución que se salió de control, pero aun con la televisión vieja de Stan estaban cómodos, aunque ya estaban en los tramites de reponerla. También habían instalado aires acondicionados a todas las habitaciones (excepto los baños, claro), cabe mencionar también que había puesto, además de las repisas y estantes básicos, una estantería que tenia alguna de las medallas importantes que Ford había conseguido en el pasado, Varios subvenirs de que habían conseguido en los viajes por el mar, algunos reconocimientos de Dipper en ciencias, de Mabel en arte y por supuesto fotos de todos ellos.

También había ampliado las habitaciones de el y Stanley, la de su hermano era grande aunque la mayoría de las cosas que tenia no había cambiado, ahora tenia una piel de oso como alfombra y su cama era de madera artesanal con un colchón reclinable especial para su espalda, además su baño era ligeramente mas grande con una bañera que tenia dispensador de jabón liquido para la bañera. La habitación de Ford también era mas grande, tenia una cama parecida a la de Stan, pero con la diferencia de que el marco tenia integrado un cazador de sueños decorativo. Tenia un escritorio, seguía teniendo su sofá, un espejo de cuerpo completo, además también le habían instalado un baño en su habitación. Se habían construido dos habitaciones mas, las cuales eran de la abuela de Soos y de Melody que se había mudado al lugar. También el baño general de la casa se había hecho mas grande y tenia una bañera con sistema de burbujas. Las remodelaciones de los pisos inferiores Soos espero a que los hermanos estuvieran de vuelta en la cabaña. Con la debida supervisión de Ford, se hicieron los cambios de los pisos subterráneos. Primero fue el estudio de Ford, había puesto un sofá en el de tres asientos y uno reclinable. El lugar había crecido hasta alcanzar las mismas dimensiones de la casa, ahora estaba dividida en el área de relajación y el área de experimento secretos. Había instala dos libreros de paredes completas, que había estado completando con libros des estudios y los diarios que había repuesto. Cambio los equipos viejos y algo obsoletos por nuevos de nueva generación, además de que había construido parte de su nuevo equipo. En el área de los experimentos secreto colocaron una puerta de titanio reforzado para que en caso de cuarentena nada escapara de ahí. Además de que había puesto una televisión para distraerse de su trabajo de vez en cuando. El piso del laboratorio también había crecido, tenia ahora una habitación que era como una enfermería, también al igual que su estudio, los equipos habían sido cambiados por tecnología de punta. Su mesa de trabajo era mucho mas amplia, además tenia una computadora en la cual almacenaba la información que iba recolectando. Y aunque había instalado un buen sistema de iluminación, prefería trabajar con luz tenue. Tenia una pequeña sala de armamento, donde guardaba las arma generales y muchas experimentales. En el área donde solía tener el portal lo dividió en tres partes, una en la cual tenia todo los productos químicos y experimentos con soluciones y sustancias de toda clase. La otra era una sala de prueba para las armas, inventos y productos químicos que hacia o creaba. Finalmente la tercera era donde tenia los especímenes que estudiaba, aunque los mas peligrosos los tenia en su bunker, además el bunker también había tenia algunos cambios. Había cambiado el equipo y alimentos de supervivencia, había puesto un baño y una habitación por si una investigación requería su presencia mas de unas cuantas horas También se había encargado de todos los experimentos y seres que tenia congelados. Nunca volverían a amenazar a nadie, además había agregado junto con las cámaras de criogenización celdas de energía para especímenes que no necesitaran ser conservados. Si, gracias a Soos la cabaña había crecido y se había hecho mucho mas agradable.

Giro su cabeza hacia el reloj digital que tenia sobre su escritorio, este marca cuarto para las ocho. En otras palabras era hora de levantarse, este paso la mano sobre el hombro de su sobrina para tratar de sacarla de su reino de los sueños.

-Mabel…..Mabel cariño, ya es hora de levantarse- Dijo Ford con voz suave. Entonces Mabel comenzó a despertar poco a poco.

-Um….¿Tío Ford?...Buenos días- Dijo ella con los ojos entre abiertos esbozando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días a ti también pequeña, vamos arriba, que Stanley ya esta haciendo el desayuno- Dijo Ford pasando la mano por la cabeza de su sobrina.

-Sabes tío, es la primera vez que duermo con alguien que no sea mi hermano, ahora entiendo la que decían muchos niños en la escuela cundo eran niños, cuando tenían un mal sueño que se sentían protegidos en cama de sus padres -Dijo Mabel abrazando a Ford.

-¿Tus padres no te dejaban dormir con ellos cuando tenias un mal sueño? –Dijo Ford sintiendo algo de tristeza.

-No, nunca podíamos subir a su cama o dormir con ellos, una vez me escabullí porque Dipper fue en un viaje escolar de un día, pero cuando se dieron cuenta, me despertaron y me pelearon el hecho de que sabia las reglas y me mandaron a mi habitación, si que se molestaron esa noche-Dijo ella con voz dolida.

-Se lo que sientes, mi padre era así, pero si salía de la ciudad, mi madre nos dejaba dormir con ella, siempre las pesadillas desaparecían- Dijo Ford con cierta nostalgia.

-Perdón si esto te molestas – Dijo Mabel levantándose de su tío, este le siguió el paso.

-Para nada, siempre ten conciencia de que si tu o tu hermano necesitan dormir con alguno de nosotros o un abrazo, no duden en pedirlo, para nosotros siempre es un placer- Dijo cargando a Mabel, quien aun seguía medio dormida.

-¿Tío Ford?¿que haces?-Dijo Mabel un poco sonrojada.

-Llevo a una princesa a la parte alta del castillo –Dijo Ford con ternura.

-Gracias tío…. Es decir….Rey….. Ford…..-Dijo Mabel antes de dormirse de nuevo en los brazos de su tío.

Este la subió por el ascensor, no podía evitar verla y sentir dulzura de ese cuadro. Pero también recordó el comentario que ella hizo, de repente la dulzura fue remplazada por la pena. Ella y su hermano casi no hablaban de sus padre, además Stan no los mencionaba mucho, pero las pocas veces que lo hacia no era con alegría o placer, mas bien con molestia contenida. Pensaba de nuevo en la propuesta que le había hecho a Dipper, ahora que lo pensaba era muy estúpida su idea. No podía pedir a uno fuera sin el otro, ya no quería que Dipper fuera su aprendiz, muy dentro de su ser tenia un extraño deseo que esos niños fuesen sus hijos. Ellos eran lo mas cercano que tenían a ese prospecto y en realidad hasta que los conoció nunca le paso por la mente tener una familia. Ellos eran todo para el y su hermano, cada momento que pasaban con ellos era uno que atesoraban. Y no es como que Stan no sintiera lo mismo, habían discutido varias veces el tema mientras estuvieron en el mar. Aunque ellas sabían que esa seria imposible, ya que su hermano estaba legalmente muerto, y el tenia un largo historia criminal gracias a el. Pero no era que no estuviera trabajando para resolver ese inconveniente. Aunque mientras eso fuera un muro, también habían hablado de llevar a los niños con la excusa de ser los aprendices de Ford, cosa que no era una mentira del todo, pero era mas una pantalla para sus verdaderas intenciones, tener a los niños consigo.

Cuando llego arriba, se dirigió a la cocina, ahí ya estaban Dipper y Stan conversando mientras preparaban el desayuno. Stan preparaba huevos con tocino, mientras Dipper ponía algunas naranjas en la maquina extractora que Ford hizo. El movió ligeramente a su sobrina y esta se levanto otra vez, entonces bajo de los brazos de su tío y le devolvió su abrigo. Ambos se unieron a la preparación del desayuno, Ford junto Stan preparo tostadas francesas, entonces Mabel fue junto a Dipper y puso la maquina multi-estaciones de café a preparar tres tazas de café y 2 de té de limón. Cuando pusieron la mesa aparecieron Soos, su abuelita y Melody. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y conversaban mientras desayunaban. A la Mitad del desayuno, Alguien toco la puerta, Ford se ofreció a ir a abrir. Cuando llego a la puerta, un sonrisa a medio lado se asomo en el rostro de Ford. Wendy había llegado otra vez algo temprano, pero esta vez su rostro reflejaba buen animo. No tenia muestra de haberse trasnochado otra vez. Ford abrió la puerta y le dio la bienvenida de manera muy cordial.

-Buenos días Sra Corduroy, es una sorpresa tenerla tan temprano-Dijo Ford con una sonrisa.

-Me dieron un aventón hasta aquí Dr Pines y no lo podía rechazar- Dijo mientras entraba gustosa.

Las miradas entre ellos dejaban ver que la aparente formalidad, eran miradas intensas y de mensajes múltiples ocultos. Ford miro detrás de si y en los alrededores de que no hubiera nadie cerca del perímetro. Una vez comprobado, con un brazo la tomo de cintura, la atrajo hacia si y la mantuvo en un agarre férreo. Ella se sorprendió pero vio como el le deba una mirada intensa otra vez, ella sonrió y le dio una mirada de complicidad, tenían sus rostros apenas separados por una nariz de distancia, ambos sonreían.

-Bueno Sra Corduroy, ya que el perímetro es seguro déjeme preguntarle ¿Es esa forma de saludarme? Me pareció muy fría de su parte – Dijo Ford con voz seductora.

-No pensé que usted fuera del tipo exigente Dr Pines, pero le pregunto ¿Qué hará usted al respecto?- Dijo ella desafiándolo.

La sonrisa de Ford solo puedo aumentar ante el desafío, ella le gustaba provocarlo. Entonces la beso con pasión, la ejerció mas presión del brazo en la cintura de Wendy, mientras el otro viajo hacia su espalda. Ella correspondió con las misma ganas y poso sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Ford. El beso era exigente, era una lucha de poder entre ambos, una que Ford, a falta de experiencia, estaba ganando con creces. En un punto Ford, camino hasta la pared, sin romper el beso, aprisionando a Wendy. Se separaron por escasos milímetros por la falta de aire, pero Ford no le dio tregua o descanso, la beso de nuevo y esta vez con su lengua como invasor impertinente. Ella sin protestar le dio la bienvenida, la lucha de poderes tomo un nuevo nivel de intensidad. Pero de repente pararon cuando oyeron un grito desde el comedor.

-¡Dipper!¡Ya que vas a la tienda, dime si ves mi bolígrafo arcoíris!- Grito Mabel desde la cocina.

-Mabel no tienes que gritar aun no he salido del al cocina- Dijo Dipper con tono de fastidio.

Antes de separarse Ford le susurro al oído que se la vería después, luego se fue hacia el elevador con una sonrisa seductora en el rostro. Cuando Dipper llego vio a Wendy con un fuerte sonrojo y cara lago descolocada, este le pregunto si paso algo, pero ella se calmo y le dijo que nada importante. Este la miro extrañado y salió de la cabaña. Ella solo pudo sonreír pensando que Ford quería jugar un juego muy peligroso…..Entonces que empiece la diversión.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Stan estaba en la cocina sirviéndose un vaso de agua, tenia la garganta algo irritada. Aunque disfrutaba su trabajo, dar tantos recorridos a las personas era un poco agotador a su edad. Y aunque estaba buena en forma física gracias a los viajes con Ford, seguía siendo viejo, se agotaba mas rápido que el promedio y su garganta se irrita con mas facilidad. Pero a pesar de eso su habilidad de atrapar turistas en sus historias seguía siendo la mejor, no por nada lo conocían como el maestro del engaño. Cuando termino su vaso de agua se dirigió a la tienda de regalos, debía ir a ver que Wendy no estuviera holgazaneando. Aunque sabia que esa costumbre se había vuelto innecesaria, la chica ya estaba mas aplicada en su deber e incluso se veía mas cooperadora con otras actividades. Wendy fue una de las niñas que venia cuando era pequeña buscando fantasía falsa, pero luego solo dejo de hacerlo. A veces, cuando iba a la ciudad a conseguir algo veía como ella y Soos hablaban. Los años pasaban y la veía en distintos lugares trabajando, nunca duraba mucho en ellos. En realidad nunca le presto mucha atención hasta unas vacaciones que el caminaba por el pueblo buscando algo que le diera una idea para otra atracción. Entonces escucho una discusión del Varonil con sus hija, ella rogaba por no ir al campamento de leñadores, pero el insistía por el hecho de que no quería que ella se la pasara con otros adolecentes tontos. Entonces el le dio la opción de conseguir trabajo en un día como medida para no ir. Ella le replicaba que ya no había lugar donde la dejaran trabajar. Pero su padre se mostro inflexible, o encontraba trabajo ese día o se iría al campamento al día siguiente. Stan sintió algo de pena por la chica y recordó lo estricto que solía ser su padre. Por un momento se vio a si mismo en Wendy, entonces cuando ella se quedo sola, este se acerco y le dijo que necesitaba una cajera que atendiera la tienda de regalos. Este le dijo que la paga no era mucha, pero antes de darle mas detalles ella salto a abrazarlo dándole las gracias y se fue a contarle a su padre. Stan pensó que se arrepentiría después, pero al final, aun con lo vaga que solía ser ella, este realmente estuvo mucho menos cargado con el trabajo y vio que ella realmente era necesaria. Y con todo lo que había pasado con sus sobrinos y hermanos, entendió algo, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta. Esa chica se había vuelto una especie de hija para el.

Cuando se encontraba en la tienda de regalos vio que Wendy estaba saliendo de detrás del mostrador, algo distraída y con una sonrisa algo boba. Este se sorprendió porque no veía por las ventanas a sus amigos, pero decidió preguntarle.

-¿A dónde vas tan alegre niña? –Dijo Stan con su típica voz de aburrimiento.

-¿Yo? …Voy a ver a su hermano- Dijo Wendy tratando de sonar desinteresada, pero Stan podía leer entre líneas.

-¿A ver a poindexter? ¿Y para que exactamente? – Dijo Stan entrecerrando los ojos, ella y el estaban mas extraños de lo normal.

-Para una investigación en la que me pidió ayuda, me llamo para ver los resultados-Dijo ella comenzando a ponerse nerviosa, pero trato de disimularlo.

-De acuerdo… Ve pero no te tardes, no quiero que vayan a venir clientes y tu no estés para vigilar a los ladrones- Dijo Stan fingiendo restarle importancia.

-Claro jefe- Dijo ella relajándose y se fue a la maquina expendedora.

Una vez cerro la maquina, bajo las escaleras con rapidez, tecleo el código del ascensor y entro en el. Entonces lo puso en marcha el numero dos y comenzó el descenso. Ella se sentía algo apurada por llegar, una vez en el lugar vio que la puerta de metal estaba cerrada con llave, pero ella había aprendió algunas cosas de Stan. Así que tomo un par de pinchos y los doblo como Stan le había enseñado. Comenzó a forzar la cerradura y casi de inmediato la cerradura cedió. Luego de abrir la primera fue al de la segunda, también la abrió fácil. Ella abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado de hacer ruido y entro de puntas. Vio como Ford estaba viendo un libro de frente al librero sin percatarse de su presencia. Entonces ella fue cerro ambas puertas sin hacer ruido. Luego camino sigilosamente hacia el y estaba preparada para taparle los ojos, pero Ford hablo primero.

-Vas a tener que hacer un mejor esfuerzo para sorprenderme, querida… - Dijo Ford esbozando una sonrisa mientras ponía el libro en su lugar.

-Espera ¿Cómo supiste que venia?-Dijo Wendy retrayendo sus manos a su pecho.

Sin girarse Ford señalo hacia su escritorio, entonces Wendy vio que arriba había una pantalla grande con varios cuadros de imágenes de la casa, entre ellos, los del bunker, el ascensor, el estudio y el laboratorio. Ella solo pudo negar con un sonrisa, Stan podría ser el maestro del engaño, pero Ford lo era en tecnología.

-¿Así que ahora soy "querida"? –Dijo ella abrazándolo por detrás y recostando la cabeza de su espalda, mientras aspiraba el olor a pino de su ropa.

Ford aun sonriendo, se giro sobre su eje, sin romper el abrazo de Wendy. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, puso una mano en su cintura, mientras la otra se poso en el rostros de Wendy, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

-Bueno, supuse que el elogio seria mas apropiado una expresión tan impersonal como señorita, pero puedo parar si te molesta – Dijo el con voz pausada.

-No me molesta en lo absoluto, solo me tomo por sorpresa, usted no suele usar palabras cursis –Dijo Wendy con una mirada seductora.

-Usted es una de las pocas excepciones a la regla – Dijo Ford con la voz mas ronca, mientras se acercaba al rostro de Wendy.

Primero fue un pico, luego un beso casto y finalmente fue un beso en toda su regla. Ella apretó su abrazo, sosteniendo su abrigo con las manos. El paso la mano que tenia en el rostro de Wendy a su cuello, mientras que el otro paso a la espalda de su cintura, reforzando su agarre en ella. Poco a poco el beso fue tomando mas intensidad, paso de ser un beso intenso a uno pasional. Sin romper el beso, Wendy fue impulsándolo hasta que este quedo recostado en el librero. Ford cuando tomo conciencia de esto, se separo de ello por escaso milímetros y la giro hasta tenerla entre el y el librero, luego la beso de nuevo. Ella soltó su abrazo y coloco las manos en las repisas del librero tratando de tomar el control de nuevo. Pero Ford no se lo permitió, soltó el cuello y la cintura de Wendy, después agarro las manos de esta y las sostuvo en un agarre firme a nivel de su rostro. Se separaron por la falta de aire y mientras recuperaban el aliento, Wendy comenzó a analizar la situación. En ninguna relación que había estado, los chicos habían tenido una actitud lo suficientemente dominante que no se viera aplacada por la de ella. Y ver como Ford estaba tomando el control, le gustaba, no era que ella fuera alguien sumisa, pero descubrió que le gustaba como el tomaba el control de la situación en sus manos, literalmente. Podía ver como en los ojos de Ford había se habían oscurecido, parecía la mirada de un lobo hambriento, esa mirada la hacia sentir vulnerable.

-Además de exigente ¿También es dominante? – Dijo Wendy sin aliento.

-Haces que descubra nuevas e interesantes facetas mías, y te puedo decir que son de mi completo agrado – Dijo Ford con voz ronca.

-¿Así que le gusta verme atrapada? ¿no creerá que soy una chica sumisa?-Dijo Wendy ya con la voz mas pausada.

-Al contrario querida, eres una verdadera loba salvaje, pero yo también soy una fiera, una que le gusta mucho ser el alfa-Dijo el pasando su pulgar alas palmas de Wendy sin soltar sus manos.

-Entonces béseme Señor Alfa – Dijo ella con voz de terciopelo.

El obedeció gustoso, el no se cansaba de sus besos. La textura era suave y carnosa, eran de un color rosa pálido. Pero a pesar de lo delicado que se veían esos labios, eran fieros, eran un conjunto de músculos firmes y habilidosos. Cada vez que la besaba, su sabor era peculiar, sabía a menta y cereza, aunque sabia que le gustaba el sabor de ese chicle. Cada beso entre ellos lo convertía en un adicto, sus besos eran como un néctar afrodisiaco, puramente adictivo e irresistible. Pero sus besos no era lo único, también estaba el resto de ella. Cada vez que tocaba su rostro, sentía su piel suave como la ceda contra su mano. Cuando la miraba, se sentía dueño de todas esas pecas que relucían en su hermosos rostro o de sus hipnóticos ojos cafés. Cuando la abrazaba, podía sentir las curvas perfectas de su costado, toda una obra de arte complemente simétrica y hermosa. Cuando la besaba, no solo se perdía en el paraíso que eran sus labios, sino que podía aspirar el olor de su perfume mezclado con el de su shamppo. El podía distinguir los olores por separado. Su perfume tenia un olor herbal y a tronco de árbol. Pero su shamppo olía como a canela y fresas. Una mezcla de esencias que le recordaban la primavera y a una pastelería que solía visitar de niño. Podía perderse en todas las sensaciones que Wendy le provocaba. Una de sus manos flojo el agarre y la mano de Wendy logro zafarse, para poder pasar al cuello de Ford, haciendo que este profundizara el beso. Ford soltó la otra mano y puso las suyas en su espalda bajo. La mano restante de Wendy también fue a su cuello, y Ford sintió como una de las manos de ella se enredaba en su pelo, despeinándolo. Aquel gesto hizo que Ford comenzara a sentir un extraño calor, una sensación desconocida y burbujeante que lo hizo comenzar a perder la razón. Se separo de ella por escasos milímetros pero solo un segundo, entonces la volvió a besar con fuerza. Ejerció mas presión contra ella hasta tenerla inmóvil en sus brazos, entonces sus manos viajaron de su espalda baja hasta sus muslos, entonces los agarro con firmeza y la levanto haciendo que ella quedara media cabeza mas alta que el. Ella lo miro con sorpresa, aquel hombre había acertado al decir que era una fiera. Ella lo beso otra vez y luego se percato de que se estaba moviendo, luego sintió como descendía. Se separo de nuevo y vio que estaban recostados en el sofá, mas recostados que sentados. Ella miro a Ford y este le dio una sonrisa.

-Pensé que podía ceder un poco el poder a ti- Dijo Ford acariciando su rostro.

-Gracias por su amabilidad, Dr Pines- Dijo Wendy acercándose a el.

-Ford…..Llámame Ford, Dr Pines me hace sentir mas viejo de lo que soy- Dijo Ford, a unos escasos milímetros de ella.

Entonces Wendy lo beso de nuevo, tomo sus manos y enredo sus dedos para aprisionarlos en el brazo del sofá. Para ella era un sueño hecho realidad, parecía que estas cosas no eran posibles pero, si que eran una dulce realidad. Ella se mantuvo ligeramente levantada de el en todo momento. Pero Ford la sentía muy dejos de si, así que se soltó de Wendy, y la agarro de la cintura apara recostarla de su estomago. Entonces ella paso las manos al rostro de Ford, acariciando su barba y su cabello. Ella sentía que le estaba cortando la respiración a el, entonces comenzó a moverse hacia abajo para quedar sentada en su cadera. Pero cuando llego al lugar, sintió una presión irregular que provocó una gran sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo en ella. Para Ford que no estaba tan consiente sobre el creciente montículo, una vez que Wendy se poso en el, este experimento una descarga eléctrica sobre su espalda. Todo lo que había estado sintiendo aumento a un nuevo nivel, parecía que todo había tomado un nuevo significado. Pero tan repentina como fue esa nueva experiencia, así fue su reacción. Ford se levanto de golpe, cuando que Wendy cayera acostada sobre su espalda en el sofá. Este seguido se enderezo hasta que su espalda toco el brazo del mueble. Verla tumbada tan vulnerable y agitada solo provoco que su que su creciente problema se hiciera mas obvio. Wendy se enderezo y vio a Ford con cuidado. Estaba despeinado, con una expresión entre aturdida, sorprendida y avergonzada. Su respiración era rápida e irregular, además se tapaba la boca con una mano, por no hablar de que su pantalones dejaban ver una colina abultada que lucia bastante incomoda. En esto ultimo, ella desvió la mirada, tratando de no sonrojarse mas. En cambio Ford, al ver su mirada y reacción, tomo una almohada y se la puso en las pierna, tratando de hacer la situación menos bochornosa de lo que ya era.

-Me disculpo…No quise ofenderte con mi falta de control- Dijo Ford con la respiración aun algo agitada.

-Tranquilo viejo….. no es como que tu pudieses controlar eso…. Es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa eso es todo – Dijo Wendy tratando de sonar relajada, pero aun había algo de nervios en su voz.

-Aun así, esta falta de decoro y control no es propio de mi…. Y mucho menos tratándose de ti – Dijo Ford con tono serio mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero a pesar de lo incomodo que resulta esto, me alegra de que pase – Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Pero porque? –Dijo Ford anonadado.

-Porque significa que me encuentras atractiva, cosa a la que tu cuerpo reacciona de una incomoda manera – Dijo Wendy sentándose.

-Pues claro que eres atractiva, no dudes eso ni un momento, eres la chica mas atractiva que he conocido, tanto que me haces perder el control de esta manera – Dijo el con cierta fuerza en su voz.

-Gracias, por ver eso en mi…..así que….. ¿Te hago perder el control? – Dijo Wendy con voz seductora.

O si, la cara de Ford no tenia precio, pero entonces se convirtió en una seductora, con una mirada de fuego y una sonrisa a medio lado.

-Haces mas que eso en mi querida, pero ten cuidado y no pruebes a tu suerte, podría salir perdiendo – Dijo el con voz ronca.

Ahora era el turno de Wendy de poner un rostro invaluable.

-Oye… eso es….jugar sucio – Dijo Wendy tartamudeando ligeramente.

-Jajajajaja…. Tu tampoco estas jugando limpio- dijo Ford con gracia.

-Pero eso es porque soy una adolecente, la rebeldía el juego sucio van conmigo, pero tu eres una adulto bueno y responsable – Dijo Wendy riendo ligeramente.

-Voy contigo en lo responsable, pero he sido un fugitivo interdimencional por algo mas de treinta años, "bueno" ya no es un calificativo propio de mi – Dijo Ford con voz aun mas ronca.

\- Sabes los chicos buenos son interesante, pero los malos lo son aun mas - Dijo ella acercándose y luego lo beso, el beso no duro mucho porque este la separo de nuevo.

-Ten cuidado querida, esto se podría salirse de nuestra manos ahora, de todas formas tengo que hablar contigo… Lo que sucede es que…Mabel lo sabe- Dijo Ford con seriedad, Wendy solo retrocedió con cara de sorpresa y preocupación.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

¿Cómo todo había pasado de ser un sueño a una pesadilla? Ford no lo sabia. En un momento, estaba hablando con Wendy animadamente y en el otro estaba tratando de esquivar las almohadas que esta le lanzaba mientras le estaba gritando. No sabia entendía como una persona podía cambiar de estado de animo de manera tan repentina, pero recordó de nuevo, por muy madura que ella fuera, seguía siendo una adolecente de hormonas inestables. Agradecía que las paredes estaban insonorizadas, sino esto se oiría en toda la cabaña.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió decírselo a Mabel?! ¡¿No pensaste que ella podría confirmar las sospechas Dipper. o peor, LAS DE STAN?! – Dijo ella roja de ira, lanzando las almohadas decorativas del sofás.

-¡Wendy, espera! ¡Si me dejas explicarte…..! ¡Aguarda! – Dijo Ford Viendo como ella se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Debo salir de aquí, yo debo evitar que se lo diga a mi papá o..… o… ¡Oye! – Dijo ella Sintiendo un tirón del brazo.

Ford no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, con rapidez y agilidad hizo que Wendy se girara sobre su eje. Luego tomo la otra mano libre de esta y la llevo hasta la pared. Ford la arrincono entre el y la pared junto a la puerta, hacia presión con su cuerpo para que esta no se moviera, tenia una agarre firme de sus muñecas. Ella se vio aplastada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Ford, ella trato de librarse, pero era inútil, el agarre de Ford y la presión que ejercía eran firmes. Ella lo miro a la los ojos, la expresión de Ford era dura y sus ojos ardían como lava caliente. La ira de esta fue remplazada por un fuerte deseo de besarlo, pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada. Ford la beso con fuerza, era un beso exigente y hambriento. La soltó de las manos y se apoyo de la pared tratando de mantener sus manos bajo control, ella en vez de tratar de zafarse puso sus brazos en el cuello de el, haciendo mas profundo aquel beso. Este sentía como su pequeño amigo como despertaba de nuevo, pero no estaba dispuesto a parar otra vez. Entonces la agarro de la cintura y la levanta para que su cadera quedara a nivel de su estomago. Luego uso, un solo brazo como apoyo para ella no cayera, mientras la otra iba a la espalda de Wendy. El beso subía cada vez mas de tono y la temperatura era cada vez mas alta para los dos. Entonces Ford se separo de repente y enterró la cara en el cuello de Wendy, tratando de recuperar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Mientras ella solo reforzó el abrazo en el cuello de Ford, acariciando su cabello. Ambos trataban de que sus respiraciones se normalizaran de nuevo. Wendy recostó ella frente del cabello de Ford, entonces ella comenzó a ser consiente de nuevo de que provoco esa situación, pero en vez de enojarse, comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas de los ojos. Ford sintió como Wendy comenzó a temblar en sus brazos, entonces sintió como su cabello se humedecía por algunas gotas de agua, junto con el sonido de respiración sostenida. El levanto el rostro para verla y comprobó la que temía, la había hecho llorar.

-No…No llores, cálmate por favor – Decía Ford con voz triste mientras trata de limpiar la lagrimas de Wendy con su mano.

-Yo…. Tengo miedo ¿de acuerdo?...No quiero que esto acabe….Tampoco quiero que tu o yo nos metamos en problemas… Me asusta pensar que dirían de nosotros o lo que mi padre te haría - Dijo ella con la voz quebrada, poniendo las manos en el rostro de Ford.

-¿Te preocupa lo que me pasara? …..Tranquila, si algo fuese a pasar, yo puedo resolverlo…. No te cargues con mas peso del necesario - Dijo el con voz solemne y luego le beso la frente.

-Gracias….. Discúlpame por como reaccione…Aunque parezca siempre relajada, en realidad me afectan las cosas mas de lo que parece, pero no siempre puedo con todo – Dijo ella apoyando su frente con la de Ford.

-No tienes porque disculparte, aunque no lo creas a mi también me abruman los problemas a veces y también tengo mis momentos de desesperación, pero no quiere decir que eso quite algo de mi carácter calmo y analítico – Dijo el dándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por que tienes que parecer tan perfecto? –Dijo ella riendo un poco.

-Estoy lejos de serlo querida, pero me esfuerzo por hacer las cosas bien, ya he cometido muchos errores…-Dijo el bajando la mirada.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo, todo lo que pasaste ya es agua bajo un puente, solo concéntrate vivir de la mejor forma posible de ahora en adelante - Dijo Ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tienes razón…. Y ahora que estamos mas serenos, supongo que te debo una explicación –Dijo el devolviéndole la mirada.

-Es cierto, pero aun debes hacer algo primero – Dijo ella con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿A si? Algo como…..- Entonces Ford le dio un tierno beso y luego se separo de ella, apreciando que había causado un tierno sonrojo en ella.

-En realidad me refería a que me bajases, pero eso tampoco estuvo mal – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Discúlpame, pero no creo que eso suceda por lo pronto – Dijo el con una mirada fiera.

Entonces la mano que el tenia en su rostro la unió con su otro brazo e hizo un candado en el cual Wendy pudiera apoyarse. Cuando el comenzó a caminar, ella por reflejo lo abrazo para no caerse, mientras el la llevaba al sofá, ella reía por la actitud de este. El volvió a sentarse en el sofá y cuando ella se sentó por impacto en la cadera de Ford, comprobó que el incomodo invitado ya se había calmado. El entonces se acomodo para quedar acostado sobre su espalda y ella lo siguió recostándose de su pecho, mientras el resto de su cuerpo quedo al lado del de Ford. El comenzó a contarle los sucesos de la noche anterior, de paso a ella confesándole que el logro conseguir asistencia medica que lograron retirar la capa de hierro de su cráneo, ya que esta le estaba causando problemas. Entonces el se veía vulnerable a la pistola de memoria. Ella en todo momento lo escucho atenta sin interrumpir, solo podía imaginar en la posición que se había encontrado Ford la noche anterior. Al final el le dijo que podían contar con Mabel para guardar el secreto.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ella no le dirá nada a nadie –Dijo Ford pasando la manos por la melena pelirroja.

-No es que crea que Mabel es una soplona o algo así, es mas ella es una de mis amigas mas confiables, solo que pensé que si ella lo sabia estaría actuando de forma muy emocionada, cosa que le daría razones a Dipper o Stan de creer que algo estaba pasando – Dijo ella pasando la mano por el suéter rojo.

-Claro que entiendo tu preocupación, pero mira ahora el lado positivo, tenemos a alguien que nos puede apoyar, esta mañana por ejemplo-Dijo el rozando sus dedos por el rostro de ella.

-Es cierto, además es bueno poder hablar de estas cosas con alguien – Dijo ella levantándose.

-¿Adonde vas? –Dijo Ford viendo como ella se acomodaba sus botas.

-Me encantaría quedarme mas tiempo, pero te recuerdo que no estamos solos y ya tengo un buen rato aquí…. O ¿Prefieres que Stan me venga a buscar? – Dijo ella parándose del sofá.

-No, claro que no….. ya nos la idearemos para poder vernos – Dijo el acercándose a ella.

-Si, por cierto….. ¿Qué resultados debo decirle a Stan cuando me vea? – Dijo ella poniendo sus manos en el rostro de Ford.

-Dile que tus niveles de hormonas y otros químicos van bien, pero que te hare otras pruebas para ver si encuentro la mezcla química que busco – Dijo Ford posando sus manos en los antebrazos de Wendy.

-De acuerdo, me debo ir – Dijo ella y luego lo beso, Ford la abrazo y volvió aposar su lengua como invasor, ella no opuso resistencia, adoraba como sus besos pasan de tiernos a pasionales en un segundo. Entonces se separaron.

-Ve….. Te veré mas tarde – Dijo el y le dio un pequeño y casto beso rápido. Luego la dejo ir sonriendo.

Ella entonces salió del estudio, y una vez que cerro la puerta, entro al ascensor y marco el numero uno. Esta mientras subía el ascensor, se miro en el reflejo del metal, entonces se comenzó a arreglar el cabello y acomodarse la gorra, tomo un gran respiro, y una vez que llego al pido deseado, salió a subir las escaleras. Una vez que salió de atrás de la maquina expendedora, vio que no había nadie. También vio que en la puerta estaba el letrero de cerrado. Supuso que todos estaban comiendo, peso en ir a su lugar secreto en el techo. Pero antes de tomar ninguna acción, Soos apareció por el pasillo.

-Oh…. Hola Wendy….. Oye me mandaron a ver si ya habías regresado…..¿Vienes a comer? Pedimos comida china – Dijo Soos con su típica alegría.

-Si claro…. En realidad tengo bastante hambre – Dijo ella siguiendo a Soos.

Ambos se unieron a la mesa, todos estaban disfrutando de las diferentes platos que ella. Ella fue tomando las cosas que le gustaban, su favorito eran los egg roll. Todos conversaban de las cosa que habían hecho hasta el momento, lo mas interesante vino de parte de los gemelos menores y de Soos. Al pasar un rato, se unieron Stan y Ford. Wendy al verlos supuso que Ford se había distraído con alguna investigación, entonces Stan fue a recordarle que tenia que comer, como era lo común. Ambos gemelos mayoras se sentaron en la mesa, Stan frente a la abuelita de Soos y Ford frente a ella, ellos se unieron a las conversaciones múltiples en la mesa. Cada cierto tiempo Ford desviaba la mira hacia ella, Wendy le devolvía la mirada con una chispa de seducción. Aquello parecía un juego, claro esta, lo hacían de manera discreta, ellos no querían aumentar las sospechas de Stan y Dipper. Pero no podían evitarlo, uno atraía la atención del otro, eran como dos imanes forzados a repelerse, aun atrayéndose entre si. Era ir contra las leyes de la lógica y la física, pero aun con lo difícil que era, podía tentar un poco a su suerte. El estaba contando a Dipper sobre unas setas mágicas que crecían en esa época del año, proponiendo un viaje para ir a investigar. Dipper se estaba emocionando por la idea, entonces mientras Ford le explicaba sobre sus propiedades, se quedo con las palabras en la boca. Entonces su rostro adquiero un súbita expresión de sorpresa, junto con un creciente sonrojo. Dipper lo miro extrañado y luego Wendy hablo.

-Dr Pines ¿Esta bien? -Dijo Wendy fingiendo inocencia, pero ella era la responsable de todo, había sacado su pie de la bota y comenzó a pararlo por la pierna de Ford, lentamente, desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla. Ford se había atragantado con la palabras, pero aun así hablo.

-N…Nada Sra Corduroy, solo un pequeño percance, pero lo tendré bajo control – Dijo Ford, dándole una mirada intensa con unas sonrisa de medio lado. Entonces Ford atrapo su pie con ambas piernas, Wendy trato de zafarlo pero no pudo.

-Oh vamos hombre, yo le he dicho que me diga Wendy, Sra Corduroy suena muy formal – Dijo ella tomando un egg roll en su mano.

-Discúlpame…..Wendy, bueno entonces le seguiré contando a Dipper sobre la seta…- Ford paro de repente al ver como Wendy mojaba el egg roll en el aderezo ranch y luego lo mordió lentamente, Ford sentía como se le hacia agua la boca, ella entonces trago y se lamio ligeramente el labio inferior limpiando la salsa sobrante. Entonces luego chupo un poco de salsa que había caído en la punta de su dedo. Dipper le seguía hablando, pero el no estaba escuchando nada y no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chica. Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta y todo a su alrededor pasaba a segundo plano, Por Santo Moisés, esa chica iba a ser la muerte de el. Pero aparto la mirada de ella , si seguía embelesado, Stan notaria su accionar o peor, iba a devorarse a aquella chica frente a todos.

Luego de ese incidente, la comida siguió normal. No hubo mas incidentes, ni nada muy sospechoso. Pero parar Dipper las sospechas solo hicieron crecer mas su curiosidad. Había despertado aquella mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no había dormido mal. Entonces cuando vio a su tío Ford unirse a desayunar, sintió algo extraño. Entonces recordó que la noche anterior cuando llego fue a ver a su tío, luego de cómo el y Ford le sacaban muestras a Wendy para un experimento. Pero había algo en su mente que no cuadraba, cuando pensaba en el ascensor y luego de cómo el su tío sacaban las muestra, pensaba en algo, no podía recordar cuando llego del ascensor al laboratorio o haber saludado a su tío. Además recordaba que cuando le sacaban las muestra a Wendy su tío estaba actuando muy extraño, mas extraños de lo normal. Entonces también estaba Wendy, cuando su tío fue a abrir la puerta no volvió, Dipper pensó en ir a buscarlo junto con periódico de ese día. Pero cuando aviso donde iba, Mabel grito como loca por su bolígrafo. Aunque su hermana solía ser ruidosa, no gritaba de esa manera y menos tan cerca de la gente, o al menos lo había dejado de hacer. Pero le resto importancia, así que fue a la tienda de regalos. Cuando llego, no se encontró a su tío, pero si a una Wendy muy sonrojada, con la respiración algo agitada. Ella aseguro estar bien, pero era obvio que no era cierto, pero también le resto importancia.

Y luego, cuando volvió del bosque a comer, le pregunto a Stan Donde estaba Wendy, puesto que ella no estaba tras el mostrador. Stan con una voz algo seca dijo que se había ido a comprobar unos resultados sobre algún experimento raro que estaba haciendo con ella. El sabia de que era el experimento pero la actitud de Stan no era muy normal que digamos. Antes de irse a s cuarto su tío lo llamo a que se acercase. Entonces Stan le dijo que lago raro pasaba con Ford y Wendy o al menos eso sospechaba, incluso dijo que apostaría su dinero que algo estaban tramando. Entonces Dipper abrió los ojos de asombro. Stan no era alguien que usara la palabra "apuesta" a la ligera, solo lo hacia cuando estaba seguro que estaba en lo cierto. Entonces Stan le propuso mantenerlos vigilados, así descubrir que ocurría. Dipper le dijo que lo pensaría, no quería desconfiar de Ford. Pero luego de esa extraña reacción de su tío o de cómo se quedo unos segundos mirando a Wendy sin decir nada le hicieron ver que Stan estaba en lo correcto. Así que al final del almuerzo todos se dispersaron a descansar y/o trabajar. Pero Dipper fue a la oficina de Stan, este revisaba algunas cuentas, cuando nota la presencia de Dipper, este cerro la puerta.

-Ok niño… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esa mirada tan dura? – Dijo Stan viendo la mirada de decisión en los ojos de Dipper.

-Tío Stan….. Estoy contigo… Vamos a vigilar a Tío Ford y Wendy – Dijo Dipper extendiendo la mano, sonriendo, Stan sonrío a medio lado mientras la estrechaba, con la misma mirada de complicidad.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Los días fueron pasando con bastante rapidez, para algunos mejor que a otras. Mabel se la había pasado saliendo, casi no se la veía en la cabaña. A veces salía con Candy y Grenda a hacer y hablar cosas de chicas preadolescentes. En otras ocasiones iba con Pacifica, salían a buscar cosas interesantes y nuevas cosas en común. Sobre Pacifica, lo que sucedió es que desde la fiesta de navidad ella trato de acercarse a Mabel para disculparse. Mabel siempre era de las personas que no guardaban rencor a las personas, lo que hizo que el perdón fuese de inmediato. Ellas comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntas, descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común. Pero los padres de Pacifica seguían siendo unas víboras sin corazón. Le prohibían a Pacifica salir con alguien que estuviera en su nivel, por ende, no podía salir con Mabel. Lo que fue bueno fue, que el novio de Grenda, siendo un Barón, las ayudo a cubrirles las historias. Pacifica siempre salía con la excusa de que lo iría a visitar por algunos días (A veces semanas) y el la cubría con sus padres. Mabel y ella habían hablado con el viejo Mcgucket, este siendo un hombre de buen corazón, acepto ayudar. Entonces mientras Pacifica estaba de "viaje", en realidad estaba pasando su tiempo con amigos mejores y normales (Dígase, Candy, Grenda, Guideon, Soos, Wendy y sus amigos). Finalmente Pacifica podía decir que era feliz y al final del día volvía la mansión con el viejo Mcgucket, el cual la trataba con el cariño y atención que sus padres nunca le dieron, todo gracias a Mabel. También Mabel estaba pasando más tiempo con Guideon, claro sin que los otros Pines lo supieran, aun había tención entre el, Stan y Dipper. Pero Mabel realmente comenzó a ver los cambios positivos de este, este era más pausado, más maduro y menos volátil al enojarse. Y aunque siempre andaba con los criminales junto con él, ya no hacia maldades a los demás, al menos no muchas. También había comenzado a ayuda a las personas del pueblo con sus criminales, construyendo casas, nadie sabía cómo podía terminar una casa en cuestión de una semana, pero ese era su secreto. Este se estaba convirtiendo en una persona parcialmente buena. Además también la pubertad había comenzado a afectarle, Había crecido bastante en el último año, llegando a estar cabeza con cabeza con Mabel, además ya no usaba su traje azul, sino unos jeans y camiseta negra, además la hebilla de su cinturón, tenía el símbolo de su estrella.

Pero para Wendy y Ford se había apretado la situación. Ford tuvo que comenzar a crear resultados y recopilaciones falsa, ya que Dipper siempre estaba interesado en conocer los avances de sus investigaciones y experimentos. Y no es que Ford no disfrutara la compañía de su sobrino-nieto, es más le encantaba poder hacer descubrimientos nuevos con él o hablar de temas de relevancia. Pero en las últimas semanas, paso de ser interesante a extenuante, el chico no lo dejaba solo casi para nada y si lo hacía no podía verse con Wendy. Ella también estaba atorada con Stan, este se había encargado de darle bastante trabajo, incluyendo ayudarle a organizar archivo y registros de clientes de visita regular. Ella siempre acaba en la oficina con Stan revisando papeles o haciendo algún mandado que este le pedía. Aunque prefería que ella fuera a algún deber que no fuera en la oficina de Stan, siempre que la veía por la cámara con su hermano no podía evitar sentir como le burbujeaba una incómoda molestia, verla con el tanto tiempo le daba un mal sabor en la boca y sentía ganas de estrangular a su hermano. Pero siempre ignoraba ese ridículo sentir, supuso que a eso le llamaban celos románticos. Además también si Stan la dejaba libre o para volver a su puesto de cajera, Dipper la abordaba. Las pocas veces que Stan la había dejado ir a su laboratorio, Dipper la acompañaba diciendo que quería ver y ayudar con la investigación de su tío. Ellos apenas podían verse ocasionalmente y nunca podían estar solos, esta situación se estaba volvió demasiado frustrante para ambos. Wendy solo podía respirar y tratar de mantenerse tranquila ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Stan llevaba días solicitado su ayuda para revisar y organizar viejos archivos que tenía. Algunas semanas antes esto resultaría ser una gran oportunidad de estar con su otro crush, pero gracias a todo lo que había pasado con Ford, se dio cuenta que las cosas habían cambiado. Mientras los días pasaban ayudando a Stan, ella simplemente ya no se sentía nerviosa o diferente a como lo veía antes, un jefe algo gruñón, pero muy divertido a veces y algo paternal en otras. Podría decir que ese tiempo le ayudo a aclarar la confusión en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Ahora era Ford lo único que ocupaba su mente y que manera. Siempre que veía a Stan hablar dar instrucciones, por momentos veía en el los ojos azules de Ford. O cuando Stan señalaba algo para que le pase, veía seis dedos en vez de cinco. En esos momentos no podía evitar voltear la mirada o bajar la cabeza para que Stan no viera su sonrojo. Lo que sentía por Ford se hacía cada vez más fuerte y mucho menos ocultarle.

Ford estaba por la misma línea que Wendy o peor. Antes de Wendy no había experimentado lo que era sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien. Hubo algunas ocasiones en que le puedo gustar o interesar alguien, pero nunca se había vuelto tan intenso. Realmente ya no podía concentrarse plenamente en sus investigaciones o nuevos proyectos. Si estaba leyendo algo, a veces veía el nombre de Wendy escrito entere las líneas. Oh en algunas ocasiones escribiendo borrones de sus investigaciones se perdía en el recuerdo de ella, de sus labios, de la suavidad de su piel o de su intoxicarte perfume. Que cuando volvía a la realidad, ya había llenado la hoja con su nombre y algunos dibujos, al final tenían que quemar la hoja para que Dipper no la fuera a descubrir. Además ya no solo pensaba en ella constantemente, sino que había comenzado a soñar con ella. Los sueños comenzaban siempre siendo muy inocentes, nada de qué alarmarse. A veces se veía a si mismo en la playa de su infancia, el bosque o en su estudio. Pero a medida que los sueños avanzaban siempre subían de tono. Todo lo desataba un beso, una caricia e incluso una mirada. Nunca tuvo esos tipos de sueños antes, pero ahora parecían ser parte de su vida. Toques muy indecoros, sonido, olores y sensaciones inundaban su mente por las noches. Parecían tan reales y se encontró a si mismo deseando más en ellos. Cuando iba a llegar al momento de la barrera de la pertenencia carnal estaban a punto de ser dejada en el olvido, despertaba. Siempre despertaba bañado en sudor, con la respiración agitada, con el cuerpo sintiendo un incendio y casi siempre, con su pequeño amigo despierto, listo para una batalla que no podía ser librada. En eso último, Ford se encontraba bajo una rotunda y silenciosa tortura. Ya que hasta aquel intruso no fuera calmado, no podría volver a dormir. Este era muy sensible y para su mala suerte muy duradero para su edad, se había convertido en un molesto aspecto que no podía controlar. Desde la primera noche, las duchas de agua fría se habían vuelto muy comunes a altas horas de la noche, eso sin mencionar que tales duchas habían tomado un nuevo significado para el.

Y si había alguien a quien podía culpar por sus resientes desvelos, falta de concentración y frustraciones, era Wendy. Esa chica había logrado colarse en su mente y corazón de una manera muy profunda. Y aquel intenso e ilógico sentimiento no parecía querer ceder su dominio en Ford, si incluso este crecía y se hacía más fuerte todos los días. Cada tortuoso minuto que permanecía lejos de ella, era uno donde su cordura se desarraigaba de su mente y su instinto tomaba el control, gritando a todo pulmón tómala para si en el instante en que la tuviera en el frente. Pero por suerte para ellos, una escasa e increíble oportunidad se presentó.

Stan había organizado su viaje para sabotear las atracciones turísticas mucho antes de lo esperado, pero al final los chicos estaban emocionados. De paso cabe decir que este se hecho más multitudinario, ya que habían invitado a Pacifica, al Barón Marius, Candy, Grenda y la abuelita de Soos. Ford dijo no poder porque tenía que trabajar con las setas mágicas que le había traído Dipper. Wendy por su parte rechazo la idea y alego que pensaba tomar ese día libre. Pero Stan no se lo permitió y le dijo a Soos expresamente que la tuviera vigilada para que no holgazaneara. De paso Soos, había dicho que prefería quedarse en la cabaña para no perderse de nuevo, además alguien tenía que defender la cabaña de la venganza de las otras trampas turísticas. Cuando el día llego, Melody le dijo a Soos que tenía que ir a hacerse un chequeo médico rutinario, este no puso ninguna oposición. En un Momento Ford y Wendy se vieron a los ojos con un brillo de complicidad, ambos entendía que ocurría. A excepción de Soos, la cabaña era prácticamente para ellos solos por unos días y medio. Una vez que todos se habían ido solo quedaron Soos, Melody, Wendy Ford en la entrada. Melody estaba hablando por teléfono, de repente colgó enojada.

-Oh rayos, no lo puedo creer, estuve esperando un mes para esto –Dijo Melody guardando su celular con frustración en su bolso.

-¿Qué te ocurre cariño? – Dijo Soos poniendo la mano en el hombro de su novia.

-Mi amiga no podrá llevarme a mi chequeo y voy a perder la cita que hice con mi internista, el es muy difícil de conseguir – Dijo ella soltando un suspiro de frustración.

Wendy ya había entrado a la casa, así que no había escuchado eso. Pero Ford, quien no se había movido de su sitio, le llego una idea brillante.

-Oye Soos, llévala, toma el auto de Stan y vayan, no es correcto que Melody pierda su cita por un percance así – Dijo Ford sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No lo se Dr Pines, Stan me pidió vigilar a Wendy y no se si deba cerrar la cabaña – Dijo Soos rascándose el cuello.

-Oye, que un día la cabaña cierre no será el fin del mundo, además tu novia esta primero, también yo podría vigilar que nadie destruya o ultraje la cabaña en tu ausencia, de paso yo vigilo a Wendy – Dijo Ford haciendo énfasis en eso ultimo.

-Pero que pasa si el señor Pines y los otros….. –Pero Soos para cuando Ford levanto la mano para que no siguiera.

-Soos, creo que estarás de vuelta mañana temprano y en caso de que Stan llegue antes que tu, cosa que dudo, yo le explicare y el lo entenderá, ve ahora, ya que pierdes mas tiempo aquí que llevando a Melody –Dijo Ford dándole las llaves.

-Gracias Dr Pines, usted es increíble – Dijo Soos y luego fue donde Melody para darle la noticia.

Melody comenzó a saltar de emoción y luego salto a besar a Soos. Entonces se dirigieron la auto y partieron. Ford se quedo parado ahí hasta que vio que el auto se perdió de vista. Entonces este sonrió y se fue a la cabaña a base de zancadas. Una vez en ella abrió la puerta y entro.

Wendy estaba en la tienda de regalos pasando el plumero por las bolas de nieve, se mantuvo distraída pensando como distraer a Soos. Pero se alerto cuando oyó la campana de la puerta, entonces se giro a ver quien era. Vio a Ford mirando a la puerta, poniendo el cartel de cerrado, movía las manos rápido y con cierto nerviosismo.

-Dr Pines ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿qué es lo que su…? –Dijo Wendy, pero se vio interrumpida por la repentina acción de Ford.

Apenas el letrero se sostuvo bien en la ventosa de la puerta, Ford se giro sobre sus talones y en dos zancadas llego a Wendy. Ella apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como Ford la estampo contra la pared besándola con rudeza y ansiedad reprimida. Ella estaba tan sorprendida de lo que estaba pasando, los besos entre ellos, siempre eran de los que subían gradualmente de tono. Pero ese fue intenso, exigente y pasional desde el principio. Pero ella no se hizo desear, y correspondió con la misma fuerza a Ford. Ella lo abrazo en el cuello con una mano, pasando por su cabello y el otro agarraba el suéter de Ford, halándolo hacia ella. Mientras Ford, la abrazaba con un brazo por su espalda baja, mientras que el otro se apoyaba de la pared. Estaba ansioso, hambriento y desesperado por sentir esa cercanía de Wendy. Quería aplastarla contra la pared, necesitaba tenerla cerca, necesitaba sentirla suya, sentir que nadie se la podría quitar en ese momento. Ford se separo de ella, para verla, podía ver como su pupilas se habían dilatado, su respiración irregular, esa mirada de deseo que el conocía tan bien. Ella pudo ver como la respiración de Ford era tan errática como la suya, sus pupilas se dilataron por mucho, tenia las cejas fruncidas. Su mirada era fiera y mordaz, podía ver el deseo ardiente en esos ojos, era una mirada que la hacia sentir vulnerable. Entonces Ford, la levanto y la volvió a besar con la misma rudeza que antes, ella paso ambas manos a su cuello, una pasaba por su espalda y la otra por su cabello. La lengua de Ford se unió sin esperar aprobación, pero no era que Wendy se resistiera. Era una danza que buscaba ganar poder y terreno. Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire, entonces Ford la separo de la pared y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Wendy podía sentir la respiración de este sobre su cuello, pero ella aun teniendo la mente nublada por la creciente excitación, recordó que no estaban solos. Ella iba a decir algo, pero se vio arrojada a la cama, solo podía ver como Ford, empujaba la puerta detrás de sí y la veía con una mirada peligrosamente oscura. Parecía la mirada de un lobo listo para atacar y ella su presa indefensa, ella tembló con esa mirada. El entonces, subió a la cama, quedando sobre ella. Este se apoyó sobre sus codos para no dejar caer su peso sobre ella. Entonces la volvió a besar, aquel beso estaba logrando que Wendy olvidara lo que iba a decir. Pero ella pudo más que la arrolladora y deliciosa cercanía que tenía con él y puso las manos en el pecho de Ford, empujándolo ligeramente. El sintió como ella lo empujaba ligeramente y lo hizo entrar en razón. Así se separó de ella temiendo haberla asustado.

-¡Discúlpame!...¡Oh cielos…. Me deje llevar y no pensé que….! – Dijo el preocupado, pero Wendy le puso un dedo en los labios.

-Cálmate no me has hecho nada….Es solo que recordé que Soos está aquí y….- Dijo Wendy, pero Ford quito el dedo de sus labios y le dio un corto beso para que ella parara.

-Puedes estar tranquila, Soos se fue con Melody a su chequeo médico, no volverán hasta mañana – Dijo el pasando el pulgar por la barbilla de Wendy.

-¿Ósea que finalmente estamos solos? ¿No más interrupciones? – Dijo ella mirándolo con emoción.

-Finalmente solos, nada de interrupciones que no me permitan tenerte en mis brazos, hasta mañana te tengo para mí solo – Dijo el mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno llamare a mi padre esta noche y le diré que me quedare con mi amiga Cambrim, ya que supongo que no me dejaras irme –Dijo ella pasando sus manos por el pecho de Ford.

-Tenlo por seguro querída, Hoy eres completa y absolutamente mía – Entonces Ford la volvió a besar, esta vez tomándose su tiempo para disfrutarla.

El sin dejar de besarla, la tomo de la cintura y la arrastro por la cama hasta que la cabeza de ella estuvo sobre la almohada. Mientras ella tomo el suéter de Ford, halándolo para que este profundizara el beso, su otra mano fue a su cuello, Ford entonces se dejo caer sobre ella. Coloco una mano en la espalda de ella, mientras la otra paso acariciando su cintura, pasando luego por su cadera, finalmente posándose sobre su pierna, levantándola ligeramente. Entonces ella envolvió sus piernas en la espalda de Ford, y posos la mano del suéter en la espalda de este. Esa acción hizo que Ford perdiera casi toda la cordura que tenia disponible. Este entonces convirtió ese beso en uno fiero, volvió a retomar la danza de su lengua con la de ella. La mano que tenia en la espalda de Wendy la subió hasta llegar al medio entre la cabeza y el cuello. La otra mano que sostenía la pierna, fue hacia su espalda baja. No había dos seres que estuvieran tan en sincronía como estaban ellos, hasta sus latidos rápidos y erráticos iban al mismo compas. En ese momento el mundo y todo a su alrededor había desaparecido, solo eran ellos dos y esa cama como testigo. No sabían que otro testigo vio parte de aquella escena.

Soos iba conduciendo por la carretera, hasta a que se detuvo a un lado de la vía un momento. Melody lo miro extrañada, ya que Soos parecía estar pensando algo. Entonces Soos dio rápidamente la vuelta en dirección a la cabaña. Melody sorprendida lo miro con curiosidad.

-Soos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos volviendo a la cabaña? –Dijo ella preocupada.

-Perdona Mel….. Es que acabo de recordar que deje el dinero en mi habitación e imagino que no quieres dormir en el auto…-Dijo el con un sonrisa.

-No claro que no tontito….. Bueno ya que vas a entrar, ve si deje mi chaqueta sobre el sofá – Dijo ella sonriéndole.

Cuando llegaron, Soos salió hacia la cabaña. En la puerta mientras buscaba la llave vio el letrero de cerrado en ella. El se extraño, pero supuso que Dr Pines mando a cerrar el lugar, el no era muy bueno engañando turistas. Logro entrar y fue a su cuarto busco en su gaveta de pantalones, y vio la caja donde guardaba dinero extra. Tomo una buena cantidad y la pudo en su billetera. Salió, pero recordó que Melody le había pedido buscar su chaqueta. Vio hacia los muebles, pero no lo vio hay. Entonces buscando con los ojos, la vio recostada en el colgador cerca del pasillo. Cuando lo tomo oyó unos ruidos extraños, bucos el origen de tale sonido y vio la puerta de la habitación de Ford ligeramente abierta, y se sorprendió, ya que el rara vez la dejaba mal cerrada. Cuando se acerco a cerrarla oyó los resortes de la cama y sintió curiosidad de ver que pasaba….Nunca se espero lo que vio. Ford estaba besando a Wendy, estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, de repente Ford se separo de Wendy agitado pidiendo disculpas, esta lo detuvo y expreso su preocupación d su presencia. Entonces el le aclaro que estarían solos hasta el día siguiente, se dijeron algunas cosas mas y se volvieron a besar. Soos aparto la mirada de golpe y se cubrió la boca de la sorpresa. Estaba en completo Shock, de todas las cosa extrañas que había visto, ninguna lo impacto tanto como eso. No sabia que hacer o que decir, pero luego se calmo y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Luego cerro la puerta con cuidado de no ser escuchado y salió de la cabaña, fue al carro y volvió a tomar la carretera hacia el hospital. Paso un largo rato y Soos se mantuvo en silencio con el rostro algo serio. Melody comenzaba a preocuparse, su novio era alguien muy conversador y alegre, esa actitud no era típica de el.

-Soos cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callado – Dijo ella pasa la mano por el rostro de Soos.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué….? ….. Tranquila no me pasa nada – Dijo Soos saliendo de su pensamiento y sonriéndole a Melody.

-Ok….. Por cierto ¿Viste a Wendy? Olvide despedirme de ella –Dijo ella sonriendo.

-…No…. No la vi, supongo que el Dr Pines la mando a casa –Mintió Soos.

Soos no entendía que ocurría, pero no iba a contarlo, no hasta hablar con Wendy, después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga ¿no?


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Se estaba poniendo el sol, Los últimos rayos de aquel día se filtraban por las ventanas de la cabaña. Todos los integrantes de la cabaña ya se hallaban lejos de la cabaña, todos menos dos. Wendy y Ford seguían perdidos en el toque del otro. En un momento, el instinto de Ford pidió algo mas que solo los labios de Wendy. Entonces se separo de ella y beso su frente, luego fue hacia su mejilla, después a su barbilla y finalmente a su cuello. Planto pequeños beso a los largo de su cuello, Perdiéndose en el sabor de su piel y la fragancia de su perfume. Wendy por su parte, estaba sintiendo su piel arde cuando el comenzó a besar su cuello, se retorcía ligeramente ante la nueva y extasiarte sensación. Ella poso su manos la cabeza de Ford, incitándolo a que continuara. El entonces fue acariciando con la punta de su nariz el cuello de ella subiendo hasta su rostro, cosa que provoco un escalofrió en ella. El la miro a los ojos, se veía vulnerable y deseosa y la beso de nuevo. Ella lo hacia sentir vivo como nunca antes, en su juventud creía conocer la felicidad y la adrenalina. Pero con Wendy descubrió que tan equivocado estaba, ella lo hacia sentir alguien importante, lo hacia sentir poderoso, amado. El ahora podía ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, ver y sentir todo lo que le fue negado en su vida, ella era la otra mitad que le faltaba, lo hacia sentirse completo. Se sentía extasiado, como un hombre completo finalmente, en cuerpo, mente y alma. Mientras la besaba subió ligeramente para poder estar un poco mas alto, sentir que la envolvía. Entonces sintió como aquel intruso impertinente, de por si ya despierto, rozaba aquella zona prohibida de ella. Aquel simple toque, desato aquella corriente eléctrica de nuevo, solo que esta vez, no sintió rechazo alguno de ella y como no podía parar eso, solo lo ignoro, aunque era imposible. Wendy sintió aquel indecoroso del intruso y por reflejo arqueo la espalda ligeramente, su espalda había dado un corto circuito y desato una sensación inmensa de placer en ella. Con su antiguos novios, a veces las cosas se salían de tono, pero cuando ellos querían propasarse, ella se sentía ultrajada y los paraba en el acto. Pero esto era nuevo, ella por primera vez quería mas, sentir mas de aquel hombre, su cordura desapareció en ese instante.

Ford sintió como ella apretaba sus piernas, haciendo mas presión en esa área tan sensible, el sintió como algo se desato, algo peligroso, animal y muy hambriento. Entonces el beso fue mas rudo, la mano en su cuello la subió un poco para que lo arqueara y así tuvo mas ascenso al lugar, dejo de besarla y paso a su cuello de nuevo, esta ves pasando sus dientes ligeramente por la delicada piel, sin hacer gran presión. Ella tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y trataba de mantener su respiración lo mas pausada posible, pero no podía, era errática y muy agitada. Entonces una mano de ella soltó la espalda, se coló en el abrazo de Ford y fue hasta su estomago. Podía sentir el abdomen fuerte a través del suéter, dado gracias a su vida tempestuosa entre dimensiones y los viajes con Stan. Ford siguió su besando y rozando el cuello de Wendy hasta el cuello de la camisa, vio eso como un obstáculo, así que con los dientes lo tiro hacia un lado haciendo presión hasta que un par de los botones de la camisa de Wendy se soltaron. Sin impedimento que lo evitara, Ford siguió trazando una línea de besos hasta la mitad de su hombro. Este sintió un impulso de marcarla, así que este le dio un mordida, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca, pero no lo suficiente para lastimarla. Wendy arqueo su espalda al máximo ante esto, lo que causo que ella hiciera presión de pecho en el de Ford. Al mismo tiempo, la mano en le abdomen de Ford de solo dentro se su suéter por inercia. Ella al sentir la piel de su trabajado abdomen y aun sintiendo la descarga por la mordida no pudo evitar soltar el nombre de Ford en un gemido un poco fuerte. Al oír ese gemido, el ego de Ford subió a niveles inhumanamente altos, como deseaba sacar mas de la ella. Pero cuando la mano de Wendy toco su abdomen, subiendo ligeramente su suéter, El intruso gano mas fuerza, pero hizo que recuperara la razón. Si seguía mas haya de ese punto, iba a cruzar una línea muy delicada, una a la que ambos aun no debían aventurarse. Así que tomo las manos de Wendy y las puso a nivel de su cabeza, este se levanto un poco y accidentalmente puso mas presión a las áreas mas sensibles de ambos.

-Wendy… Tenemos que parar…- Dijo este con una voz teñida de deseo, agitada, la miraba con ganas de seguir, pero luchaba contra ello.

-Ford…..- Gimió ella al sentir la presión de ambos aumentar, respiraba con dificultad, tenia un fina capa de sudor y un rubor que competía con los tomates. Se sentía que la mirada oscura y dominante de el la volvía gelatina.

-Nos dejamos llevar, pero no podemos pasar de este punto….- Dijo le soltando una de sus manos y acariciando su rostro, tratando de recuperar la calma, entonces se retiro de encima de ella, pero se recostó mirándola, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro.

-Yo… lo siento…. Esto nunca me había pasado….Discúlpame – Dijo ella mirándolo, mientras se giraba para estar frente a el, sus ojos se estaban aguando. Entonces Ford comprendió que le pudo dar una idea equivoca a ella.

-Espera….. no es que yo no quiera seguir, Solo el cielo sabe como deseo esto…..Pero no estas lista, se que no lo estas, aun eres muy joven… No quiero que te arrepientas después – Dijo Ford sonriéndole y luego la beso en la frente.

-Es cierto, no estoy lista…. No puedo discutir eso, ambos somos inexpertos en el tema ¿no? – Dijo ella acercándose a el, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

-….Si…. yo nunca lo hice…. Tu caso me sorprendes un poco, según entiendo has tenido muchos novios y no me mal entiendas….¿Pero ellos nunca internaron….? –Dijo el con un tono bajo.

-Si…..Siempre tenían la mano muy floja y trataban siempre de propasarse, pero yo tengo la mano dura…..Jamás lograron nada –Dijo ella sonriendo con malicia.

-Eran unos imbéciles….. Si te hubieran ofendido de alguna forma yo ahora iría a cazarlos como las ratas que son - Dijo Ford con furia contenida, cosa que Wendy se encontró divertida.

-Ya no vale la pena, ahora estoy aquí, contigo…..Además si te soy sincera, es la primera vez que siento que quiero sentir ese tipo de cosas – Dijo ella con la mirada en le cuello de su suéter.

-¿De verdad? – Dijo el con súbita sorpresa.

-Claro….Con ellos nunca me sentí cómoda de pasar de los besos….Pero contigo es distinto, es una sensación nueva…Nunca me había sentido así, no tenia miedo o me sentía incomoda, en realidad me sentía en las nubes – Dijo ella sonriendo un poco.

-Para mi es lo mismo… Pero eso es un tema delicado…Esto que hacemos en si es un tema delicado – Dijo el levántale el rostro por la barbilla, haciendo que la lo mirara a los ojos.

-Lo se… Cualquiera pensaría que esto esta mal, por muchas razones… No se deberíamos dejarlo o si esto vale la pena….. Y si…- Dijo ella con una mirada triste, pero no pudo continuar. Ford la callo con un beso y luego la miro con una expresión seria.

-Escúchame bien, porque solo lo diré una vez… Yo he vivido horrores que nadie podría imaginar, he visto cosas indescriptible y cometido errores imperdonables…Finalmente la vida me esta dando una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz y no la pienso desaprovechar… Y se que esto que estamos haciendo esta mal, real e inmoralmente muy mal….Pero nada de eso importa si esto es enserio para los dos, la diablo todos los que desaprueben esto…..Pero quiero que tengas conciencia de que implica aceptar eso y seguir adelante… Wendy aunque estoy en la condición física de alguien de casi 60 años, tengo 73 años, los años no van a ser amables conmigo, todo los problemas que tengo solo van a empeorar y me convertiré en un bache en tu camino…Tu aún tienes mucho que ver, vivir y disfrutar, no lo desperdicies en alguien como yo…no lo valgo…..Además soy muy mal humorado, exigente y antipático…No soy el mejor material que existe, pero si te puedo decir esto… Soy un hombre que siempre estará ahí para ti, te cuidara y te será fiel hasta el fin de los tiempo y mas haya… No te diré palabras cursis o tratare de regalarte la luna… Pero te prometo llevarte a ella conmigo, te diré la verdad y te diré todo lo bello que no vez de ti constantemente…. Te daré mi tiempo y dejare todo si tu me lo pides, compartiré todas mis alegrías y tristeza contigo… No te puedo dar una hombre prefecto, porque no lo soy, ni lo seré nunca….. Pero si te puedo dar un hombre dispuesto a todo por ti y no prometo no fallarte, pero si prometo intentar siempre ser mejor por ti….Contigo he descubierto de lo bello que es sentirse querido por alguien…..Y aunque pienses que es muy pronto…. Te puedo decir algo con toda la seguridad del mundo…..Wendy, te amo…..Has invadido mi mente y corazón de una forma que ya no veo la vida sin ti…..No me importa si nuestras edades son muy apartadas o de que el mundo nunca acepte lo nuestro…..Solo me importas tu…..Y voy completamente en serio con esto…..Si aceptas ser mía, yo seré tuyo…..No usare las líneas que usan lo otros tontos para conseguir a las chicas… Solo necesito tu aprobación, entonces ya serás mi mujer, en todo la regla y de nadie mas, así como yo seré tuyo…..Quiero que antes de que me des tu respuesta lo pienses bien, porque si aceptas, ya no habrá marcha atrás…..-Dijo Ford con una mirada de decisión, todo lo que tenia dentro, lo dejo salir sin miedo.

Wendy lo miro fijamente, cada palabra que el había dicho, eran honestas. Sus ojos se habían convertido en las ventanas de su alma, con cristales muy finos. Ella comenzó a temblar, Entonces comenzó a llorar, llorar con lagrimas vivas. Ford se sorprendió de esta reacción, vio como ella tapaba su boca tratando de no hacer ruido. El temió haber dicho demasiado, de haberla asustado. Trato de acercarse, pero antes de que hiciera nada, Wendy lo beso. Lo beso con pasión, el podía sentir como ella invadía su boca con su lengua, el dio la bienvenida, correspondió gustoso, de repente ella se separo y el vio como ella esbozaba una gran sonrisa, tratando de calmar sus sollozos, con sus ojos desbordándose en lagrimas. Ella puso una mano en su rostro acariciando.

-Stanford Pines….. yo he cometido muchas estupideces en mi vida, por ser impulsiva y otras por ser crédula…..Eso, junto al abandono de mi madre y mi extraña familia forjaron mi carácter….Y de tantas decepciones que he tenido, comencé a desconfiar de los demás…. Pero gracias a tu familia, he podido recuperar la confianza en las personas….No te negare que esto me asustaba….. Pero ya no mas….Ya no me importa si alguien le resulta esto incorrecto o si todos se ponen en nuestra contras...Yo quiero esto, quiero a este viejo malhumorado, exigente y antipático que tengo frente a mi, y no quiero a alguien perfecto, porque yo tampoco lo soy….Deseo a alguien que me diga la verdad aunque eso me enoje o lastime….No quiero a alguien que de rosas, pero si quiero a alguien que me respete y me quiera de verdad…No quiero a alguien que me diga que me ama, sino que me lo demuestre…..Tu eres todo eso y mas…. No eres alguien perfecto Ford….. Pero si eres perfecto para mi, todo lo que a mi me falta, tu lo completas…Y no necesito pensar nada, yo ya estoy clara con lo que quiero….Te quiero a ti, quiero ser tuya y que tu seas mío….Voy tan enserio con esto como tu Ford, nadie mas había hecho sentir como tu lo haces… Tu me haces sentir linda, fuerte…..Me haces sentir querida….También te amo Stanford Pines y si quiero seguir adelante….- Dijo ella con una felicidad que no creía posible sentir. Ford se le escaparon unas lagrimas, mientras limpia las de ella.

-Entonces no se diga mas...Todo esta claro y lo demás no importa…Se que esto es anticuado y algo cursi, pero….. ¿Wendy Corduroy, serias la novia de este viejo desastre de hombre?- Dijo el tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

-¡Claro que si!...Y aunque si es algo cursi, yo amo lo cursi si viene de ti – Dijo ella con un brillo de felicidad que esbozaba de su rostro.

Ford la tomo por detrás del cuello, la atrajo hacia el y la beso, la beso con necesidad. Finalmente podía decir ella era suya y de nadie mas. Ella poso su mano en el brazo de su brazo, el que sostenía el cuello de ella. Aquel momento se quedaría grabado en sus mentes como unos de los mas felices de sus vidas. El se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos con adoración. El amaba sus ojos, era marrones, como la caoba, era profundo y hermosos. Luego miro sus pecas, quería besar cada una de ellas. Finalmente miro sus labios, eran el arma perfecta contra el, su textura, su color, su forma, su sabor….. No había cosa mas perfecta que esos labios. El respiro con calma, ella no solo traía a la vida sus mas profundas y mundanas pasiones, le hacia sentir una paz tan grata e inexplicable. El sintió de repente como su estomago protestaba por alimento. Así que vio a su ventana, este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ya era de noche. Había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo y por eso sentía hambre. Cuando miro su reloj, vio que marcaba las siete en punto, entonces el la miro de nuevo.

-Ya son las siete, paso una hora desde tu hora de salida del trabajo – Dijo Ford pasando su pulgar por la barbilla de Wendy.

-Jejeje…. Las horas pasaron volando, entonces debo llamar a Cambrim que me cubra con papá y a papá para decirle que me "quedare con Cambrim" – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Entonces mientras haces eso yo iré a preparar la cena, porque supongo que tienes hambre…Por lo menos yo si tengo –Dijo el levantándose.

-Ok….Te veo en un momento…..- Dijo ella viéndolo irse por la puerta.

Ella entonces busco su celular en sus pantalones, lo tomo y marco el numero de Cambrim. Espero un momento en línea y luego Cambrim lo tomo.

-¿Que hay Wen-Wen? ¿Qué cuentas? -Dijo Cambrin con su típico tono neutral.

-Nada nuevo….Oye necesito un favor, si papá llama, cúbreme diciendo que me quedare a dormir, ya sabes como lo haces siempre – Dijo Wendy con voz suplicante.

-Claro….¿Puedo preguntar por que? – Dijo Cambrim curiosa.

-Nada importante, me voy a ayudar al hermano de mi jefe a buscar una cosa rara en el bosque, ya sabes que es…..- Mintió Wendy tratando de sonar cool.

-Ok….Ese señor es raro, no se porque dijiste que si, también tu debes descansar, pero tu sabrás…. Bye – Dijo Cambrim sonando aburrida.

-Bye Cam – Dijo Wendy y colgó. Bueno, una menos, falta el otro. Entonces marco el numero de su casa, espero un momento y luego su padre lo tomo.

-Hola ¿Quién es? –Dijo el Varonil Dan con su típica voz fuerte.

-Hola papá, soy yo ¿Me puedo quedar en casa de Cambrim? – Dijo ella, rezando de que su padre aceptara.

-…De acuerdo, pero tu no tienes ropa de dormir…- Dijo el con un tono mas bajo.

-No importa, Cambrim casi siempre me presta su piyama – Dijo ella feliz, pero tratando de sonar calmada.

-Esta bien hija….. ¿Te iras de haya para tu trabajo mañana o vienes a casa? –Dijo el curioso.

-Me iré directamente, Soos me ira a recoger… Gracias papá, te quiero –Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-También yo hija, buenas noches –Dijo el y luego colgó.

Wendy pensó en su padre, el era un hombre rudo y de un carácter muy fuerte. Pero en el fondo era un blandengue, especialmente con ella. Su padre era muy sobre protector, pero siempre que el no viera peligro, no podía negarle nada. Entonces ella fue a la cocina, y vio como Ford ponía en la mesa un par de platos con unas tortillas de jamón y pan tostado. Ella lo abrazo por detrás, el se giro y la beso. Luego se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron, Ford le contaba de algunos de sus experimentos mas resientes. Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron de nuevo a la habitación de Ford.

-Sabes, necesito ropa para dormir…- Dijo ella con un ligero rubor.

-Pues…. Dame un momento – Dijo el un tanto nervioso. Fue a su armario a ver que podría prestarle a Wendy. Mientras buscaba no podía evitar pensar en lo que venia. El nunca había dormido con una chica que no fuera du madre o su sobrina, y no podía evitar ponerse nervioso ante la idea. Finalmente tomo uno de sus suéter rojos y se lo dio, luego fue a su gaveta de pantalones, pero no encontró pantalones que no se le fueran a caer, sin mas que darle, ella fue al baño a cambiarse. Cuando salió Ford tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no babear. Aunque el suéter la cubría hasta casi medio muslo, tuvo una visión de las torneadas piernas de su novia. El tenia un fuerte sonrojo y el pequeño intruso amenazaba con despertar. Así que tomo un gran respiro y trato de calmarse.

-¿No te vas a cambiar? –Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Bueno yo suelo dormir con solo unos pantalones, pero…. No quiero que te espantes con mis cicatrices -Dijo el preocupado.

-Tranquilo, no sientas vergüenza conmigo…..- Dijo ella dándole una mirada solemne.

El entonces fue a cambiase y cuando salió, Wendy no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de pura sorpresa. Desde la base del cuello hasta su cadera, incluyendo sus brazos hasta sus muñecas, Ford estaba completamente lleno de cicatrices. Wendy casi se le aguaron los ojos, pensando en todo lo que Ford tuvo que haber pasado. El subió a la cama y se acostó frente a ella, ambos bajo la sabana. Wendy inmediatamente lo abrazo, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Ford se sonrojo ante lo que hizo, pero le susurro que no tenia de que avergonzarse, que sus cicatrices solo lo hacían mas hermoso. El no pudo evitar sonreír mientras una lagrima se le escapa. El la abrazo y apago la luz. A los pocos minutos Wendy se quedo dormida, Ford la observaba, sentía su respiración. El acariciaba su cabello, el recostó su cabeza sobre la de Wendy. Sentía el olor de su Shamppo, tenerla tan cerca lo calmaba, el sentía como el sueño lo alcanzaba finalmente, y este no peleo contra el. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Ford se durmió sintiendo paz y plenitud.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventanas de los habitantes de Gravity Falls. En el bosque, la luz entraba tenue por la ventanas de la cabaña del misterio. Wendy comenzó a despertar poco a poco, aunque no se sentía cansada, su cuerpo apenas respondía a sus ordenes. Se sentía relajada al grado de querer seguir durmiendo un poco mas. Ella abrió los ojos y lo único que vio fue una línea de color carne bastante clara y algo ancha, sobre lo que parcia ser el pecho de alguien. Al principio se alarmo, pero luego sonrió al recordar donde y con quien estaba. Ella se movió ligeramente para poder apreciar lo que veía mejor. A diferencia de Stan, Ford no tenia pelo en pecho, pero por la ligera sobra en el, supuso que se afeitaba. Pudo ver con mas cuidado todas las cicatrices que tenia y si que eran muchas. Tenia una gigantesca en el pecho, parecía un zarpazo de garras afilada. A los lados tenia una que parecía una estrella de una 7 puntas, como si lo hubieran atravesado, junto a otra muy grande, larga. En el otro lado tenia otra que parecía de un zarpazo, pero era mas pequeña. Vio el brazo que sostenía la almohada, apenas podía ver el nacimiento de su hombro, pero vio una línea que se desaparecía bajo la almohada, parecía una quemadura. Luego vio el brazo que la abrazaba, veía tres líneas dispersas, pero bastante anchas, también noto que tenia dos tatuajes. Uno era del símbolo de Bill dentro del circulo con los símbolos, tenia una gran cruz por encima. El otro lucia como un la boca de un monstruo abierta con dientes afilados. Movió sus ojos a la muñeca, pudo ver esa marca oscura que se hacia mas intensa sobre el hueso, donde las cadenas de Bill habían estado, torturándolo. Finalmente miro su cuello, había una cicatriza gemela a la de su muñeca, solo que un poco mas grande. Ella deseaba borrar cada marca que habían dejado esas dolorosas experiencias.

Ella beso su cuello, donde estaba la marca. Ford, quien estaba comenzando a despertar con el movimiento, abrió los ojos al sentir los labios de Wendy sobre su cuello. El bajo la mirada para encontrar a una pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Buenos días –Dijo el sonriendo, moviendo un flequillo rebelde en su rostro pera poder verla mejor.

-Buenos días a ti también – Dijo ella con una sonrisa boba.

-Si así de bien se siente despertarme contigo, creo que no te dejare ir de aquí – Dijo Ford acercándola hacia si mismo.

\- Yo deseo lo mismo, pero no podemos –dijo ella apoyando sus manos en el pecho de el.

\- Sabes, creo que la edad no será un problema en el futuro.

-Lo dices por tu experimento de rejuvenecimiento – Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-Si, aun no estabilizo la formula, por eso el efecto no dura mas de dos horas, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso.

-Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué quieres hacerte mas joven?

-Bueno….. La razón original era para adminístramela y a Stanley…..Ambos hemos pasado por mucho y nos hemos perdido de tantas cosas, casi todo por mi culpa…..Deseo darnos esa oportunidad que la vida nos arrebato para vivirlo juntos, además, ahora tengo otra razón…..También deseo vivir al máximo la vida contigo, pero se que no podre darte el cien por ciento de mi…No así de viejo como estoy –Dijo el con seriedad, acariciando el rostro de ella.

-Yo apoyo la razón de querer pasar con tu hermano de todo lo que se perdieron….. Pero recuerda que yo se que significa estar contigo, no me importa si eres viejo o joven…..Seguirás siendo el mismo Ford, al que amo – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Oh Wendy, tu si sabes como ablandarme –Dijo el sonriendo, entonces la beso.

Ella correspondió y su lengua fue al encuentro con la de el. Sus brazos fuero al cuello de Ford, mientras que los de el la abrazaron por la cintura. El beso era fiero desde el principio, era un mensaje mutuo de que uno necesitaba del otro. Wendy subió una pierna sobre el costado de el, tratando de estar mas cerca de el. Ford sintió como su intruso impertinente estaba reaccionando a la osadía de ella despertaba. Pero aunque su mente gritaba que se detuviera, una de su manos fue hacia la pierna de ella, sosteniéndola, sintiendo el contacto con la piel suave. Ford entro en razón cuando sintió que sus dedos se comenzaban a escabullir por el suéter que ella usaba. Recordó que ella apenas tenia su suéter y su ropa interior encima, además de que la tela de su pantalón de piyama era fina como la seda. Si su intruso despertaba mas, estaría en peligro de entrar en contacto con una no muy cubierta Wendy. Y No quería probar su fuerza de voluntad, ya que no sabia si podría resistirse. Así que bajo la pierna de Wendy de su costado y se separo de ella.

-Querida, ahora mismo no estamos en las condiciones apropiadas de resistirnos uno del otro, será mejor si paramos ahora – Dijo el tratando de no besarla de nuevo.

-Lo se, discúlpame –Dijo ella sintiéndose culpable.

-No hay nada que perdonar, si alguien debe disculparse soy yo, ya que comencé esto –Dijo el dándole una sonrisa.

-No es como que yo no te provoque –Dijo ella en tono seductor.

-jejejeje…Debemos irnos preparando, Soos podría llegar en cualquier hora de la mañana y no queremos que nos sorprendan aquí – Dijo el sentándose.

-Si tienes razón –Dijo ella imitándolo, pero se fue directo a abrazarlo por la espalda. Cuando sintió el toque de ella sobre su piel, este supo que debía irse o no respondería de si.

-Oye que tal si te bañas aquí, yo iré al de Stan….Tomate tu tiempo, yo hare el desayuno – Dijo el volteándose, luego planto un beso en la frente de ella y se paro.

-Claro no hay problema ¿Me prestas una toalla?

-Claro, toma – Dijo el dándole una de color azul marino, luego salió de la habitación.

Ella entonces fue a tomar un baño. Y así como dijo Ford, se tomo su tiempo. Disfruto el agua caliente, podría decir que el agua tenia una solución de sales o algo así. Porque sentía que cuando el agua tocaba su piel explotaban miles de burbujas relajantes. Cuando termino, se seco y cambio, cuando se estaba poniendo su camisa a cuadros, vio la marca que dejo Ford. Era una hematoma pequeño, como pequeñas líneas que hacían contornos de el. Ella no puedo evitar tocárselo, sintiendo cierta alegría. Finalmente salió y fue a la cocina, Ford había preparado un omellet con waffles y pan tostado, además había jugo de naranja. Ellos desayunaron, hablando de algunas cosas, como los amigos de Wendy o algunas cosas graciosas que les pasaron a los gemelos Pine en el mar. Cuando acabaron, fuero a la sala y pusieron una película. Amos se recostaron en el sofá ancho, Wendy con la cabeza en el pecho de Ford. Cada cierto tiempo ellos se besaban, pero sin dejarse llevar demasiado. Cuando la película estaba terminando, ellos oyeron la puerta de en frente abrirse, entonces rápidamente se enderezaron, Ford se movió a uno de los sofás reclinables. En unos minutos apareció Soos y Melody, ella parecía estar agotada y desapareció por el pasillo a su cuarto, no sin antes saludar a todos. Soos con su típica sonrisa llamo a Wendy para abrir la tienda. Cuando ambos pusieron el letrero de abierto en su lugar, Soos llamo a Ford. Este llego y Soos le pidió vigilar la tienda un momento ya que el y Wendy iban a revisar el perímetro, en caso de que los otros propietarios estuvieran acercándose a devolver las bromas. Este acepto y Entonces Soos y Wendy salieron en el carrito de golf. Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia de la cabaña Soos comenzó a hablar.

-Oye Wendy ¿Como pasaste tu día de ayer? –Dijo Soos sonando casual.

-Bien….no paso nada interesante en la tienda…..-Dijo ella con su típica actitud cool.

-No me entendiste, me refiero a ¿Cómo pasaste tu día con el Dr Pines? – Dijo el con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Q..Que? N…No entiendo a que te refieres – Dijo ella tratando de mantener la calma. Soos la había agarrado con la guardia baja con esa pregunta. De repente Soos detuvo el carrito de golf y la miro con semblante serio.

-Cuando iba de camino con Melody, me di cuenta que deje el dinero, así que volví….. Cuando iba a salir de la cabaña, escuche un ruido extraño y vi la puerta del Dr Pines entre abierta y cuando fui a cerrarla ¿Que crees que me encontré? –Dijo Soos levantando una ceja. Wendy palideció al instante, de todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado esa era una que no pensó.

-Pero solo cerré la puerta con cuidado y me fui….. Se que eres muy inteligente y madura para saber lo que haces… Y se que el Dr Pines no es de los que hacen las cosas por una crisis o algo así….Yo te digo esto porque quiero que sepas que puedes tener la confianza de decírmelo… Se que a veces no soy muy maduro, pero recuerda que somos mejores amigos y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea….Yo no saque conclusiones ni nada, porque quería que tu me dijeras lo que ocurre - Dijo el dándole una sonrisa suave. Ella se relajo y recordó lo que el decía. Eran mejores amigos y no tenia porque negarle lo que ocurría, ya que Soos era alguien de mente abierta, además así tendría con quien a alguien de su lado que lo supiera además de Mabel.

Entonces Wendy comenzó a contarle todo, de lo que ella había estado sintiendo por ambos gemelos mayores. De cómo lo había manejado y el consejo de Stan. Porque ella lo había aplicado con Ford y como comenzaron las cosas. De la conversación que ella y Ford tuvieron el día anterior. Sus miedos e inseguridades pasadas y muchas otras cosas. También le conto que Mabel sabia y de cómo se había enterado. Ella se sintió aliviada de decirle todo lo que había pasado y lo que sentía. El se mantuvo callado todo el tiempo, escuchando atentamente lo que Wendy le decía. Se veía sereno por fuera, pero por dentro estaba gritando de felicidad. Saber que Wendy estaba feliz lo hacia feliz, pero saber que ella y Dr Pines se hacían felices mutuamente lo llevaba a explotar de alegría. El Dr Pines no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a alguien especial y ahora poder tener ese chance con alguien tan genial como Wendy hacia que Soos sonriera de veras. Además consideraba a Dr Pines como una clase de tío, así como Stan un padre. Que era mejor que ver a tu familia feliz. Cuando Wendy termino, el sonrió y la miro a los ojos.

-Wendy….Me alegro de que ustedes estén juntos…..De verdad….Y puedes contar conmigo para ayudarlos en lo que sea.

-Gracias Soos, en serio eres el mejor de los amigos – Dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Bueno, terminemos nuestro recorrido, los bromistas deben estar al asecho y no podemos dejar a Dr Pines y Melody solos contra ellos – Dijo el levantándose.

-Si…. Además debo decirle a Ford que ahora tu lo sabes –Dijo ella montándose en el carito de golf.

-Si además el Sr Pines volverá en un par de horas – Dijo Soos sonriendo y partió a seguir su recorrido.

Ellos terminaron la revisión sin incidentes y llegaron a la cabaña en cuestión de una hora. Soos se quedo cuidando la tienda de regalos mientras Ford y Wendy hablaban en el estudio. Ford reacción algo sorprendido, pero al final acepto el hecho de que Soos también lo supiera, el consideraba a Soos alguien de confianza y sabia que si el y Mabel los cubrían podría pasar mas tiempo con Wendy. Cuando terminaron la conversación, se quedaron juntos, disfrutando la compañía del otro. En algún momento de la tarde Ford volvió a trabajar con sus investigaciones, Wendy lo ayudo con lo que podía. Pero luego tuvieron que subir a ayudar a Soos, contra los bromistas, Melody seguía agotada. Ford había puesto un sistema de Seguridad muy bueno, pero algunas cosas ellos tenias que defenderlas en persona. Por suerte la cabaña sobrevivió sin un rasguño….Bueno, tal vez algunos, pero no eran nada que no se arreglaran de inmediato. Soos lo alcanzaron algunos globos de pintura, pero el se rio y fue a bañarse. Ford y Wendy arreglaron los desastres de los bromistas. Cuando terminaron Soos pidió pizza para almorzar. Melody se unió a ellos y pasaron una tarde agradable. Llegaron algunos turistas y todos fueron a atenderlos. Ford, aunque no era muy bueno como su hermano, había estado mejorando su habilidad para atrapar turistas en las atracciones. Cuando estaban en la tienda de regalos, Stan y el resto de la prole llego con el. Todos se quedaron para la cena y pidieron diversas cosas, invitadas todas por el novio de Grenda.

La noche se torno muy amena, todos estaban en la sala viendo la televisión con muchos dulces y palomitas, un maratón de la duquesa aprueba. Cosa que provoco constantes discusiones entre los gemelos mayores. El viejo Mcgucket con su hijo se les unió, parecían una enorme familia. Cuando se hizo muy tarde, el viejo Mcgucket anuncio que debían irse, pero Stan le ofreció quedarse, los niños dormirían en una habitación y las niñas en otra. Wendy se iría a dormir con Melody, el viejo Mcgucket podía dormir en la habitación de Ford y el se iría a su estudio. Entonces Ford llamo a el Varonil Dan explicándole el plan, este se negó al principio diciendo que ya Wendy se había quedado fuera de la casa esa noche, pero luego Wendy hablo con el y ella lo convenció. Finalmente todos se repartieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Cuando la sala estuvo vacía, Wendy y Ford se escabulleron dentro.

-Parece que esta noche no podremos estar juntos – Dijo Ford abrazándola.

-Si, pero nos veremos en la mañana…..Que descanses Ford – Dijo ella acercándose.

-Tu también querida – Dijo el antes de besarla.

No querían separarse, pero sabían que as arriesgaban a ser descubiertos. Así que se fueron cada uno con una sonrisa a dormir. Esa noche todos se fueron a dormir temprano. A mediado de la noche Mabel se despertó a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando llego al comedor vio a Soos sirviéndose una taza de leche. Cuando Mabel se servía el vaso de agua, Soos le dijo saber lo que pasaba entre Ford y Wendy. Ella casi deja caer el vaso cuando oyó eso. Ambos sin hacer ruido saltaron de emoción haciendo un grito mudo de la emoción. Entonces ellos hablaron de lo que sabían y de lo que pensaban al respecto. Aquello solo se convirtió en algo que los unía mas a ambos, si es que eso era posible. Finalmente Se fueron a Dormir, cada quien a su cuarto. Ambos sonriendo, había una situación delicada, pero feliz, cuatro de ellos estaban felices por ello y dos sospechaban de las cosas mas mínimas que veían. Las cosas se tornarían problemáticas en los siguientes días o al menos eso planeaban Dipper y Stan.


	14. Capitulos 14

**Capitulo 14**

Había pasado una semana desde el viaje para arruinar las trampas turísticas rivales de la cabaña. Dipper y Stan pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, tanto que cuando Mabel trataba de hablara con el Dipper siempre le decía que Stan lo había llamado para unos asuntos con las atracciones mas realista y cosas así. Ella se había consternado, porque aunque le alegraba que Dipper pasara mas tiempo con Stan, el no era muy dado al engaño, además ella sospechaba de el tenia algo entre manos, dado que su hermano es un pésimo mentiroso. Pero trato de no darle importancia, ella se mantenía pasando el tiempo con Wendy hablando de cómo iban las cosas con Ford. Wendy le contaba las cosas, salvo algunos detalles algo fuerte para su edad. Mabel estaba encantada de que Ford estuviera con Wendy, era uno de sus sueños. Una de sus mejores amigas y su hermano….Bueno, en este caso tío abuelo. Ella veía como a Wendy le brillaban los ojos cuando le hablaba de Ford, o cuando cruzaban miradas. Mabel soñaba como se vería su tío y Wendy casándose. A veces dibujaba trajes de novias, rosas y bodas imaginarias. Claro que siempre que dibujaba los rostros no los hacia parecidos a su tío y su amiga o Cambian el color de pelo y ojos. Además veía a su tío mucho mas feliz, el sonreía mas seguido. Además tenia algo mas que compartir con el, el también le contaba todo a ella, con la debida omisión de algunas cosas. Además ella estaba ayudando con sus experimentos que el estaba trabajando, incluyendo el de rejuvenecimiento. Toda la situación que ahora había era una que hacia que el orden de todo se revirtiera. Ahora Stan y Dipper pasaban mas tiempo juntos, mientras Mabel y Ford estaban compartiendo mas sus cosas mutuas, pero la normalidad era algo sobreestimado.

Dipper por su parte, estaba hablando con su tío sobre algunos planes para lograr descubrir lo que estaba pasando, además cada vez que veían algo extraño, se reunían y discutían lo que habían descubierto o visto. También había sido una gran oportunidad de que ambos se unieran y compenetraran mas. Hubo una ocasión en la cual ella estaban sentados en el frente de la casa solos y de la nada Stan le ofreció a Dipper mostrarle la marca o "Tatuaje" que lo había tenido obsesionado un tiempo el año pasado. Ante tal oferta Dipper abrió los ojos en grande, viendo como su tío estaba dejándole ver una de sus marcas mas secretas y dolorosas. Entonces acepto y cuando Stan se retiro la camisilla, Dipper pudo ver el símbolo, lo reconoció al ser uno de los que estaban en la maquinaria del antiguo portal. Cuando se volvió a cubrir, Stan le re-conto la historia de cómo se la había hecho y de cómo representaba uno de sus peores errores. Dipper vio un lado vulnerable de tío que raras veces había visto. Se sintió honrado de que su tío se abriera con el, dejándolo entrar a lo mas recóndito de si mismo. A pesar de que aun quería saber que era lo que su tío Ford estaba ocultando y no le gustaba sospechar de el, tenia que averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El ultimo secreto que oculto junto con el casi destruye al mundo. Y no quería que estuviera bajo la influencia de algún ser ancestral maniático de otra clase. Además había algo que no entendía ¿Qué tenia que ver Wendy en todo esto? No tenia lógica. De todas las personas con la que Ford estaría ocultando algo o pidiendo ayuda para un experimento, Wendy era la mas alejada de su lista. O el hecho de que ella y el estuvieran actuando algo extraños, ellos definitivamente ocultaban algo. Noto que recientemente su hermana y Soos también estaban comportándose algo extraño, pero lo ignoro por simple hecho de ser Soos y Mabel. Ello entendían lo que fuera que ocurriera en sus mentes y casi siempre que estaban juntos, se portaban así. Por ahora estaba mas concentrado en averiguar el misterio que su tío y Wendy tenían entre manos.

-Oye niño, deberías relajarte, lo que sea que estén pensando, se nota que te estresa mucho –Dijo Stan recostándose sobre una de las hamacas que había en el frente.

-Lo siento tío Stan, es solo que ya estamos en esto por muchos días y no tenemos otra prueba o algo que pruebe nuestra teoría –Dijo Dipper recostándose en la otra hamaca.

-Niño si quieres descubrir lo que ocurre, debes tener algo de paciencia, al final el momento apropiado de atraparlos vendrá –Dijo Stan sonando despreocupado.

-Es solo…Tío Stan….¿Tu piensas que tío Ford ya no confía en mi? – Dijo Dipper mirando al suelo.

Stan lo miro sorprendido, aun con lo mucho que Dipper había madurado, era algo inseguro. Pero de las pocas cosas que el no dudaba en esta vida era de la confianza que Ford tenia sobre el chico. Aun con todo lo que el y su hermano habían recuperado de su confianza, Ford tenia una conexión especial con Dipper, así como el la tenia con Mabel. En esos días había notado que Mabel pasaba mas tiempo con Ford y aunque no lo diría en voz alta, le daba unas fuertes oleadas de celos. Pero que Dipper llegara al punto donde comenzara a dudar de la confianza de su hermano en el, lo preocupo bastante. Esta situación lo estaba afectando mas de lo que debería. Así que este puso su rostro serio, y se puso frente a Dipper, le levanto el rostro por la barbilla hasta que el lo miro a los ojos.

-Escúchame Dipper y escúchame bien, Ford no ha perdido la confianza en ti….. El confía plenamente en ti, nunca dudes eso… Yo confió en ti y se que no soy una persona muy amiga de la verdad, pero esto que te digo siempre será cierto… aun cuando tu y tu hermana metan la pata, Ford y yo siempre confiaremos en ustedes, así que nunca lo dudes oíste –Dijo están con un semblante serio mirada de fuego. Dipper solo pudo sonreír, ya que sabía que su tío le decía la verdad.

\- Gracias Tío Stan.

-Ahora escucha, vamos a descubrir que rayos se traen Ford y Wendy entre manos.

-Bueno, pero no se como….. Estoy por pensar que solo estamos siendo paranoicos.

-No lo somos, no en esto por lo menos….. Además sabes que no puedes mentirle al maestro y se que ellos están ocultando algo.

Mientras Dipper y Stan hablaban, Mabel Estaba pasando por la tienda cuando oyó lo que hablaban. Ella se asusto, pero se fue sin hacer ruido, con que eso tramaban. Ella sabia que debía decirle a su tío y a Wendy, debían estar alertas o esto se iba poner feo. Fue corriendo hacia la maquina expendedora y tecleo los números. Bajo rápido las escaleras y cuando puso la clave casi se arrojo hacia el elevador. Bajo al laboratorio, pero no vio a nadie. Así que se fue a al estudio, cuando llego salió y la recorrió, pero no vio a nadie. Ella entonces le llego una idea, recordó que su tío le enseño como usar el programa de las cámaras de seguridad. Así que fue y encendió la computadora, Busco rápidamente el acceso y entro. Todas las cámara que estaban puesta se veían en la pantalla y si que eran muchas. Su tío al pareces había puesto algunas en el bosque y otras en el pueblo. Así que vio que las pantallas múltiples estaban programadas por áreas, comenzó a buscar en las del bosque y vio a Ford con Wendy caminado de la mano, ellos entraron hacia el bunker. Mabel no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que la noticia podría esperar. Pero cuando iba a apagar la computadora, Vio en una de las cámara que Dipper y Stan caminaban por una de las cámaras ocultas. Mabel vio que estaban hablando y activo el audio para ver de que hablaban.

-Tío Stan ¿Estas seguro de esto? No creo que vayamos a encontrar nada en el bunker – Dijo Dipper rascándose el cuello.

-Bueno, tu no has visto ni encontrado nada sospechoso en el laboratorio o el estudio, ni nada en su cuarto u otra parte de la casa….. Puede ser que el se llevara algo al bunker, tal vez encontremos la respuesta ahí – Dijo Stan Con su típica cara de aburrimiento.

Mabel apago el audio de inmediato y apago la computadora de inmediato, fue a la tienda de regalo corriendo. Eso era malo, era muy MUY malo. Cuando llego busco rápido su gancho de ataque, un par de Woki toki y busco a Soos. Lo encontró afuera pasando un paño al carrito de golf, ella se arrojo sobre Soos y lo agarro por el cuello de su camisa.

-¡Soos, tenemos que irnos ahora! –Dijo Mabel con una mira de desesperación, casi gritando.

-¡Wow! Espera calabaza….¿Que es lo que pasa? – Dijo El tratando de calmarla.

-¡Dipper y tío Stan van hacia el bunker! ¡los paquetes están en peligro! – Dijo Mabel mas nerviosa. Soos palideció, puesto que ese era el nombre clave que le dieron a Ford y Wendy junto para hablar en publico.

Mabel bajo de el y se Monto en el carrito. Partieron a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el bunker. Ya a una distancia prudente, vieron como Stan y Dipper estaban acercándose al árbol. Sabían que algo muy bueno se les debía ocurrir, así que Mabel le dijo a Soos que los alcanzara y que evitara a toda costa que entraran, ella haría que ellos se alejaran pero necesitaba unos minutos. Ella se bajo de carrito y le dio un Woki toki a Soos, ella le dijo que lo arrojara con el canal abierto hacia adentro, así podría dar aviso a Ford y Wendy. Cada uno partió a su tarea.

Mientras tanto…

Esa tarde Ford había terminado de escribir sus apuntes a la computadora, de lo avances en su formula de rejuvenecimiento. Pensó que había hecho unos avances muy buenos, la formula se tornaba mas duradera y era mas estable, pero aun no lo suficiente, además los materiales eran muy difíciles de encontrar, pero eso no lo detendría. Vio que era bastante temprano en la tarde, así que pensó en ir al bunker para revisar la progresión de un tipo de hada que tenia en cautiverio. La pobre la encontró con las alas rotas y muy rasguñada, supuso que fue atacada por algún tejón o algo. Así que la recogió y la fue curando, resulto ser una hada cuyas alas emitían un polvo especial que curaba las heridas y mejoraba el organismo. Era uno de los ingredientes principales para su formula y pero el polvo lo producía muy despacio, ya había calculado cuanto necesitaría para la dosis suya y de su hermano, pero tardaría meses en producir tal cantidad, quizás hasta un año. Pero debía ser paciente, además la pequeña hada resulto ser muy dócil y agradable. Gracia a ella había aprendido mucho de su especie y sus costumbres. Cuando volvió a la realidad, ya iba por medio camino en el bosque. De repente oyó un sonido como si fueran pisadas, se puso alerta y puso su mano en su chaqueta agarrando su laser por si acaso. De repente los pasos fueron muy rápidos y sintió como algo o alguien se subió en su espalda de un salto, cubriendo sus ojos. Se agito por instinto, pero reconoció el tacto y esa fragancia al instante.

-¿Adivina quien es? – Dijo al oído de Ford con voz seductora.

-No… lo se…..quizá la chica que conocí en la dimensión 302- 4 – Dijo el con una sonrisa burlona. Wendy dejo de sonreír y se bajo de el, Comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña algo enojada. Pero Ford se giro y la agarro por la cintura, comenzó a besar el cuello de Wendy. Ella trato de protestar, pero no pudo por mucho. Entonces el se acerco a su oreja.

-O podría ser mi novia, la chica mas hermosa de entre todas las dimensiones – Dijo el en un susurro. Wendy se sonrojo ante esto.

-¿Así que ahora soy la chica mas hermosa? ¿Qué hay de la chica de esa dimensión? – Dijo ella tratando de sonar enojada.

\- Ella solo era una amiga, ella y su esposo me dieron refugio mientras estuve en su dimensión, no se compara a ti, tu eres única – Dijo el y entonces mordió ligeramente su oreja. Wendy entonces rio, se giro sin soltarse del abrazo de Ford y lo beso, pero no duro mucho.

\- Sabes, aquí alguien podría vernos, yo iba para el bunker ¿Te unirías a mi querida? – Dijo Ford sonriendo mientras la soltaba y luego extendió su mano.

-Claro, vamos…..-Dijo ella agarrando la mano de Ford.

Ellos caminaron por el bosque agarrados de las manos, para ella era tan grato sostener su mano. Era fuerte y sus seis dedos hacían que su agarre se sintiera mas firme, mas seguro. Cuando llegaron, Ford busco en su abrigo una soga para poder activar la palanca de la rama. Pero cuando la saco, vio como Wendy quien escalaba con su camisa, ya iba a medio camino, desde ese punto, Ford no pudo evitar quedarse viendo el trasero de su novia. Pero cuando ella activo la palanca desvió la mirada antes de que ella lo viera, el estaba luchando contra la imagen que aun permanecía en su mente. Ella ató su camisa sobre su cintura y entraron. Ford le mostro los cambios que había tenido el bunker, ella iba viendo todo. Cuando el le mostro la pequeña habitación de descanso, ella tuvo una idea. Cuando Ford se giro para salir, ella lo empujo sobre la cama. Cuando Ford cayo, se apoyo sobre sus codos para comenzar a pararse. Pero se congelo al ver como Wendy se soltaba lentamente la camisa de su cadera y la tiraba a un lado, lo miraba con una expresión atrevida una sonrisa a medio lado, mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior. Ford sintió como se le hacia agua la boca, ella se subió sobre el, despacio. Cuando ella llego a su rostro, le beso la frente, luego se fue a su oreja, la mordió. Desde ahí fue besando su cuello, hasta llegar al cuello de su suéter. Ella con dos dedos aparto un poco el cuello del suéter y cuando vio la curva hacia el hombro, paso su lengua. Wendy oyó como un gruñido ronco se le escapo a Ford, entonces ella lo mordió, como el la había mordido a ella, marcándolo. El por su parte sentía como los besos de ella lo hacia perder todo lo racional de si. Mientras ella besaba su cuello, el pasaba sus manos por su espalda. Pero cuando ella mordió su cuello, por reflejo una mano subió hasta su cintura, subiendo su blusa accidentalmente. Mientras la otra bajo hasta sus glúteos, ella cuando sintió eso, gimió al sentir el tacto de Ford por su piel.

Ford se dio cuenta de que se había propasado, así que comenzó a retirar sus manos, pero Wendy lo detuvo. Lo miro a los ojos y puso presión de las manos de Ford sobre ella. El vio como ella lo ínsito a continuar, entonces ella lo beso, dejándole ver que ella no le molestaba. Entonces poso ambas manos sobre sus glúteos, luego fueron a su cadera, subiendo lentamente la blusa, disfrutando la suave piel de Wendy, llegando hasta las primeras costillas. Ella puso sus manos sobre su pecho y fue bajando poco a poco hasta su abdomen. Ella coló sus dedos por su suéter por sintiendo sus músculos, los fue deslizando hacia arriba, subiendo poco a poco su suéter hasta mediados de sus costillas. El beso se torno mas intenso, mas fiero…. Mas exigente. Sus respiraciones se hacían cada vez mas erráticas, estaban al borde de la locura pasional. Entonces el se enderezo y sin dejar de mirarla se quito el suéter. Nunca se había sentido tanta necesidad de tenerla cerca como ahora, la beso con fuerza, su lengua no se hizo esperar. Ella respondió con la misma intensidad, podía sentir como una de sus manos estaba acariciando la parte de su espalda desnuda, mientras su abdomen se encontraban con el de Ford. Sentía fuego, el contacto era indescriptible. La otra manos fue a su cuello, haciendo el beso mas profundo. Las manos de ella fueron a su espalda, recorriéndola. Ellos estaban en el cielo, pero todo se fue abajo. Pararon en seco cuando oyeron las escaleras activarse, Wendy giro su cabeza y vio como la escalera estaba puesta y la luz del sol filtraba dentro del bunker. Ella se bajo de Ford y el se levanto de la cama, pero no podía cerrar la puerta puesto que el metal hacia mucho ruido, además esta daba hacia el frente de la escalera. Oyeron las voces de Stan y Dipper afuera y luego unos pasos lentos que comenzaban a bajar, Ford entonces agarro a Wendy, la camisa y el suéter y se oculto tras la puerta, tapándole la boca. No había salida, estaban atrapados.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

Mabel estaba parada pensando que podía hacer que hiciera que su tío y hermano se alejaran de ese bunker sin levantar sospechas. Ella se recostó de un pino, sentía como se le secaban las idea, hasta que una piña seca le callo en la cabeza. Ella miro hacia arriba y vio una rama lo suficientemente alta y gruesa llena de piñas secas. Entonces le llego una idea, uso su gancho se ataque. Subió hasta la rama, se quito el suéter y recogió algunas piñas. Dejo caer el suéter hasta el suelo y tomo su gancho de ataque. Se arrastro hasta la mitad de la rama y ató la soga de la pistola cerca del gancho. Disparo, y la pistola dio para el suelo, finalmente se amarro la soga sobrante de los pies con el gancho a manera de que se viera enredada. Sabia que no era una buena idea pero no tena tiempo para pensar en una mejor, así que tomo un respiro y se dejo caer. Ella colgaba de manera que parecía ella a estar al borde de varios huesos rotos. Así que con el poco valor que le quedaba llamo a Soos por el Woki toki y le dijo como ella se encontraba. Ella Solo se quedo ahí unos minutos y luego soltó un fuerte grito. Mientras tanto Soos llego a la escalera, pero ya Stan y Dipper habían entrado, el Woki toki sonó y escucho a Mabel que ella se encontraba en un aparente peligro, que pusiera en marcha el plan. Ford y Wendy estaban arrinconados contra una pared. Tratando de no ser descubiertos, Ford miro por la mínima ranura de la puerta. Stan y Dipper bajaron, hablando.

-Tío Stan ¿Según tu que debo encontrar aquí? – Dijo Dipper levantando unos papeles.

-No se algo sospechoso, que no parezca común de Ford – Dijo Stan abriendo unas gavetas.

-Lo único que yo veo raro es eso – Dijo Dipper apuntando hacia la puerta de la habitación. A Ford se le congelo la sangre.

-¿Que? ¿Qué tiene de raro? Es solo la habitación abierta – Dijo Stan alzando una ceja.

-Tío Ford nunca la deja abierta, porque odia que se filtre el polvo o pueda entrar alguna criatura suelta – Dijo Dipper Mirando a Stan. Ford palideció, su sobrino si que lo conocía bien, pero esta vez odio aquel detalle.

-Bueno, tal vez la olvido abierta – Dijo Stan con su típico tono aburrido. Ford y Wendy suspiraron mentalmente.

-Supongo, pero hablamos de tío Ford, es raro que olvide algo – Dijo Dipper entrecerrando los ojos a su tío.

-También tienes razón, por que no vamos a ver si hayamos algo haya dentro – Dijo Stan comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Ford y Wendy estaban tiesos del pánico. No sabían como salir de aquello y no estaban en la mejor posición de dar explicaciones. Ford se apretó mas a Wendy, aplastándola ligeramente, mientras poso su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ella estaba atrapada entre el y la pared, con el rostro en el cuello de Ford. Cuando el ejerció mas presión, pudo sentir otra vez el contacto de su abdomen con el de ella. No importo que tan mala era la situación, ella no puedo evitar sentirse en llamas teniéndolo así. Además Pudo sentir como el intruso impertinente se rozaba con fuerza indecorosamente intencional muy cerca de aquel lugar prohibido. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mudo contra la mano de Ford. Estaban en un aprieto gordo y eso solo lo estaba empeorando. Cuando Dipper y Stan se acercaron demasiado a la puerta, de repente se oyó unos pasos fuerte y rápidos por las escaleras. Ambos se giraron y vieron a Soos entrar sudando con una respiración errática.

-Muchachos que bueno que los encuentro….- Dijo Soos tratando de recuperar el alientos.

-Soos ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Dijo Stan entrecerrando los ojos.

-Estaba buscando cosas raras para el museo cuando oí a Mabel gritar, y como vi que el bunker estaba abierto vine a ver si el Dr Pines estaba para ayudarme, pero están ustedes y… - Dijo Soos con ojos nerviosos. Stan al oír el nombre de Mabel se preocupo lo suficiente para no fijarse que la sutil actuación de Soos.

Entonces se oyó el grito desesperado de Mabel y ellos partieron con urgencia hacia afuera, Soos se quedo con la excusa de que iba a cerrar todo. Cuando Dipper y Stan salieron. Ford pensó en salir y seguirlos, el secreto no estaba por encima de la seguridad su sobrina. Pero Soos hablo bajo para que no hiciera eco, pero si lo suficientemente alto para ellos lo oyera.

-Dr Pines, Wendy, se que están por ahí ocultos, tranquilos….. Mabel no esta realmente en peligro, ella solo lo hace para que no lo descubran… Dejare aquí el woki toki… No salgan hasta que Mabel o yo le digamos – Dijo el dejando el woki toki sobre el escritorio.

Soos subió y se fue. Una vez que las escaleras volvieron a cerrarse, salieron de atrás de la puerta y se tiraron en la cama soltando un suspiro de alivio simultaneo. Ambos estaban tratando de que sus corazones volvieran a latir, aquello había sido intenso. Estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos y por las personas menos indicadas. Wendy respiraba con fuerza para tranquilizarse, tenia una fina capa de sudor. Tenia la mano sobre su frente, tratando de relajar su cerebro. Tenia que calmarse, ya estaban aparentemente fuera de peligro, solo cerro los ojos para poder despejar su mente. Ford por su parte estaba alterado, pensando en que pudo haber hecho Mabel para estar en peligro que Dipper y Stan no sospechara. Pero también, estaba tratando de calmarse, había estado en hielo muy delgado hace apenas un momento. No pensó que lo buscarían ahí, pero se equivoco. También, apartando eso, además se fue en hielo delgado con Wendy. Cuando se propaso trato de quitar sus manos para pedir disculpa, nunca intentaría irrespetarla. Pero ella lo miro a los ojos, eran serio, oscuros e intensos. Ella lo ínsito a seguir con aquellas caricias, el quería resistir, pero no pudo, el también estaba disfrutando, no pensando. Entonces el toco la piel de su espalda, su abdomen y sus ultimas costillas, era tan suave y a la vez tan fuerte. El había sentido como ella también aventuraba sus manos sobre el, recordó su tacto cuando habían dormido juntos. Su suéter le comenzó a incomodar, deseaba tanto sentir sus manos explorando su piel nuevamente. Así que se quito el suéter, y ella recorrió su espalda, sus dedos se sentía como pura electricidad. Quería estar mas cerca, sentirla mas, explorar todo de ella y hacerlo suyo. Lo único que agradeció de la intromisión de Stan era, que los había detenido. Ahora que se encontraba en mejor uso de sus facultades, se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control. Si hubiese seguido, hubiese pasado ese límite tan delicado en su relación, no era el momento, por lo menos aun no. No pudo evitar ver a Wendy, ella esta respirando agitadamente. Su blusa seguía levantada hasta sus primeras costillas, Podía ver como una fina capa de sudor cubría su rostro brazos y abdomen. Sin la camisa a cuadros, podía apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo, ella era una diosa y el bebía del néctar de aquella visión. Recordó que en los momentos de pánico, se apretó mas contra la parece para que Dipper no fuera a verlos por la pequeña ranura de la bisagra de la puerta. Se arrepintió de inmediato al sentir al fuerte presión de su pequeño intruso contra Wendy. Sintió como ella soltó un gemido sordo en su mano, si no hubiese sido por la presencia de su hermano y su sobrino, la habría devorado en ese preciso instante.

Cuando logro calmarse se sentó en la cama, tratando de ignorar las dolorosas exigencias de atención de su pequeño intruso, que estaba haciéndose bochornosamente obvio en sus pantalones. Wendy, se sentó junto a el, recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Ella sabia que lo había provocado a ir mas lejos ya un que ella quería tanto como el sentir mas uno del otro, también sabia que había sido muy imprudente probar los limites de Ford. Sonrió ligeramente pensando, que al menos lo que hacia no seria ilegal al día siguiente. Ella no pudo evitar ver hacia los pantalones de Ford, parecía que estallarían en cualquier momento. Ella se sonrojo fuertemente, el estaba sufriendo en silencio por su culpa.

-Perdóname…- Dijo Wendy cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por que? No has hecho nada malo, fui yo quien me propase – Dijo Ford mirándola consternado.

-No te propasaste, yo te hubiera detenido si fuera así, pero yo tampoco te detuve – Dijo ella mirándolo.

-Es cierto, ambos tenemos la culpa en esto, pero no importa, esas cosas pasan – Dijo el abrazándola, tirándose a la cama con ella.

-Sabes, esto se esta poniendo muy difícil, especialmente con Stan y Dipper pisándonos los talones – Dijo Wendy pasando la mano por el pecho de Ford.

-Si, pero ya encontraremos la solución querida, puedes estar segura de ello – Dijo acariciando el hombro de Wendy.

-Sabes, Mañana lo nuestro será legal – Dijo ella sonriendo.

-¡¿Mañana es tu cumpleaños?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Dijo el sorprendido.

-Bueno aparte de mi familia y Cambrim, nadie mas sabe cuando es mi cumpleaños, prefiero que nadie lo sepa –Dijo ella mirándolo.

-¿Por que? Es un día importante – Dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

-También, es el día que mi madre nos abandono – Dijo ella con amargura.

-¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho, no quise hacerte sentir mal – Dijo Ford girándose para estar frente a ella.

-No es como que voy a llorar por alguien que a quien ya no le importamos, pero desde ese día, no me gusta mi cumpleaños, además nadie pregunta eso así que lo hace mas fácil – Dijo ella algo mas animada.

-Yo no puedo cambiar ese hecho, pero hare que los siguientes cumpleaños de tu vida sean días felices y memorables….. Me siento honrado de que compartas esa fecha conmigo y te digo que esa fecha es especial, porque ese día es cuando viniste al mundo y te hiciste parte de esta vida… Te hare sentir amada y quería y te puedo decir que los demás harían lo mismo si les dieces esa oportunidad – Dijo el acariciándole el rostro.

-Creo que ya me siento así… Y si, creo que les diré a todos mi cumpleaños, finalmente es una fecha feliz para mi – Dijo ella sonriendo y luego lo beso, pero se separo casi de inmediato, no quería ponerlo mas incomodo.

-Querida vas a ser la muerte de mi – Dijo el sonriendo.

-Bueno tu y yo estamos al mismo nivel, yo soy una chica que nunca había pasado de un beso con nadie y tu un hombre que a pesar de su edad tiene la misma experiencia que yo en estos temas – Dijo ella burlonamente.

-Bueno pero por lo menos ambos podemos mantenernos a raya, no quiero dar rienda suelta a mi creciente deseo por ti y lastimarte – Dijo el con ojos melancólicos.

-No creo que me vayas lastimas, pero aun cuando ambos morimos por mas se que aun no es el momento, pero tampoco esta tan lejos – Dijo ella con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Sabes que? Te propongo algo ¿Que tal si mañana tu y yo tenemos una cita? – Dijo el animadamente.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Ford, mira como estamos ¿Cómo rayos tendríamos una cita? ¿Y Por que tan de repente? – Dijo ella levantándose y apoyándose de su codo.

-Bueno, yo quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo, pero en nuestra situación es muy difícil… Y aunque esta en un orden incorrecto, quiero invitarte a una y muchas citas….Aunque tendremos que hacer un plan ingenioso para poder tenerla, pero es tan malo que quiera invitar a mi novia a salir – Dijo el imitando su posición. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Si, sí tu novia es horrorosamente mas joven que tu – Dijo ella tratando de sonar enojada, pero no pudo.

-Tu y yo nos queremos y no soy de los que juega con las situaciones….. Y entiendo que esto no es fácil para ambos, pero si lo vamos a hacer lo haremos en toda su regla, aunque tal vez no en el orden correcto – Dijo el acariciando sus mejilla.

-Digamos que yo digo que si a esto…..¿Donde iríamos? No podemos ir a ningún lado sin ser descubiertos.

-Sera un viaje con el Stan o War II, iremos donde nadie pueda encontrarnos ni descubrirnos, cree un dispositivo de portales por disparo, así podría viajar por el mundo sin tardar semanas – Dijo el Sonriendo.

-Bueno, eso suena tentador – Dijo ella mirándolo seductoramente.

De pronto oyeron un ruido como de estática, ambos se levantón y fueron a investigar. Pero vieron que solo era el woki toki que emita una señal, oyeron a Soos diciéndoles que ya era seguro salir del bunker puesto que Stan y Dipper estaban con Mabel en su habitación ayudándola, pero que no preocuparan, ella estaba bien.

-Te haría una cena tipo restaurante, además podríamos bucear y ver cosas interesantes, te prometo que no será aburrido – Dijo Ford besando su frente.

-¿Pero todo eso en un día? – Dijo ella algo escéptica.

\- Mañana es viernes pídele desde hoy a tu padre permiso para acampar con Melody, dudo que te niegue nada en tu cumpleaños…. Convenzo a Soos que se lleve a Melody en un paseo romántico y así tendremos esa ventana de tiempo….. Zarparíamos mañana por la noche y volveríamos el domingo….. Seria nuestra cita seria el sábado oficialmente y también pasaríamos el fin de semana junto, solos…..-Dijo Ford recostando su frente de la de Wendy.

\- Lo has pensado todo, pero ¿Qué hay de Dipper? Solemos salir todos los fines de semana – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Le dejare algo que hacer y hare que Mabel lo mantenga ocupado… Así que…¿Aceptas salir conmigo? – Dijo el mirándola seductoramente. Wendy sonrió, lo beso, abrazándolo por el cuello mientras Ford la abrazo por la cintura.

-Es una cita….- Dijo ella separándose y sonriendo…..Su primera cita con Ford.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Ellos salieron del bunker con cautela por caminos separados, Ford llego a la cabaña en pocos minutos. Cuando llego, fue recibido por un Soos algo serio, Ford se preocupo ante esto. Cuando se acerco a preguntarle que ocurría, el solo levanto la mano en señal de que no hablara, este le dijo que fuera con Mabel, ella quería explicarle la situación. El pensó en exigirle a Soos que le dijera, pero este le había demostrado que hacia las cosas con una razón. Así que, sin decir mas fue al cuarto de Mabel, cuando entro miro con horror el cuadro frente a si. Su sobrina, tenia la cara y los brazos raspados, tenia los tobillos alto y vendados. Además su ropa parecía haberse rasgado ¡¿No se suponía que estaba bien?!. Cuando se acerco la miro dormir tan pacifica, este se arrodillo al nivel de la cama y acaricio el cabello de Mabel. Ella comenzó a despertar, y cuando lo miro sonrió con ojos soñolientos.

-Hola tío Ford….-Dijo ella con voz amortiguada.

-Oh Mabel…¿Cariño que hiciste? – Dijo Ford mirándola con dolor.

-Supongo que mi idea se me salió de las manos, pero por lo menos no los descubrieron ¿Verdad? – Dijo Mabel poniendo una expresión preocupada.

-No…tranquila, no nos descubrieron, gracias a ti y a Soos… Pero eso no justifica que te pusieras en peligro – Dijo el con un tono algo fuerte, dejando ver que estaba preocupado y molesto.

-No te enojes… Yo solo quiero que puedan ser felices…. Tu estas sonriendo mas y te veo mas animado…..Y Wendy se ve mas alegre, no quiero que pierdan esa alegría… Así que yo hare lo que sea por ayudarte, unos rasguños no son nada tío – Dijo Mabel con una gran sonrisa, logrando que la naciente molestia de Ford se viera remplazada por ternura y cariño.

-Calabaza te agradezco tu ayuda y disposición, pero nada, ni siquiera mi felicidad esta por encima de ustedes….. Pero ahora quiero saber como te hiciste esto – Dijo el mirando sus tobillos vendados.

-Oh….Bueno, lo que sucedió fue….

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Mabel llevaba unos minutos colgada y la sangre en su cabeza comenzaba a marearla, entonces noto que ella comenzó a moverse. Cuando miro hacia arriba vio que la rama se estaba comenzando a agrietar, entonces ella realmente se asusto, sabiendo que si caía, tendría que pasar el verano en cama. Entonces volvió a emitir un fuerte grito, pero no pudo aguantar mucho gritando, ya que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento. Trataba de mantenerse consiente, si se dormía entonces estar en un serio aprieto mas haya de donde estaba (si eso era posible). Cuando sentía que no podía mas, oyó voces acercándose. La llamaban por su nombre, pero no podía distinguirlas. Entonces sintió la rama moverse de nuevo, vio que la rama cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo y la marca de la soga. Comenzó a caer, se preparo mentalmente para el impacto. Pero se detuvo abruptamente, sintió como la soga enredada en sus pies se apretó rápidamente, al grado de logar dejarle una pequeña quemadura por fricción. Además cuando se detuvo, ella sintió que se movió y logro sentir el fuerte golpe contra el árbol, la rasposa corteza había lastimado su piel. Sentía como poco iba subiendo en pequeños tirones. Podía oír voces, pero no podía distinguirlas por la falta de lucidez. La mas cercana se hacia mas fuerte conforme iba subiendo, aunque ya no aguanto mas tanta sangre y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando comenzó a despertar, se sintió mas liviana. Estaba contra algo cálido, de textura suave. Supo distinguir sin abrir los ojos que estaba en los brazos de alguien alto, con ropa suave. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio el rostro de su tío con una expresión de súbita preocupación. Luego miro a su lado, encontró a Dipper y Soos viéndola con la misma expresión._

 _-¡Mabel! ¡Que bueno que despiertas! – Dijo Stan con una sonrisa, mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio. Pero entonces su rostro se oscureció y su mirada se volvió una autentica tormenta._

 _-¡¿En que rayos estabas pensando al subir a un pino tan alto tu sola?! ¡Si no te hubiéramos atrapado, podrías haberte roto varios huesos o peor! ¡HABERTE PARTIDO EL CUELLO Y MORIR AL INSTANTE! ¡¿EN QUE ESTABAS RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!– Dijo Stan prácticamente gritando, pero reforzando el abrazo. Ella apenas estaba retomando la fuerza y el control de su cuerpo, pero pudo darle una respuesta._

 _-Yo….Quería recolectar los piñas secas del árbol….. Para poder hacer decoraciones y manualidades… Esos eran los mas grandes que encontré y no había nadie que me acompañara…. Pensaba hacerte una llavero de la suerte con uno de ellos….Perdóname tío Stan…- Dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas, señalando su suéter en cual tenia muchas desplegadas. El enojo de Stan desapareció casi al instante, las lagrimas de su sobrina eran su mayor debilidad, tanto que incluso no se percato que ella lloraba por su tobillo y no por preocuparlo._

 _-Esta bien….. No te castigare, pero prométeme que no hagas algo así de nuevo….. No se que haría si algo les pasara bajo mi cargo – Dijo el ya mas tranquilo, mirando también a Dipper._

 _-¿Puedes caminar? – Pregunto Dipper, viendo las líneas que dejo la soga de su gancho._

 _-No…Me duele mucho – Dijo Mabel, tratando de mover sus pies sin mucho éxito._

 _Stan sin decir nada se levanto con Mabel en brazos y caminaron hasta la cabaña. Al llegar Stan la subió a su cuarto y salió a buscar el botiquín. Ella le pidió a Dipper que le hiciera una compresa fría para calmar el dolor. El salió de inmediato a buscarla, una vez que Soos y ella estuvieron solos, ella saco su woki toki del bolsillo de su abrigo, agradeciendo que Stan o Dipper no lo notaron._

 _-Soos, dale el aviso a Wendy y a tío Ford antes de que ellos regresen… Y no les menciones esto – Dijo ella dando el woki toki, son ojos de perrito suplicante. Soos no pudo negarle es, así que mando el mensaje y luego lo guardo en una de las gavetas._

 _-Gracias Soos…. Eres el mejor – Dijo Mabel sonriendo , mientras Soos ponía varia almohadas bajo sus tobillos._

 _-Para que son los amigos…..Mabel, sabes que Ford no va a estar feliz con esto – Dijo el serio._

 _-Si, pero prefiero esto a que el y Wendy no puedan estar juntos – Dijo Mabel con una sonrisa resignada._

 _-Yo tampoco apoyo que hicieras esto, tu seguridad esta sobre todo y en realidad, pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente – Dijo Soos endureciendo la mirada, haciendo que Mabel se encogiera un poco. Soos además de un amigo, era lo mas cercano a un hermano mayor que conocía y si este se enojaba debía haber cruzado la línea._

 _-Lo se, fue algo tonto, pero dime ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No teníamos el tiempo para pensar en un mejor plan – Dijo ella justificándose._

 _-Aun así…. Te pido lo mismo que te pidió tu tío… No hagas algo así nunca mas y sin cruzar los dedos – Dijo Soos poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Mabel._

 _-Prometido – Dijo ella levantando ambas manos. Soos miro sus pies y también sus dedos estaban libres. Este le sonrió en señal de aprobación. Finalmente Stan y Dipper llegaron y todos ayudaron a curar los rapones de Mabel y Stan coloco ungüento para quemaduras en las líneas de sus tobillos, para finalmente vendarlos. Ella se quedo dormirá con el tiempo._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

-Y Eso fue lo que paso… Pero no importa, tío Stan dijo que las marcas iban a desaparecer en unos días y podría apoyar mañana – Dijo Ella con una sonrisa, tratando de aligerar el golpe de la historia a Ford.

-Eres muy valiente cariño…..Aunque también muy imprudente, pero dejémoslo así….. Se que no volverás a hacer eso, además, te tengo una pequeña tarea – Dijo el mirándola con picardía. Mabel se le encendieron los ojos.

-¿Es sobre ustedes? – Dijo ella emocionada.

-Si, la voy a llevar a una cita…-Dijo Ford alegre. Pero cubrió la boca de Mabel antes de que emitiera su grito de alegría.

-Shhhh… Si, una cita… Pero será el fin de semana, por su cumpleaños….. Finge no saber de eso, ya que ella es quien quiere decírselos…. Ella va a hablar con Soos, pero necesito que tu mantengas a tu hermano con la mente lejos de Wendy….. Le voy a dejar una búsqueda de unos materiales que necesito, tu iras con el para distraerlo…. ¿Podrás con eso?

-Claro….. Dipper no tendrá tiempo ni de pensar en su nombre completo – Dijo ella en voz baja pero alegre.

-Gracias….. Sabes, tengo un ungüento que sana las heridas abiertas de inmediato, además no te deja cicatriz, aunque creo que tus heridas no dejaran ninguna – Dijo el acariciando su cabello.

-Esta bien tío Ford, pero voy a disfrutar esto por hoy…. No todos los días tu hermano y tu tío te traen todo lo que pides – Dijo ella con una sonrisa culpable. Ford solo pudo sonreír y suspirar, no había duda de porque ella y Stan eran tan afines. Entonces le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Ford bajo las escaleras y encontró a Soos y Wendy hablando lo suficiente mente bajo para que nadie los oyera. Por la expresión de alegría contenida, supo que ya Wendy le había dicho los pormenores del plan. Ella entonces lo miro con una sonrisa triste, supuso que también Soos le había dicho lo de Mabel a Wendy. El compartió la mirada con ella, pero luego ella puso una expresión mas animada y le paso por el lado, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. Este fue a su estudio y se puso a hacer una lista de materiales que ya estaban escasos en sus reservas o ya se habían acabado. Entre ellos, había algunas setas mágicas que Dipper no conocía, en cada una puso su debida advertencia. Al cabo de una hora termino y se fue a su cuarto. Cuando llego busco un bulto grande para el viaje, empaco ropa suficiente para tres días. Entre ello una camisa blanca con unos pantalones de corte, con su respectivo saco y unos pantalones de piel pulidos. Pensó en que lugar podrían pasarla tranquilos sin arriesgarse a ser descubiertos y le llego la idea perfecta. Cuando cerro el bulto para llevarlo a su estudio por algunos artefactos, se giro para salir pero se encontró a Stan recostado del marco de su puerta.

-¿Vas a algún lado Ford? – Dijo Stan con mirando el bulto en el hombro de su hermano.

-Planeaba salir este fin de semana para nadar con ballenas, quería comprobar una vieja leyenda que decían sobre ellas en esta época – Dijo el sonando convincente, pero Stan no paró ahí.

-¿Qué leyenda seria esa que te hace salir tan de repente sin avisar? – Dijo Stan con una ceja alzada.

-Revisando mis viejas notas me encontré con unos apuntes que había hecho de viejos escritos… Decía que en verano cuando las ballenas se apareaban, las sirenas hadas dejaban salir su escamas de la vida para las grandes guardianas del mar, quiero comprobarlo – Dijo Ford tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Bueno…. ¿Y cuando piensas salir? Porque debo prepararme y…..- Comenzó a decir Stan, pero Ford lo corto.

-No Stanley, yo voy solo en esta… Las sirenas hadas son muy sensible a las vibraciones de los sentidos y para poder verlas, deberé estar en completa calma, sin moverme y tu no eres muy bueno con el sigilo….- Dijo Ford con una expresión divertida, recordando como casi los atrapan unos indios tribales por la poca habilidad de Stan de estar quieto. Stan se sonrojo con un a mirada algo molesta, pero soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero ten cuidado de acuerdo – Dijo Stan tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero Ford sabia que no era así.

-Prometo volver en una pieza, zarpare mañana por la tarde… Y traeré el Stan o War 2 también a salvo – Dijo Ford riendo.

-Mas te vale Pointdexter – Dijo Stan sonriendo y luego se fue.

Ford entonces se retiro de su cuarto y volvió a su estudio. Empaco el equipo que necesitaba. Entre ello 2 collares de burbujas de oxigeno, 2 parches repelentes de carnívoros. Tapones ultrasónicos impermeables y una para de chapaletas desplegables. No puso nada de su botiquín, ya que el tenia reservas en el barco. Cuando termino de empacar cerro su bulto y lo puso junto a su escritorio de lectura. Después se dirigió a su a computadora y puso un bloque de seguridad en las cámaras satelitales del barco. En caso de que Dipper se le ocurriera ver que hacia. Finalmente subió para poder estar un rato con su sobrino y de paso delegarle la larga lista de búsqueda. Ford busco un buen rato a Dipper hasta que lo encontró sentado en el techo. Parecía haberse quedado dormido, Ford rio y subió hasta donde el estaba. Movió un poco su hombro hasta que este comenzó a despertar.

-Tío Ford…..¿Que haces aquí? – Dijo Dipper incorporándose.

-Estaba buscándote, quería pedirte ayuda con algo, muchacho – Dijo el sonriéndole.

-Pídeme lo que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo – Dijo Dipper animado, ya que no había podido compartir con su tío esos días.

-Es esta lista de cosas que necesito que me consigas…. Voy a salir este fin de semana y no podre buscarlas, pero se que tu podrás conseguirlas, ya que eres bueno encontrando las cosas de los diarios – Dijo el dándole la lista. Dipper la miro y luego sonrió.

Tranquilo tío Ford, yo podre con esto, es pan comido – Dijo Dipper riendo. Ford le revolvió el cabello y comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas. Entre ellas sobre los resiente problemas en su hogar, y como se distanciaban sus padres. Fue bueno desahogarse con su tío, ya que no habían tedio momentos mas íntimos. Las horas pasaron volando y ambos compartieron el tiempo que añoraban tanto.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Había llegado el viernes, el día se había mostrado agradable para la ocasión. Finalmente Wendy podía decir que se alegraba su cumpleaños, comenzando con su mañana. Ella se había levantado sintiendo el olor de panqueques recién hechos, huevos y tocino. Cuando abrió los ojos, fue sorprendida por su padre y sus hermanos. Su hermano mas pequeño sonaba una corneta de fiestas y los otros tenían una bandeja un jugo en mano, su padre por su parte, tenia una caja algo grande de regalo, pero lo que mas sorprendió a Wendy era que su padre tenia una expresión suave y una sonrisa. Su padre casi nunca sonreía o suavizaba su expresión, podría haber jurada que una lagrima amenazaba por salir de su ojo. Cuando ella se sentó, todo gritaron "Feliz cumpleaños" unidos. Sus hermanos pusieron una bandeja de cama sobe ella y pusieron su desayuno, su hermanito se subió en la cama y le puso un gorro de fiestas verdes. Cada uno la abrazo y salió del cuarto, dejándola con padre. El se sentó junto a ella y la miro un momento, parecía melancólico. Ella estaba comenzando a preocuparse, de por si nadie la felicitaba en su cumpleaños, ya que ella había pedido por ello. Pero todos parecen haber olvidado eso, además su padre estaba actuando tan sentimental, no en su forma tan varonil y brusca de siempre. Pero ella trato de no demostrar lo extrañada que estaba, finalmente era un lindo gesto de su familia hacer esto. Su padre la abrazo sorpresivamente y cuando la soltó acaricio el rostro de Wendy.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija – Dijo el varonil Dan con una voz tan suave y pausada, que no parecía suya.

-Gracias papá….¿Estas bien? Lo digo por….. Todo esto y como estas actuando – Dijo ella con voz entre alegre y extrañada, mientras posaba su manos sobre la su padre.

-Se que no te gusta que celebremos tu cumpleaños o que lo mencionemos…..Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo este años, este cumpleaños es muy especial… Hoy ya eres una adulta en toda la ley de la palabra y sorprende como paso el tiempo tan rápido… Mi niña que tanto cargue sobre mis hombros, ya es toda una mujer… Wendy… Te he visto madurar tanto en el ultimo año, aunque siempre has sido la mas madura de tus hermanos, siendo en ocasiones bastante maternal con ellos… Yo no soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso de ti…..De la mujer en la que te has convertido, tan fuerte, hermosa y madura…. Todo paso tan rápido que…No se, a veces quisiera que aun fueras mi niña pequeña – Dijo el varonil Dan tratando en vano de retener una lagrima. Aun el mas hombre de todos puede llorar, ese era el único pensamiento en la mente de Wendy.

\- Gracias papá, tu eres el mejor padre que yo podría pedir…..No has enseñado siempre a ser fuerte y aun cuando mamá nos dejo, tu estuviste hay siempre… Siempre te agradeceré todo eso…. Pero no te pongas así, no es como que me voy de la casa ni nada, pero hoy si es un día que quiero celebrar…. Puedo decir que hoy si es un feliz cumpleaños – Dijo ella abrazándolo efusivamente.

-Bien, ahora termina de desayunar y abre tu regalo… Quiero pasar al menos un poco de tiempo contigo, ya que te vas el fin de semana a acampar con tu amiga – Dejo el retomando su actitud de siempre.

-Ok papá, saldré en un rato – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, entonces el varonil Dan salió de la habitación.

Wendy se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar su desayuno, sabia que ellos no lo habían preparado, pero el intento era algo muy dulce de su parte. Cuando termino Puso aparte la bandeja y tomando el regalo que le había dejado su padre, parecía tener peso cuando la levanto. Era bastante largo, así que decidió aplacar su curiosidad. Desenvolvió el regalo, resulto ser una caja de seguridad, ella soltó los seguros y cuando lo abrió, se quedo pasmada. Era una hacha, pero no una cualquiera, era una hacha de titanio, tenia tallada unos claveles y en el centro estaba su nombre con letras caligráficas. El mango era de caoba tratada y en centro tenia atravesada lo que parecía una pulsera de plata con una pequeña hacha de plata. Ella la tomo en sus manos, viéndola con cuidado. Finalmente le dio la vuela y vio una dedicatoria. Esta decía "Un hacha debe representar a un leñador. Esta hacha como su dueña es fuerte, hermosa y poderosa. Nunca lo olvides….. Dan Corduroy". A Wendy se le aguaron los ojos, abrazo esa hacha tapándose la boca para no ir a llorar en voz alta, no había duda que su padre era el mejor. Ella guardo el hacha con la pulsera y se fue a arreglar, cuando termino se despidió de todos, tomo el bulto que se llevaría para "acampar" y se fue a su trabajo. Estaba animada, la mañana había comenzado bastante bien. Apenas cuando ya había perdido su casa de vista, vio un auto acercarse, ella esbozo una sonrisa, reconociendo la placa del auto y al conductor. Cuando el auto se detuvo a los lados de la calle, Ford bajo de el y ella se acerco corriendo. Cuando estuvo frente a el, soltó su bulto y salto sobre el, lo beso con pasión. Ella enredo sus piernas de su cintura, mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. El por su parte la sostenía por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro haca soporte para que ella no cayera. Cuando se separaron ella lo miro a los ojos, la expresión de Ford era de alegría y sus ojos la veían con devoción.

-Feliz cumpleaños querida – Dijo el bajándola.

-Gracias ¿Me venias a buscar? – Dijo ella mientras caminaban al auto.

-Claro que si…. Se supone que no lo sepas, pero ellos te quieren hacer una bienvenida sorpresa por tu cumpleaños…. Todos se quedaron arreglando las cosas y me pidieron que te fuera a buscar, que inventara una excusa, pero prefiero advertirte….. Además también tenia la secreta intención de felicitar a mi novia antes que todos – Dijo el mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-Debo decir que me siento sumamente feliz de que mi novio me viniera a recoger – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron, se dirigieron al comedor. Así como había dicho Ford, Todos saltaron sorprendiéndola y felicitándola por su cumpleaños. Se notaba que Mabel había hecho un gran esfuerzo por decorar todo bien. Había guirnaldas de colores festivos en las paredes. Un enorme cartel que decía felicitaciones en letras caligráficas. Stan apareció de sorpresa atrás de ella poniendo un gorro de fiesta en su cabeza tipo sombrero. Todos la abrazaban y pedían razones de por que no había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños. Ella supuso que no tendría escapatoria, así que tomo un gran respiro y comenzó a explicar el abandono de su madre en aquella fecha. Todos quedaron pasmados per trataron de levantarle el animo para que olvidara todo el dolor. Finalmente volvieron a trabajar, ella estaba la caja registradora hablando con Melody del supuesto concierto al que iría el fin de semana. Luego de que Soos hablara con ella, Melody acepto ser la coartada de Wendy, ya que sabia que necesitaba divertirse. Las horas pasaron volando y al medio día, todos fueron a comer. Cuando Wendy llego vio diversos platillos, todos siendo de su agrado. La sentaron en la silla cabecera, siendo el centro de atención. Todos hablaban de diferente historias, la risa y la alegría desbordaba en la cabaña. Cuando terminaron Mabel llevo un pastel de chocolate que tenia felicitaciones escrito con suspiro. Cuando soplo las velas, partieron el pastel. Dando a Wendy el mas grande y luego todos se fueron a sus respectivos puestos. Ford salió a la ciudad a comprar lo que le faltaba, entre ello una caja de regalo apropiada para el regalo de Wendy.

En la ciudad, Su primera parada fue la tienda de comestibles. Compro suficiente comida para el viaje, también algunas cosas algo mas especiales, como chocolate para derretir, fresas y otras chucherías para picar. Después fue a la tienda de ropa, busco un impermeable a la medida de Wendy. Cuando la chica de la tienda le pregunto para quien era, el mintió diciendo de que era para usarlo de toldo sobre la ventana principal. Cuando salió, fue al Stan o War 2 y comenzó a prepara todo. Primero comprobó que el sistema eléctrico que instalo estuviera en perfecto funcionamiento. Luego fue al refrigerador y le dio una limpieza preventiva, aunque lo hubiera dejado limpio, no quería arriesgase. Luego puso sus compras dentro en orden de uso. Después fue a limpiar toda la cocina y reviso que los traste estuvieran limpios, además guardo un juego de platería fina para 2, un par de copas y un juego de bajilla fina para 2. Luego de dejar eso listo, fue a la cabina principal y reviso que el equipo estuviera en un estado optimo. Finalmente bajo por la trampilla del barco y fue a limpiar el baño, revisando que el medidor de temperatura del agua. Termino luego en la habitación donde había una litera amplia para 2 adultos, limpio todo y en el armario puso el impermeable de Wendy. Entonces subió la cabina principal otra vez, y tomo su disparador de portales. Reviso todos los sistemas del mismo y también la batería que tenia, esta estaba a un cien por ciento de carga, pero una así reviso la batería de repuesto. Con ambas, tenia suficiente energía para tele transportarse por un mes. Luego busco el mapa y comenzó a trazar una ruta a su destino, iba a estar en aguas internacionales, pero así no abría riesgos de que los descubrieran en el fin de semana. Con todas las previsiones que hizo, ese fin de semana estaba destinado a ser un éxito. Viendo la hora, se dio cuenta vio que se había tomado varias horas en todo aquello. Debía volver para tomar su bulto y despedirse de todos sin levantar sospechas. Así que salió del barco y se volvió a la cabaña.

Cuando llego, Wendy estaba hablando con un cliente que parecía tener interés en ella, por la manera nada sutil de coqueteo. Cuando Ford vio eso, tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad el no ir y partiles la cara a aquel descarado. Wendy cuando vio que el entro, pudo apreciar una mirada momentánea y mortal contra el cliente que la estaba molestando. Ella le dio una mirada de "Lo tengo controlado". Este siguió caminado hacia la puerta, tratando de no prestar atención. Pero se detuvo súbitamente con lo que aquel hombre dijo.

-Vamos preciosa, no te hagas la difícil, te puedo pagar mas de lo que ganas si me dejas disfrutar de ese cuerpecito tuyo esta noche – Dijo el extraño descaradamente, con una sonrisa lasciva. Ford no pensó, solo actuó.

Stan estaba pasando por ahí cuando escucho esa obscena insinuación. A Stan se le oscurecían la mirada y tomo una de las escopetas que tenia cerca, era mas para espantar al imbécil que otra cosa. Pero cuando llego a la puerta, Ford tenia al sujeto en el suelo. Estaba con el labio reventado, sangrando bastante. Ford por su parte lo miraba con odio mientras, lo sostenía de la camiseta con un mano y la otra tenia los nudillo con algunas gotitas de sangre. Wendy le agarraba el brazo a Ford para evitar que golpeara de nuevo al sujeto. Aquel tipo tenia una mirada de terror en sus ojos y trataba de cubrir la cara para no recibir otro golpe como el anterior. Stan reconoció a el tipo de sujeto, cada verano era lo mismo. Siempre había un par de imbéciles que solo buscaban pasar un buen rato con las lugareñas de los pueblos que visitaban. Casi siempre trataban de propasarse con Wendy, pero casi siempre ella o el los acaba sacando a patadas. Pero lo que lo dejo sorprendido, fue la expresión de Ford. Su hermano solía ser muy medido y rara vez usaba la fuerza bruta. Casi siempre que pasaba algo que lo provocara usaba su laser como amenaza, los puños eran algo mas propio de el. Además la expresión de sus rostro, parecía como si en verdad quisiera matar al sujeto. Stan viendo ese cuadro y entre las muchas suposiciones que había sacado, formulo otra. Pero la descarto de inmediato, su hermano no seria tan estúpido para algo así, y menos con Wendy. Al menos eso quería creer. Cuando salió de su trance momentáneo, Ford había dejado al sujeto, mientras Wendy lo sostenía del brazo con firmeza para que no volviera sobre el. El sujeto estaba arrastrándose lejos de Ford, Gritando maldiciones y amenazas como un cobarde. Entonces Stan entro apuntándole al sujeto con la escopeta, aquel tipo perdió todo el color del rostro.

-Escucha pedazo de imbécil, te sugiero salir de aquí, a menos que quieras unos perdigones junto con ese labio roto – Dijo Stan con una voz mordaz.

-Ustedes no saben con quien se están metiendo ¿Saben quien soy? – Dijo el sujeto con arrogancia, levantándose.

-Un cadáver si no desapareces de aquí en 3 segundos – Dijo Ford sacando, el laser de su chaqueta. Por el ruido, Stan supo que Ford había activado la pistola. Stan por su parte, cargo el arma. El sujeto, salió corriendo por la puerta y se monto en su vehículo con torpeza, para luego irse como alma que lleva el diablo.

-De acuerdo Ford…. ¿Se puede saber por que le partiste la cara al sujeto? Eso suele ser algo que haría yo – Dijo están bajándola escopeta. Ford por su parte tomo un gran respiro calmándose, Wendy soltó su brazo y volvió a su puesto en el mostrador, luego miro a Stan con una mirada neutral.

-Aquel idiota cruzo la raya faltándole el respeto a Wendy, entonces yo decidí ponerlo en su lugar – Dijo Ford con voz grave, dejando ver que aun estaba algo molesto.

-No es que no apoye lo que hiciste, solo me tomo por sorpresa, es todo….. ¿O hay algo que no me estés diciendo? – Dijo Stan entrecerrando los ojos.

-Stanley no, Y no estoy de humor para tus ridículas cuestionantes…. Así que con permiso, deseo tomar un poco de agua – Dijo Ford saliendo de la tienda, sin mirar a Stan.

Stan supo que era mejor no forzar las respuesta, no por ahora. Su hermano no estaba en posición que el pudiera ver atreves de sus mentiras. Así que salió a recibir a los turistas que llegaron. Así el resto de la tarde paso bastante tranquila, sin mas problemas. Ford se despidió de todos una hora antes de cerrar y salió del lugar, no sin antes pasar a Wendy una nota con las coordenadas del rio cerca de la carretera donde el la recogería. Cuando llego la hora de salida de Wendy ella tomo su bulto y se despidió de los gemelos que eran quienes estaban en el momento, particularmente Mabel se despidió con una sonrisa algo exagerada. Luego se monto en el vehículo con Soos y Melody, así partieron a camino. Cuando llegaron a la parada de autobuses fuera de la ciudad, dejaron Wendy y ella dijo que ahí la recogería el autobús del concierto. Cuando el auto se perdió de vista ella se adentro al bosque, siguió caminando hasta que diviso el rio y en la orilla se encontraba el Stan o War 2. Ella corrió hacia el bote y Ford desplego la escalera. Una vez adentro, Wendy Ford se besaron con necesidad. Ella lo abrazaba con una mano por el cuello mientras acariciaba su cabello. La otra por su espalda, pasando su mano por su ancha espalda. Ford la sostenía con una mano por el cuello, profundizando el beso, mientras la otra estaba abrazando su cintura, pegándola mas de si mismo. Aquel beso subió rápido de intensidad, Ford fue con su lengua como intrusa, siendo bien recibida. El deseaba devorarla, quería marcar cada parte de ella como suyo. No quería que ningún otro idiota osara irrespetarla o siquiera desearla, ella era solo suya. Wendy sintió como el beso se hacia mas posesivo, incluso podría decir algo agresivo y no era que sus besos no fueran intensos, pero estoy era un nivel algo mas alto de lo que ellos solían tomar. Aunque no podía negar que aquello le gustaba, sentir a Ford en control era algo que disfrutaba completamente. Cuando se separaron, Ford abrazo a Wendy por la cintura con ambas manos, recostando su frete sobre la de ella tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho de el, tratando de recuperar el aliento por igual.

-Bueno Dr Pines, hoy esta usted algo posesivo – Dijo ella riendo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. El por su parte esbozo una sonrisa seductora.

-No puedo evitarlo, mas cuando un mal nacido tuvo la osadía de faltarle el respeto a mi novia – Dijo el con el tono de voz algo serio.

-Ford, se que aquel estúpido se paso de la raya, pero no tenias porque tirártele encima… Yo bien podía defenderme sola – Dijo ella algo seria.

-Lo se, pero una así… Si puedo defenderte lo hare, sin importar nada – Dijo el suavizando su voz.

-Eso fue arriesgado, pero no te negare que me gusto que mi novio me defendiera – Dijo ella y le dio un corto beso.

-Bueno quería, debemos zarpar ahora, así podremos aprovechar para llegar a nuestro destino – Dijo dejándola ir.

Ford entonces, cerro la escalera y fue a la cabina principal. Por suerte había arreglado el barco e instalo el timón dentro de la cabina. Wendy por su parte dejo el bulto cerca de la puerta y observo el paisaje mientras avanzaba el barco. Con el viento y la corriente a su favor ni siquiera tendrían que encender el motor. Pasado una media hora ya habían ganado buena velocidad. De repente ella vio como desde la ventana de la cabina principal algo comenzó a brillar, luego vio como un rayo bastante grueso se disparo a distancia del barco. Entonces de la nada apareció un agujero con lo que parecía el mar, ella se agarro con fuerza del la borda cuando el barco atravesó el portal. Ya cuando el portal se cerro, el barco perdió velocidad rápido y Wendy se sorprendió. Ya no estaba en el rio, era todo mar, a lo lejos se podía divisar lo que parecía un isla lejana por las luces. Pero estaba a kilómetros, se veía tan distante, ella luego miro al cielo, nunca imagino el espectáculo que estaba presenciando, ni en sus sueños mas alocados imagino ver el despliegue de hermosura que le brindaba la naturaleza. Se perdió tanto en su visión, que se sorprendió cuando Ford la abrazo por la espalda.

-Es hermoso ¿Verdad? Con tantas luces en la ciudad es imposible apreciar esto en todo su esplendor – Dijo Ford mirando también al cielo.

-No se que decir, esto parece un sueño – Dijo ella volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos. Este le sonrió y saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de regalo. Ella miro la caja y comenzó a abrirla mientras el hablaba.

-Decidí darte mi regalo de ultimo, ya estando solo nosotros – Dijo el sonriéndole. Cuando Wendy lo abrió, se le aguaron los ojos. Era una gargantilla de plata, en el centro, tenia una piedra en forma de corazón negra que tenia pequeñas brillitos, uno de ellos se movió como si fuera una estrella fugaz, luego creo una pequeña nube y de ella salió una luna plateada. Era como tener el espacio en sus manos.

-Esta piedra se llama galarius, es muy rara y vale millones en varias dimensiones…..La razón es porque este curioso mineral contiene la escancia del espacio, solo se genera cada 5 millones de años, lo encontré de casualidad cuando viajaba entre dimensiones… ¿Para que reglarte la luna si te puedo dar todo el espacio? – Dijo el mientras le ponía la gargantilla, luego acaricio su rostro.

-Ford….Gracias, te amo, no se que decir – Dijo ella tratando de contener las lagrimas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Wendy – Dijo el y luego la beso, con la luna como único testigo de aquellos amantes prohibidos. Ese cumpleaños fue memorable para Wendy.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo 18**

Aquella mañana Wendy comenzó a abandonar el reino de los sueños sintiendo una curiosa calidez contra ella. Aun sin abrir los ojos, podía sentir el toque suave de la lana contra su piel, cayendo en cuenta de que no era su habitual top de dormir. Además su mejilla esta contra algo suave, movió un poco sus dedos se dio cuenta de que era piel. Entonces abrió los ojos poco a poco, pudo a preciar una habitación algo diferente. Ella recordó que encontraba en el barco, y cuando miro hacia donde estaba su mano, sonrió al recordar con quien estaba. Ella levanto la cabeza y pudo apreciar el rostro de Ford, el cual dormía pacíficamente. Wendy decidió sorprenderlo, así que se levanto despacio de la cama, quitando con cuidado el brazo de Ford de su cadera. Puso sus pies en sus pantuflas y subió a la cocina. Tomo huevos, jamón y pan blanco. Se puso a preparar huevos termino medio, jamón tostado y tostadas a la francesa. Encontró un paquete grande de fresas frescas y jarabe de chocolate. Así que tomo un par de tazas, puso algunas fresas en una y jarabe en la otra. Luego busco tomo un par de vasos y sirvió en ambos jugo de naranja. Fue algo difícil bajar la bandeja con tantas cosas en esa escalera tan estrecha, mas con movimiento del barco. Pero logro bajar sin despertar a Ford, luego dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Ella entro dentro en la sabana otra vez y se subió sobre Ford, quedando sentada a horcadas sobre su cadera. Ella luego comenzó a besar su pecho en el centro, luego subiendo a su cuello. Este comenzó a reaccionar a sus besos, soltando un pequeño gruñido. Ella sonrió, y sigo trazando un camino de pequeños besos hasta su oreja y mordió su lóbulo suavemente. Los gruñidos de placer seguían escapando de La garganta de Ford, cada vez mas claros. Ella luego, beso su frente, después fue beso cada uno de sus ojos cerrados, la punta de nariz y finalmente deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios. El pequeño intruso comenzó a hacerse presente para Wendy contra sus short tipo piyama. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando el intruso hizo mas presión de la debida contra ella.

Ford entonces la beso, ella correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo de el. Ella le acariciaba las mejillas, mientras el acariciaba su espalda. Luego una de sus manos se movió a trasero, apretándolo ligeramente. Ella gimió contra sus labios, haciéndolo sentir en control de ella. Este se giro con ella ahora estando sobre ella, dejando de besarla en los labios, para ahora pasando a saborear su cuello. Ella soltó sus rostros y poso una manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Ford, mientras la otra fue a su espalda, sintiendo los músculos marcados de ambas áreas. La mano de Ford que estaba en la espalda de Wendy, subió hasta su cuello, levantándolo para darle mas acceso a su piel. Mientras la otra bajo mas abajo hasta llegar a su pierna, levantándola para sentirla mas cerca. Ella sentía que enloquecía con su toque, cada beso, cada roce o caricia, saca gemidos sin control de sus labios, la mayoría con el nombre de Ford. El bebía de la gloria con cada gemido que ella propiciaba de sus labios, sentía como la temperatura aumentaba para ambos. La manos de Ford inconscientemente fueron hasta el nacimiento de su suéter que ella tenia puesto, sus dedos se colaron dentro, subiendo poco a poco el suéter, hasta la mediados de sus costillas. Tocaba con delicadeza la piel de sus costados, su espalda y su abdomen. Ella sentía como pequeñas descargas iban desplegándose por su espalda con su toque, hasta que una de ella fue tan repentino que arque su espalda en reflejo. El pudo sentir el roce tan fuerte de su cadera contra la suya, haciendo que su intruso despertara por completo, haciéndose sensiblemente presente. El la mordió en el cuello, mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez. Ella casi grito de gozo ante esto. Pero Ford volvió a sus labios, tratando se callar eso sonidos que le estaba haciendo perder el control. Su beso fue haciéndose mas calmo y tranquilo, hasta que ambos se separaron. Respirando agitadamente, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Una de las manos de Ford hizo apoyo sobre su codo tratando se no aplastarla, mientras la otra acariciaba su rostros con ternura.

-Buenos días querida – Dijo el sonriéndole.

-Buenos días Fordsy – Dijo ella pasando la mano por su mejilla, sintiendo la piel liza y afeitada. Este le dio una mirada algo descolocada.

-¿Fordsy? – Dijo el algo desconcertado.

-Tu siempre me dices querida… Yo quería ponerte un sobrenombre que solo te dijera yo – Dijo ella sonriéndole, mientras toca su nariz.

-No puedo objetar ante eso, pero suena raro – Dijo el volviendo a sonreír.

-Pensare en otra cosa, pero mientras tanto desayunemos… Hice un buen desayuno para los dos Fordsy – Dijo ella señalando la bandeja.

-Gracias quería, eres muy dulce…. Además, necesitamos mucha energía, tengo un gran itinerario para hoy – Dijo el sentándose mientras colocaba la bandeja entre los dos.

Ambos comieron disfrutando todo lo que Wendy había preparado. Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Wendy tomo las fresas que había traído y el chocolate de la taza. Tomo una y la mojo hasta la mitad de chocolate, luego se la dio a Ford, este la mordió despacio, sonriendo. Luego el tomo una y e hizo lo mismo, cuando ella mordió la fresa, lo hizo despacio y luego se relamió los labio para quitar los residuos de chocolate. Ford considero aquello lo mas erótico que hubiese visto en toda su vida. El luego puso las fresas a un lado y el chocolate a un lado, pero no sin antes mojar la punta de su dedo con el. Luego trazo el labio inferior de ella con el chocolate, ella mordió su dedo ligeramente. Luego el la beso, saboreando la gama de sabores que producía el sabor del chocolate junto con el sabor de los labios de Wendy. Pero el beso no duro mucho, ya que ella se separo riendo un poco.

\- ¿Sabes?... Si no nos levantamos de aquí, no creo que podamos hacer nada de lo que planeaste – Dijo ella sacando sus pies de la cama.

-Tienes razón….. Vamos a prepararnos – Dijo el también saliendo de la cama.

Ambos se bañaron (por separado claro está) y luego subieron a cubierta. Wendy llevaba un bikini verde limón, el cual Ford quedo embobado mirando unos minutos. El por su parte llevaba una unos short rojo vino, algo ajustados. Wendy no pudo evita un sonrojo al ver aquel traje de baños en algunas áreas especificas. El tomo un par de trajes de buceo de pantalones cortos y mangas cortas en azul marino. Ambos era muy grandes para ellos, a lo cual Wendy replico un poco. Pero el le explico que estaba hechos de una fibra interdimencional especial que se ajustaba al cuerpo correspondiente una vez cerrado el zíper. El se lo puso y le pidió a ella que le cerrara el zíper por atrás y una vez que lo hizo la tela se encogió en cuestión de segundos quedando junto a la media de Ford. Ella emocionada se puso el suyo, Ford cerro el de ella por igual y este se encogió hasta quedar justo en la figura de Wendy. El no podía evitar quedarse apreciando la figura de su novia, con el bikini o el traje, se era la definición de perfección carnal a sus ojos. El le explico que estaba cerca de República Dominica, justo en las aguas mas cálidas donde las ballenas vienen en época apareamiento. El le coloco un collar que cerro justo en su garganta y luego el se puso el suyo, cuando lo activo, se desplego una burbuja de energía. Ford le dijo que ese collar estaba diseñado para solo dejar pasar oxigeno de la atmosfera, cuando estaba en el agua, las moléculas de hidrogeno no pasaban del campo sin destruirse, dejando solo pasar el oxigeno, solo le dijo que el aire que respiraría se sentiría mas liviano. Luego este levanto un poco la manga de ella y le puso lo que parecía un parche de nicotina en color verde, después procedió a ponérselo el. Este le dijo que era un parche especial para mantener alejado a los depredadores. Finalmente, este le dio lo que parecían unas medias y ambos se la pusieron. Este le dijo que si quería activar o desactivar las chapaletas solo tocara dos veces sus tobillos. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, había visto el mar, pero en su vida soñó con nadar en mar abierto. Ford la cargo como un princesa sorpresivamente y fingió que la iba a tirar. Ella se agarro con fuerza de el y este se partió de risa mientras ella le deba pequeños golpes en el pecho.

Finalmente, este desplego la escalera y el se arrojo al agua primero. Ella tomo un gran respiro y se arrojo junto a el. Ella abrió los ojos bajo el agua y solo vio agua hasta donde se perdía la vista, miro hacia abajo y aunque la luz de la mañana era bastante fuerte, en un punto se perdía y solo se veía oscuridad. Se percato de la burbuja de energía por la sensación seca en su rostro. Vio a Ford, este ya había activado sus chapaletas. El le hacia una señal para que se acercara, ella nado hasta el y cuando llego el tomo sus brazos e hizo que ella lo abrazara del cuello. Este levanto sus manos y ella pudo notar una mancuernas de metal, este presiono un pequeño botón y estas sacaron lo que parecían unas pequeñas tapas de lapicero. Ella supo que algo fuera de sus pensamientos iba a pasar, así que se abrazo firmemente del cuello de Ford y con sus piernas de su cadera. Ella estaba pegada a su espalda como si la vida se le fuera en ello, entonces Ford coloco sus manos al frente y las pequeñas tapas de lapicero resultaron ser mini turbinas de alta potencia, puesto que ambos salieron disparados como torpedos. Ella enterró el rostro en el cuello de Ford y cerro los ojos, iban muy rápido y temía soltarse. En unos segundo frenaron de repente y Ford la toco del brazo para que ella levantara la cabeza, cuando lo hizo abrió la boca en grande. Había varias ballenas Jorobadas nadando frente a ellos, ella mira hacia abajo por encima de Ford y pudo apreciar un hermoso arrecife de coral que brillaba con el sol a pesar de estar bastante profundo. Parecía un espectáculo que se podía ver solo en la televisión con efectos especiales, solo que esto era en vivo. Ford desactivo sus turbinas de mano, e hizo que Wendy se soltada de el.

Ella lo vio, Ford se veía hermoso con a luz tocando su cuerpo a través de los reflejos en el agua. Este activo su chapaletas y le señalo las suyas para que hiciera lo mismo. Entonces ella activo las suyas, el la agarro firmemente de la mano y nadaron junto hacia las ballenas. Ella no tenia palabras para lo que estaba viviendo, aquello parecía tan surreal. Pasaron junto a las ballenas e incluso estuvo al lado del ojo de una, de repente Ford se agarro de la aleta de una, ella hizo lo mismo. El puso su mano sobre la Wendy, ella lo miro, enredaron sus dedos aun agarrando la altea. Ella lo miro y el le devolvió la mirada sonriendo, ella hizo lo mismo también. La ballena entonces comenzó a subir para saltar, Ford agarro la cintura de Wendy con una mano. La ballena subió a la superficie de manera majestuosa, Wendy y Ford se soltaron de la aleta a medio salto y cayeron cerca del animal, pero sin ser aplastados por este. Luego bajaron hacia el arrecife, ahí encontraron de todo un poco. Vieron peces de distintos tamaños y colores, también crustáceos.

En un momento Wendy palideció cuando vio cuatro grande tiburones blanco acercándose. Iba a nadar lejos cuando Ford la agarro por los hombros por detrás. Ella volteo a verlo y este estaba sonriendo, entonces el paso la mano por el área donde el dejo el parche. Ella recordó que era un repelente de depredadores, aun así estaba asustada. Los tiburones le pasaron por el lado, pero no daban señal de querer a atacar o siquiera de que les molestara la presencia de ellos ahí. Una paso muy despacio junto a ellos, entonces Ford tomo la mano de ella y la puso sobre el lomo del tiburón. Ella intento retraer la mano, pero el agarre de Ford era férreo. Wendy comprobó que el animal no racionaba a su tacto, entonces dejo de forzar la mano para zafarla. Vio que su piel era algo áspera, a pesar de verse suave. Ford entonces la soltó y se hacer al tiburón que nadaba atrás de si. Wendy se giro y vio que este se agarro de su aleta dorsal. El le señalo otro que se estaba acercando, ella entonces comprendió. Cuando este estuvo a su lado, ella se agarro de aleta por igual. Ella sentía estar en un sueño, y quería nunca despertar. Ford no podía dejar de mirar a Wendy, su melena de fuego baila con el agua en prefecta armonía. Su rostro brilla con el sol y el agua la hacia ver mucho mas angelical, ella parecía una sirena, su hermosa sirena. El nado hacia ella y la atrapo por la espalda, ella lo miro con alegría. El la beso, haciendo que las burbujas de energía se fusionaran. Este acariciaba su abdomen, mientras ella llevaba una de sus manos hacia atrás, acariciando su rostro, la otra se poso sobre los brazos de Ford. El la giro y la volvió a besar, esta vez abrazándola por la cintura. Ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, enredando sus dedos por su cuello. Este entonces la dejo ir pero la agarro de la mano llevándola otra vez al arrecife de coral. Ella lo siguió gustosa, lo seguiría a donde fuera.

Pasaron un largo tiempo en el agua, aunque a ellos le parecieron solo minutos. Cuando Ford reviso su reloj satelital, se dio cuenta que ya era media tarde. Era hora de volver al barco, este se impulso desde el fondo para subir. Pero apenas dejo de tocar el suelo vio algo que haría la cena de aquella noche aun mas especial, una gran langosta. Miro a Wendy quien trataba de alcanzar un cardumen de peces. Se alegro de que estuviera distraída, así que se fue hacia donde estaba la langosta. Este trato de sorprenderla por atrás, pero se movió antes de que Ford pudiera agarrar sus tenazas. Ford metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y encontró una cuenda elástica de nailon que solía tener en caso de querer atar o capturar algo que viera. Entonces este hizo un nudo vaquero e intento agarrar una de sus tenazas de nuevo. Este logro atar una, pero la langosta atrapo su mano con fuerza con la otra. Ford tratando de no gritar, agarro la mitad de la tenaza con la mano prensada y la golpeo contra una roca, con suficiente fuerza para que el crustáceo lo soltara, pero no la suficiente para quebrar la coraza. Aprovecho ese corto momento y amarro la otra tenaza de la langosta. Finalmente amarro al animal de manera que no de fuera a mover y lo amarro de su cadera. Wendy estaba disfrutando de sentir las burbujas que producían esos pequeños peces, pero tembló ligeramente cuando sintió la manos de Ford deslizándose en una abrazo por su cadera. El la hizo abrazar por el cuello de nuevo y ella capto rápido. Volvió a enredarse en el y regresaron al barco, en el viaje ella no pudo dejar de notar algo áspero que rozo su pierna durante el viaje de regreso, pero le reto importancia por la velocidad a la que iban. Cuando llegaron ella subió primero y se fue a la popa del barco a para ver a que distancia se encontraban de las ballenas. Ford aprovecho ese momento de distracción y subió rápido entrando a la langosta en una hielera que tenia cerca de la nevera.

Este salió y se quito el traje de buceo, lo dejo colgado en uno de lo ganchos que tenia instalado por fuera. Wendy trataba de alcanzarse el cierre, pero fue Ford quien se lo bajo. Ella no puedo evita temblar ante la sensación, especialmente de cómo el retiro el traje por sus hombros. Ella acabo de quitárselo y colgarlo junto al de Ford. Finalmente ella tomo su toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello, aunque se detuvo al sentí las manos de Ford sobre las suyas. Ella subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de el, Ford le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Te gusto la primera mitad de nuestra cita? – Dijo el bajándole la toalla hasta quedar sobre sus hombros.

-No tengo palabras que describen lo increíble que fue, debo decir que mi novio es el mejor – Dijo ella acariciándole el rostro.

-No mas que mi novia – Dijo El y luego la beso. Ella no se hizo esperar y se perdió en sus labios. El contacto era increíble, solo tres piezas de ropa los separaban por completo. Ford, siendo consiente de esto, paro antes de que ellos pasaran a mayores.

-Bueno, ahora iré comenzando a prepara la segunda parte junto con nuestro almuerzo – Dijo tocando la punta de su nariz, ella rio ante esto.

-Bueno me iré dando un baño para sacar la sal de mi cabello, te espero en la habitación – Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla andes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Ford entonces siguió hacia la misma puerta solo que hacia la cocina. Este comenzó a prepara al almuerzo y fue buscando algunos ingredientes que debía dejar marinado. Saco un momento la langosta y soltó la soga para que esta no se deformara, claro, sin soltar las tenazas. Esa noche seria inolvidable para Wendy.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo 19**

Había pasado ya una hora desde que volvieron al barco. Ford tenia comida instantánea, así que mientras dejaba todo preparándose para la cena de aquella noche, puso aquello en el microondas. Wendy no subió una sola vez desde que habían llegado, por petición de Ford. Este dejo lo que todo en cocción lenta y bajo con la comida para ambos, usando llego abajo la encontró en su Tablet viendo videos graciosos. El no pudo dejarla de ver, ella llevaba otro de sus suéteres y unos pantalones de mezclilla cortos. Ella parecía haberle tomado cariño a su suéter, pero el no le molestaba, ella era una mezcla entre adorable y sexy cuando usaba su ropa. El dejo la charola de comida que había traído en la mesita de noche y se coló en la cama con ella. Wendy cuando sintió la mano de Ford deslizándose por su cintura, sonrió y dejo la Tablet de lado. Ella lo miro por un momento, admirando el look poco usual que este llevaba. Ford tenia una camiseta negra manga corta y unos pantalones cortos ajustados impermeable.

-¿Disfrutando tus videos? – Dijo el acercándola a si.

\- Si, ya que mi novio no me deja subir a estar con el arriba, debo entretenerme con algo, por suerte tienes internet – Dijo ella haciendo pucheros, tratando de sonar dolida. Ford solo pudo reír ante esto.

-Pero trato de sorprenderte y si subes no será sorpresa….. Además la señal del barco es gracias a los arreglos de la antena que hice, además no solo funciona para recibir y transmitir señal… Le agregue un dispositivo que tiene varias funciones, la primera es que recoge toda las imágenes de los satélites sobre el clima, también tienen un mecanismo de defensa que emite un pulso electromagnético y pulsaciones ultrasónicas capaces hasta de desorientar a un submarino ruso – Dijo el con orgullo.

-¿Pero ese tipo de sonares no son los que lastiman a las ballenas y otros animales marinos? – Dijo ella con algo de pesar.

-Este no, lo diseñe pensando en la fauna marina, solo estarán algo desorientadas mientras el sonar este encendido, pero no las lastima en ninguna forma – Dijo el acariciando su rostro.

-No creo que pueda pedir mas de ti Ford – Dijo ella y lo beso.

El reforzó su abrazo en ella, quería tener la cerca de si. Ella tenia sus manos en el otro de el. Este beso era tierno, pausado, ambos se daban el tiempo de disfrutar la presencia del otro. Pero no duro mucho, ya que el estomago de Wendy emitió un sonoro gruñido. Se separo abruptamente con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza, Ford por su parte no pudo evitar reír. Este le señalo la charola y se enderezaron para comer, este tomo la charola y la puso en una almohada sobre sus piernas. Ambos comieron alegremente, cuando terminaron dejaron la charola vacía otra vez en la mesita de noche y se pusieron a buscar videos abrazados. Al cabo de veinte minutos, Ford se levanto y se fue a bañar. Ella no puso evitar sentir algo de vergüenza y curiosidad. Pero trato de distraerse viendo la Tablet, aunque era difícil. Cuando Ford salió Este tenia una toalla en la cintura y el cabello algo húmedo todavía. Al ver este cuadro de su novio, Wendy redefinió el concepto de sonrojo. Estaba congelada ante aquello, no podía creer que Ford en realidad había salido prácticamente desnudo frente a ella. Ford la mira con un sonrojo un tanto intenso, pero le sonrió.

-Oye, ya te puedes ir preparando, yo me cambiare en la cabina de control – Dijo tratando de sonar relajado, aunque por dentro estaba casi igual de nervioso que ella.

-D… De acuerdo – Dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo. El torso ligeramente húmedo de Ford parecía una estatua cincelada con cicatrices, lo cual lo hacia ver mas sexi.

Este tomo un colgador alguna ropa dentro de un protector negro y luego emprendió su travesía por las escalera. La toalla de su cintura se deslizo momentáneamente, pero se la sostuvo rápido. Claro esta, Wendy no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que este llevaba unos bóxers puestos. Aunque también su sonrojo se volvió intenso de nuevo al caer en cuenta de que había visto lo ajustado que era, además tuvo un pensamiento rápido, el negro le quedaba muy bien. Entonces ella entro a bañarse, tomándose su tiempo de disfrutar el agua caliente. Cada vez que el agua se deslizaba por su piel, no podía evitar recordar las caricias de Ford. Por un lado su toque era cálido y tierno, la hacia sentir segura en sus brazos. Pero por el otro, era electrizante y poderosos, era como lava caliente sobre su piel. No pudo evitar suspirar pensando en el, a pesar del poco tiempo que tenían juntos, ella podía asegurar una cosa, sin lugar a dudas. Estaba enamorada de Stanford Filbrick Pines de una manera que solo los poetas mas leídos y sentidos podrían describir con palabras. Cuando salió de baño, se puso una crema humectante. Luego fue a su equipaje y busco su atuendo. Una vez que lo encontró, se cambio, perfumo y se coloco el collar que Ford le había dado el día anterior. Finalmente se cepillo el pelo hasta dejarlo mas lizo que de costumbre. Entonces subió para finalmente ver lo que Ford había preparado.

Cuando llego arriba vio hacia la cocina, pero no vio nada. Así que fue a fuera, cuando salió quedo anonadada con lo que vio. Había un par de columnas, era como la base de una carpa de reuniones. Tanto las columnas como las barras de unidos tenían luces de navidad blancas, como si fueran una enredadera. También estas decoraban el filo del pecho y parte de la orilla del de la proa. En el centro había una mesa con un mantel blando que la cubría por completo, había varias osas que lucían deliciosas sobre la mesa. Pudo distinguir lo que parecían ser papas a la bechamel con queso amarillo, también una ensalada Cesar. Había una botella de cidra casi en el centro, también vio lo que parecía ser un pequeño platillo con crutones. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era la enorme langosta en el centro, decorada con hierbas y parecía tener un poco de mantequilla en el tope. Habían dos platos, dos copas de cristal, dos juegos de cubiertos y en el tope de los platos unas servilletas dobladas en triángulos. Además había un pequeño candelabro con una vela encendida, la cual luchaba por mantenerse encendida con el suave pero constante viento, junto a esta había un vaso con una rosa blanca en un vaso. Aquello parecía un sueño, especialmente con el cielo despejado, dejando ver las estrella y una luna bastante grande, todo eso junto solo se veían en las películas.

Escucho unos pasos detrás de ella, así que se giro y se encontró con Ford quien venia algo distraído colocándose unos gemelos en su camisa. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo, llevaba una camisa blanca sencilla que parecía iluminarse con tenue pero romántica luz de los bombillitos. Tenia un par de gemelos plateados, llevaba una corbata negra liza algo suelta. También llevaba unos pantalones de tela de corte, negro y unos mocasines de piel negro relucientes. Tenia su cabello peinado como siempre, salvo que se veía mas peinado y arreglado, se veía sumamente guapo. Ford por su parte, cuando levanto la vista se quedo sin palabras ante aquella visión. Wendy lucia un vestido negro sencillo, era pegado hasta la cadera y luego bajaba la falda hasta tres cuartos de muslo, era bastante suelta a juzgar por como bailaba con el viento. Su cabello rojo bailaba salvaje con el viento, lucia mas suave de lo normal. En su cadera tenia un cinturón tipo lazo metálico con una hebilla circular con una piedra roja. Tenia llevaba unos tacones anchos con el lazo negro y sobre su cuello lucia el collar que le había regalado. Además podía ver que lucia un labial ligeramente mas oscuro que sus labios, haciéndolos mas apetecibles a la vista, parecía un verdadero ángel. Este se acerco a ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y saco una caja de su bolsillo. Cuando Wendy la vio se sorprendió, era un brazalete gris que lucia una rosa en la parte alta, en otras palabra, un ramillete.

-Estas hermosa – Dijo Ford con una voz suave. Wendy no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Tu también estas muy guapo – Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Te había comprado este ramillete….. Se que es algo cursi y anticuado, pero lo vi y pensé en ti – Dijo el mientras se lo colocaba en su muñeca.

-Amo todo lo cursi si viene de ti – Dijo ella enredando sus dedos con los de el.

-Vamos… La cena se enfría – Dijo el mientras la llevaba de la mano a la mesa.

El le abrió la silla y la entro cuando esta se sentó. Ella se sentía alagada por todas las atenciones, Ford entonces tomo asiento. La cena resulto ser un éxito, cada platillo que Wendy probaba era una gama de texturas y sabores exquisitos. Ella estaba sorprendida, puesto que Dipper le había mencionado una vez que su tío fuera de las cosas básicas, era un peligro culinario. Cuan equivocado estaba su amigo, Ford tenia arte para la cocina. Ella le pregunto donde aprendió a cocinar así, entonces este le confeso que sin que Stan lo supiera, este tomo clases de cocina para no ser molestado por su falta de conocimiento en el área y gracias a su capacidad de rápido aprendizaje pudo aprender dos años de clases en seis meses. Ella agradecía tal incentivo de su parte, puesto que todo lo que estaba comiendo era una fiesta en su paladar. Cuando llego la hora de comer la langosta, ella no pudo evitar sentirse algo nerviosa, puesto que nunca se había comido una y no sabia como hacerlo. Ford capto la duda en sus ojos y sonrió. Este quito las tenazas y las repartió una en cada plato y luego le mostro como romperla con el cascanueces. Una vez hecho esto este sorbió la masa de la tenaza y ella no pudo evitar reír ante eso, pero finalmente lo imito. Luego rompieron la masa de la cola y la repartieron en los respectivos platos. Cuando terminaron, ella sabia que había comido bastante, pero no se sentía llena, supuso que era la técnica de cocina de Ford. Este retiro todo de la mesa y le llevo el postre. Era un volcán de chocolate con una bola de helado arriba, tenia jarabe de chocolate y en el tope fresas para decorar. Ella quedo enamorada con aquel manjar, era dulce y esponjoso pero con la textura cremosa del helado sentía que todo le hacia cosillas en la lengua. Una vez terminado el postre el la llevo a la popa del barco, ella vio como también estaba decorada con luces de navidad y había tres bocinas repartidas. Ford la dejo en el centro y ella vio como Ford se fue a la ventana de la cabina principal. Este tomo un pequeño mp3 y tecleo un par de veces hasta que se escucho una canción que ella conocía muy bien, era la vida en rosas de Louis Armstrong. Una de sus canciones románticas favoritas. Entonces Ford se dirigió al centro con ella, la tomo de la mano y luego de la cintura.

Se comenzaron a mover al ritmo lento de la música, Ford por dentro agradeció haber programado una lista de canciones lentas, ya que el no sabia bailar, pero bailar canciones lentas era algo que no tenia ciencia. Por su parte Wendy estaba nerviosa, nunca había bailado una canción lenta, pero al ser Ford quien la dirigía la hacia sentir mas tranquila. No dejaron de mirarse fijamente en todo momento. Sus reparaciones se habían sincronizado al igual que sus latidos. Iban al compas perfecto uno del otro, perdidos en las miradas intensas que ambos se profesaban. Se habían perdió tanto en la mirada del otro que no notaron que la canción había terminado y había comenzado otra, Falling in love with you de Elvis Presley. Cuando Ford noto la tonada diferente, el coro estaba comenzado y este sonriendo, hizo la mímica de la letra, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. A pesar de que las palabras no salían de su boca, podía sentir cada letra atreves de los labios de Ford entrando a lo mas profundo de su corazón. Para ella sus ojos era únicos, eran azules, oscuros y profundos, solo comparable con el mar que la rodeaba. Para Ford era lo mismo con los de Wendy, eran negros, intensos y con un brillo especial que no sabia describir, tan profundos como la noche que se cernía sobre ellos. Cuando la canción, termino, ambos seguían bailando, diciéndose miles de cosas en silencio a través de sus miradas. Pero todo comenzó a pasar de ser calmo como la marea a un volcán en llamas. No supieron cual mirada fue la que cambio primero, pero las miradas de ambos pasaron de ser tiernas y de adoración, a unas ardientes de deseo. Ford se detuvo y Wendy lo imitó al instante. No se movían de sus lugares mas que para respirar, no sabían si estaban parpadeando. Entonces Ford comenzó lentamente a acercarse a ella, tratando de no perderse ni un momento de la vista que era Wendy. Apenas a unos milímetros de distancia, cerraron los ojos, sintiendo el tacto lento de sus narices rozando. Aun sin haberse besado sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, se podía cortar la tención con un cuchillo. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, fue apenas un roce, tan suave como los pétalos de una rosa. Finalmente consumaron aquel beso, que apenas duro un segundo. Se separaron por escasos milímetros, pero no abrieron los ojos, sintiendo aun el tacto del otro. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez por unos segundos mas. Y así fueron haciendo, un beso corto y luego otro y otro mas. Cada una mas duradero que el anterior. En uno de ellos se separaron finalmente mirándose a los ojos, cuando se vieron, aquella necesidad que gritaba por ser liberada de cada uno, supieron que estaban perdidos.

De la nada colisionaron en un beso brusco, exigente y completamente pasional. La ternura desapareció de aquel lugar para darle paso a los mas bajos y primitivos instintos de ambos. Prácticamente se devoraba el uno al otro, queriendo estar mas cerca, sintiendo mas de el otro. Wendy paso sus manos a su cuello, tratando de hacer mas intenso el beso. Sus dedos se enredaban en la melena grisácea, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello. Ford por su parte, tenia sus brazos en su espalda, con una mano en el cuello de ella, imitándola, entrando su dedos en aquella melena de fuego. La otra estaba en su cintura, pegándola mas hacia el con exigencia. Ford invadió su boca con su lengua sin previo aviso, ella aunque algo sorprendida, le dio la bienvenida. Ese beso podía ser calificado como el mas pasional que ambos alguna vez hubiesen compartido. Siguieron probándose mutuamente, hasta que de repente, sintieron la necesidad de mas, aquel simple toque no era suficiente. Wendy no supo cuando comenzaron a moverse, pero ella cayo en cuenta de que ya no estaba en el centro de las luces, sino que estaba contra la pared de la sala de control, aprisionada por Ford, de cuyas manos comenzó a sentir su tacto descender hasta su glúteo. Ella emitió un gemido ante esto y decidió alentarlo. Una de sus manos bajaron soltaron el cuello de Ford y fueron sobre la de el, guiándolo hacia su pierna. Ella lo ínsito a tocarla, dejando la mano de el mas arriba de media pierna. Este capto el mensaje y con ambas manos, tomo las piernas de ella y la alzo hasta tenerla al mismo nivel de si. Este se apretó mas contra ella para aprisionarla por completo contra la pared, ella envolvió sus piernas en la cadera de este.

Ford entonces, abandono sus labios y fue bajando hacia su cuello, besándolo. Ella daba pequeños suspiros, casi gemidos. Mientras este besaba su cuello, acariciaba sus piernas, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar el tacto de aquella piel de porcelana. Este siguió subiendo hasta llegar a su cadera. El rozo apenas el elástico de las pantaletas de ella, su mente le gritaba que debía detenerse, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes. Luego este siguió subiendo sus manos, esta vez por encima del vestido. Tocando sus caderas, luego sus costillas, finalmente a los costados, siendo terriblemente consiente de que estaba a nivel de sus senos. Pero no se detuvo ahí, este se fue subió sus manos hasta sus hombros, hasta los tirantes del vestido. Entonces comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia su hombro, vio la marca que el había dejado, casi extinta por completo. Este Decidió corregir eso y volvió a morder en el mismo lugar, asegurándose de que la marca volviera con la intensidad que había tenido antes. Ella gimió sonoramente su nombre, provocando que el ego de Ford subiera hasta las estrellas. Ambos estaban perdidos en las caricias del otro. Hasta que Wendy pudo sentir como la manos de Ford, Comenzaban a deslizar sus tirante por sus hombros, dejándolos expuestos ante sus besos y además fue consiente de cómo el intruso se había presente rozándose contra ella, provocando grandes descargas de placer. Con cualquier otra persona ella estaría llorando, sintiéndose sucia. Pero con Ford, ella quería sentir mas, sentir mas suya, mas mujer. Wendy entonces decidió también tomar cartas en el asunto, así que mientras Ford recorría sus hombros y su cuello, ella busco con sus manos los botones de las camisa de Ford. Una vez ubicados, con algo de torpeza comenzó a desabotonar uno a uno, hasta llegara su cadera. Ella entonces saco la camisa de los pantalones y termino de desabotonarlo. Luego abrió la camisa y comenzó a recorrer el pecho y abdomen de Ford, sintiendo todos sus músculos. Esto hizo que Ford soltara un gruñido y ella se sintió poderosa ante esto.

Entonces ella movió sus manos a sus hombros, tratando de retirar la camisa de el. Ford por su parte se deleitaba con ella, con su sabor y su tacto. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia, sus manos fueron hacia sus senos, sintiendo la suavidad, apretándolos ligeramente. Ella soltó un sonoro gemido con el nombre de este, lo cual hizo que el entrara en razón y cuando vio donde tenia las manos, las retiro de allí, mas no la dejo ir. Este en cambio enterró la cabeza en el cuello de Wendy, puso una manos en su cintura para no dejarla caer y la otra la puso en la pared, haciendo soporte. Este trataba de recobrar el control de si antes de emitir una palabra. Ella quedo sorprendida, pero dejo que este tratara de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente el hablo.

-Wendy… Pídeme que me detenga….. – Dijo el algo entrecortado, tratando de calmar su respiración.

-….¿Que?... – Dijo ella tratando de calmar sus respiración por igual, no podía creer lo que este le pedía.

-….Te ruego…. Pídeme que me detenga, aléjame de ti….. Porque ahora mismo no me siento con fuerzas de hacerlo por mi mismo, no tengo control sobre mi persona – Dijo el con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-…No quiero que te detengas…..No te atrevas a detenerte – dijo ella sintiendo como la seguridad le brotaba desde lo mas hondo de su ser.

-…No digas eso….. Wendy no quiero lastimarte, pero estoy al borde de la locura teniéndote así….Si no me detienes ahora, no podre controlarme mas – Dijo el tratando tortuosamente de no besarla en ese instante.

-…No vas a lastimarme y no quiero que te detengas…. Ya no quiero seguir reprimiendo esto que tanto deseamos…..Yo quiero esto…¿Tu no lo deseas? –Dijo ella tomando su rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Créeme que deseo esto, te deseo y te amo….Quiero tomar todo de ti y hacerlo mío, quiero hacerte el amor hasta que cada parte de ti sea parte de mi… Pero no quiero hacer esto si no estas segura, puedo esperara por ti una y mil vidas ¿Lo entiendes? – Dijo el acariciándole el rostro.

-No tienes que esperar tanto y yo quiero esto tanto como tu, deseo ser tu mujer completamente y sentir que nos pertenecemos – Dijo ella casi suplicando.

-¿Estas segura? Una vez que respondas, no hay marcha atrás….-Dijo el dándole una ultima oportunidad de retractarse.

-Estoy segura, mas que nunca…. Así que…¿Qué esperas? – Dijo ella desafiándolo. Este sonrió y la beso con fiereza, dando finalmente rienda suelta a su deseo. Esa noche la haría suya y el seria suyo. No había marcha atrás.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

Ford siempre había sido un hombre que no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, o al menos casi siempre. La mejor prueba para ello era que este invoco a Bill en primer lugar, cuando su instinto le decía que las advertencias de la cueva estaban por una razón. Nunca fue muy dado a las experiencias fuera de la lógica o el pensamiento, su mente que trabaja de manera acelerada no le permitía si quiera sentir o disfrutar ciertas cosas que solo se gozan si no se analizan a fondo. Pero desde que conoció a Wendy eso comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, al grado de incluso entender tantas poesías románticas que había leído en el pasado. Recordaba como su madre siempre le decía que la única manera de entender el amor y la confianza era solo pensando con el corazón y no con la cabeza. Aquel sentimiento, aunque no era ajeno a Ford, tampoco era totalmente comprendido. Aunque ya esa no era una realidad, su corazón había tomado el mando de si y había dominando a su cerebro haciendo que este solo tuviera un nombre presente en todo momento, Wendy. Pero ahora su mente no estaba en funcionamiento, en realidad por primera vez en toda su vida, su mente estaba completamente apagada. Su instinto había tomado el control de lleno sobre el, ya no era Stanford Filbrick Pines, hombre de gran experiencia y pensamiento. Era Stanford Pines, una animal incontrolable, ardiendo de deseo, uno que solo se vería aplacado una vez que reclamara a aquella chica como suya. La parte mas primaria de si estaba complemente suelta y trabaja en conjunto a su corazón, quien no paraba de experimentar todas las experiencias que aquella chica le brindaba. Ford besaba a Wendy con gran necesidad, de manera algo posesiva, tratando de marcar esos labio como suyos. Mientras lo hacia sostenía la caderas de Wendy con firmeza, sintiendo las curvas perfilada de su cuerpo que tanto lo enloquecían. Pero todo aquello no era suficiente, su cuerpo pedía a gritos mas, mucho mas. Desvió sus manos a sus glúteos, tocándolos de manera algo lasciva, sintiendo su firmeza y su forma perfecta a su parecer. Cada toque que este daba a aquel cuerpo, solo produjo que un intruso, ahora no tan pequeño, se hiciera mas evidente sobre sus pantalones. Paso de ser una simple incomodidad a una dolorosa y algo exigente entidad que demostraba el grado de excitación que tenia en ese momento.

Wendy por su parte estaba tratando de no gritar ante todo lo que estaba sintiendo, todo era un nuevo y vibrante grado de gozo que no podía describir con palabra. Podía sentir como Ford invadía su boca con algo de rudeza, demostrándole que tenia el control de ese beso. Ella le respondía con la misma fiereza, pero no podida con la intensidad que Ford aplicaba, estaba sometida ante el. Ella podía sentí sus manos viajando desde su cadera hasta sus guetos, este los apretaba y moldeaba a su voluntad. Ella emitía suspiros sin control, tratando de no gemir en voz alta. Ella decidió que no quería quedarse atrás, así que esta coló sus manos entre ellos, alcanzando la corbata algo suelta de Ford que aun permanecía atada. Ella con un poco de torpeza y desesperación, logro soltarla y la arrojo a un lado, dejando finalmente libre el cuello de la camisa. Entonces ella volvió a los hombros de Ford, tratando de remover la camisa para dejar mas sus hombres expuesto, llegando incluso a retirarla del nacimiento de su espalda. Ambos estaban comenzando a sentir que la ropa les pesaba a sobremanera, querían deshacerse de todo. Ford movió sus manos hacia las piernas de Wendy, perdiéndose de nuevo en la suavidad de estas. Este soltó sus labios de nuevo y la miro un momento. Ella respiraba con dureza de manera errática, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, sus ojos se habían oscurecido, con una mirada teñida de deseo y sus labios se veían hinchados, algo mas rosados. Además, sus hombros estaba expuestos, dejando ver su marca en uno de ellos, con los tirantes retirados al descuido, haciendo que el vestido expusiera ligeramente el nacimiento de sus senos. Ahora si Ford podía decir que tenia el cuadro mas erótico del mundo frente a si. Este quería decir algo, pero no podía, no tenia la capacidad de procesar sus palabras. Así que este fue y ataco su cuello, ella tenia sus manos en su espalda y su cabello, incitándolo a seguir. Este retomo las caricias en las piernas de Wendy, llegando hasta el nacimiento de las pantaletas. Este podía sentir el elástico, pero no podía exponer sus dedos al aire, puesto que el vestido se había vuelto un impedimento. Este gruño al no poder subir mas su mano para sentir aquella piel tan suave. Pero tal prenda no seria un obstáculo para alcanzar su objetivo.

-Querida ¿Tienes aprecio por este vestido o algo así? – Dijo Ford con una voz profunda teñía por el deseo.

-No realmente….. ¿Porque? – Dijo ella entre suspiros. ¿A que venia esa pregunta?

-Lamento decirte…. Que no lo podrás usar de nuevo – Dijo el con una sonrisa zorruna.

Entonces Ford dejo de besar el cuello de Wendy y se irguió ligeramente. Tomo la orilla de la falda en una de las piernas y lo abrió de golpe. Lo rompió hasta llegar a la cadera de ella, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro lado. Wendy se quedo sin palabras ante aquello, iba a pelearle cuando este tomo posesión de sus labios de nuevo. Mientras la besaba, Ford movió libremente su mano por las piernas de Wendy, pudiendo deleitarse en su toque, luego este subió por sus caderas volviendo a sentir la piel de porcelana lateral de Wendy. Sin la falda habiendo presión, Ford pudo pegarse mas de ella, haciendo que el intruso se rozara en aquella zona prohíba de Wendy. Ella soltó un gemido bastante fuerte acompañado del nombre de Ford, se tapo la boca enseguida tratando de callarse. Pero Ford tomo su mano con firmeza y la retiro de su boca.

-No pares de hacerlo – Dijo el con una mirada demandante.

-¿De que? – Dijo ella tratando de hacerse la inocente.

-Tus gemidos, no te cohíbas… Ellos son música para mis oídos….. Logran excitarme mas, especialmente sabiendo que soy el dueño de todos ellos….. Aquel que arranca esos melodiosos sonidos de tu garganta – Dijo el mientras besaba su cuello, ella no podía evitar dejarlos ir sin control.

Ford puso sentir una ráfaga de viento frio, golpeando su piel el llamas, haciendo que Wendy temblara ligeramente. Este cayo en cuenta, que hacer todo aquello contra una pared no era lo mas correcto. Era la primera vez de ambos y debía hacerlo especial, así que este agarro a Wendy y dando pequeños besos en su hombro comenzó a caminar, ella se agarro de el para no caerse. Wendy enterró su rostro en su cuello, besándolo y dejando pequeños chupones en ellos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Ford con torpeza apago las luces de afuera y luego fue a las escaleras. Bajo con algo de dificultad, pero logro llegar al cuarto, sin dejar caer a Wendy. Una vez abajo, todo estaba muy oscuro, no veía nada. Así que fue a un interruptor cerca de la mesita de noche, removió la mano con torpeza y escucho algo caer al suelo, no le dio importancia y logro alcanzar su objetivo. Este encendió una luz negra que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, y Wendy pudo apreciar algunas pinturas con luces de neos que habían en las paredes, entre ellas una que parecía un retrato de los gemelos pines mayores y menores juntos. Ford dejo a Wendy caer en la cama y luego se lanzo sobre ella. Besaba sus labios, su cuellos, sus hombros. Ella agarro la camisa por su espalda, tratando de jalarla hacia abajo. Este vio las intenciones de ella y se irguió para quitársela. Wendy solo podía ver como Ford se quitaba la camisa y la arrojo en el suelo, aquello era un stripper de lo mas sexy. Este volvió a su cuello, pero Wendy quería sentir mas, así que ella tomo las manos de Ford y las llevo a sus senos. Este se sorprendió un poco, pero supo que estaba bien por la mirada de esta, así que mientras la besaba comenzó a acariciar sus senos.

Ella soltaba gemidos de placer mas intensos que la ultima vez, así que este comenzó a apretarlos un poco mas fuertes. El la veía con adoración y hambre, necesitaba mas de ella. En un momento desvió su mirada a sus manos, viendo la forma en que se retorcías sus pechos con su toque. Este sintió un impulso que no supo explicar y de repente poso su boca sobre uno de ellos. Wendy arqueo su espalda al sentir la boca de Ford sobre unos de sus senos. Aun por encima del vestido y el sostén, podía sentir la ligera presión de los dientes de Ford sobre la delicada zona. Ford vio como ella se retorció debajo de el y procedió a atacar el otro seno. Ella no dejaba de gemir su nombre, haciendo que este aumentara las caricias. Ford se había cansado de aquel vestido que se entrometía entre el y Wendy, así que se irguió. Este tomo el vestido por el escote y de un solo tirón lo rompió junto a la mitad. Termino de Romper los tirante que aun estaban en los hombros de Wendy y luego arrojo aquel trozo de tela destruido lejos. Ford entonces pudo apreciar verdaderamente a Wendy. Ella tenia un conjunto de sostén y pantaletas negras con un encaje y unos listones en rosado fucsia, el cuerpo de aquella chica era una poesía, había sido esculpido con tal delicadeza que la misma venus sentirá envida ante la diosa que el tenia enfrente. Ella viendo como esta la miraba tan fijamente trato de cubrirse, pero el se lo impido.

-No te cubras….. Eres hermosa…. Solo haces que el deseo que siento por ti crezca mas y mas sin control… No te imaginas como deseo hacerte el amor toda la noche – Dijo el mirándola fijamente.

-Ford…También te deseo, no me dejes esperando y hazme tuya – Dijo ella con una voz que no parecía propia.

El entonces volvió a sus senos, besándolos sobre el sostén, casi podía sentir como se endurecían contra su toque. Este comenzó entonces a descender con los besos hasta su abdomen, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel contra sus labios, bebiendo de la escancia de su belleza. Beso las costillas, de lado y lado, después siguió hasta llegar a sus caderas, beso su ombligo y luego subió de nuevo hasta la orilla de su sostén, vio aquí piel tan sensible y vulnerable, no pudo evitar dejar un chupo en esa zona. Ella se retorcía, pero no se quedo atrás, tomo la cabeza de Ford forzándola a subir de nuevo a sus labios. Mientras este la volvía a besar, ella bajo sus manos por su pecho, tocando sus abdomen y finalmente llego a su deseado destino, el pantalón. Ella tomo la orilla y lo jalo hasta que este por inercia se encontraba en pleno contacto con la zona prohibida de ella. Este soltó un gemido grueso contra sus labios, ella supo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Así que apretó sus piernas haciendo que la presión aumentara y el rose fuera mas profundo, para Ford eso era la gloria en sus manos. Ella trataba de soltar con torpeza la hebilla del cinturón, pero en aquella posición era imposible. Ford, vio como ella tenia problemas para maniobrar, así que la soltó de nuevo y se irguió para trabajar. El gozaba de ver como lo miraba soltarse despacio aquel cinturón, torturándola, luego soltó el botón del pantalón, seguido por el zíper. Finalmente este se alejo un poco para quitarse completamente el pantalón, liberando así a su intruso de la primera capa de la insufrible prisión. Este volvió a colocarse entre las piernas de ella. Wendy no pudo evitar quedarse mirando sus bóxers, eran de tela a presión, pero eso no impidió que el intruso se irguiera y se hiciera notorio por aquella prenda. Por lo que veía, "Pequeño" no era un calificativo correcto para Ford. Ella comenzó a sentir un poco de miedo por lo que venia, pero trato de no demostrarlo. Aun así Ford pudo identificarlo en su mirada, así que con una mirada seria decidió hablar claro.

-Wendy … Aun podemos detenernos – Dijo el con calma.

-No quiero detenerme, no te tengo miedo… Solo le temo un poco a lo que no conozco, pero quiero esto….. Te quiero a ti – Dijo ella mirándolo suplicante.

-Pues entonces te diré esto claramente, hare esto lo mas especial para ti… Pero no prometo ser delicado, ya que tu has invocado lo mas salvaje de mi persona y no puedo controlarlo….. Esta noche te hare el amor hasta que tu cuerpo quede impregnado con mi escancia, lo haré hasta que me suplique que pare…. Te haré mía una y otra vez sin piedad hasta redefinir el significado de la lujuria y el amor….. Te advierto que ahora y para siempre serás solo mía y de nadie mas, así como yo seré tuyo en todos los sentidos conocidos por los hombres… Te demostrare con acciones el deseo que siento por ti, y llegare hasta lo mas profundo de ti hasta dejar parte de mi en tu persona y adueñarme de tu cuerpo, tu espíritu y tu alma… Te amo y hoy voy a dejar que mis acciones definan lo que siento – Dijo el mirándola, deseándola y saboreando cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-Entonces hazlo Ford, reclama cada parte de mi y hazlo de tu propiedad, déjame ser la dueña de todo lo que eres….. Te entrego todo de mi así como tu me lo entregas a mi….. Yo soy tuya y tu eres mío, deseo esto tanto como tu, así que ven y hazme el amor – Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras extendía sus brazos.

El sonrió ante esto, este fue a besarla de nuevo. Pero el beso se vio abruptamente interrumpido por fuerte golpe del barco que hizo que Ford cayera de la cama. Este trato de ponerse de pie, pero otro fuerte golpe hizo que cayera al suelo de nuevo. Este no pudo evitar mirar, la que estaba junto a la mesita de noche en el suelo, era el control de activación del sonar. Este vio que la luz roja estaba parpadeando, así este se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Este debió de haberlo tirado de la mesita cuando buscaba el interruptor a ciegas. Este sintió otro gran golpe contra el bote, y desde el suelo le dio al botón de apagado, pero no se desactivaba, finalmente oyó lo que parecía los cantos amortiguado de las ballenas. Supo que eran ellas las que golpeaban el barco tratando de llegar a ciegas a la superficie. Ford entendió que la antena del control debió de haberse dañado cuando cayo al suelo, así que el se levanto y trato de correr a las escaleras, otro golpe los embatito pero el ya estaba agarrado del barandal.

-¡Ford!¡¿Qué sucede?!¡¿A dónde vas!? Dijo ella tratando de agarrarse de la columna de la de la litera.

-Parece que se activo el sonar accidentalmente, las ballenas chocan contra nosotros porque no pueden detectarnos, debo subir a apagarlo manualmente…Trata de no bajar de la cama – Dijo el mientras subía con dificultad por las escaleras.

Fue corriendo hasta la sala de control, luego trato de conectar el control a la computadora principal, pero llego otro embate que lo tiro al suelo, se levanto con rapidez y logro su objetivo, tecleo el código de desactivación y el sonar se apago. Sintió un ultimo embate, pero no mas. Este vio a las ballenas por las ventanas irse del área hacia la isla otra vez. Ford suspiro de alivio, pero de repente oyó un grito desgarrador con su nombre que provenía de las escaleras. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces salió disparado hacia las escaleras, mientras bajaba corriendo, podía distinguir el olor de madera y otra cosa quemada. Cuando llego, vio una marca de quemadura pequeña en el techo, después vio el cinturón de su laser en el suelo y el laser encendido con el nivel de poder de disparo al mínimo. Este solo usaba ese nivel, para afeitarse o quemar archivos mas rápido. Ford terminó lo peor, vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y había luz en su interior. Este entro, llamando a Wendy, pero paro en seco cuando llego. Ella estaba arrodillada frente a la bañera, con una gran masa de cabello rojizo en sus manos. Casi todo el cabello de Wendy se había despendido, salvo por un mechón abundante en el frente donde iba su pollina. Supuso que cuando llegaron los dos últimos embates, el laser debió de haber caído del cinturón y el golpe activo el disparo, pero solo alcanzo la melena de Wendy y no su piel. Puesto que ella lucia bien, relativamente. Ella estaba en algo anonadada de que casi pierde la cabeza. Ford entonces se acerco a ella tratando de consolarla. Ella no se enojo ni nada, solo le pidió que le cortar el cabello para dejárselo parejo. Este acepto sin replicar y al cabo de veinte minutos, el termino. Ella toco su cuello y sintió muy poco pelo en el lugar, así que vio al espejo a ver como quedo el corte. Una vez que ella se miro al espejo, todo su mundo se desmorono. Ford pudo ver como ella tenia una cara de terror en su rostro, además esta perdió totalmente el color, estaba tan pálida como un fantasma. Ella comenzó a hiperventilas, Ford se asusto ante esta extraña actitud. Este fue a ella y la sostuvo de los hombros tratando de que ella reaccionara, pero ella comenzó a dejar salir lagrimas mientras jalaba aire con desesperación. El la llamaba por su nombre pero esta no reaccionaba, entonces, ella se desmayo, Ford en brazos, la sostuvo temiendo lo peor.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

Ford estaba en estado de pánico, no sabia que hacer. Wendy estaba recostada en la cama, aun en ropa interior. Ford ya había revisado todo sus signos vitales e hizo un breve escáner de ella con su reloj, pero no encontró nada. En términos médicos ella estaba relativamente bien, y era lo que mas lo asustaba. No sabia que había pasado o que provoco que se desmayara. El simplemente supo que entrar en pánico no era la forma de ayudar a su novia, así que tomo un largo y calmo respiro. Este busco su pantalón de piyama y se lo puso. Luego procedió a buscar uno de sus suéteres y el pantalón corto de piyama de Wendy. Le dio algo de dificultad, pero pudo vestirla. Luego se recostó a su lado contemplándola, rezando porque esta reaccionara pronto. En un momento, Ford fue consiente de la hora porque desvió la mirada al reloj. Había pasado ya una hora desde que ella había perdido el conocimiento. Este comenzó a entrar en pánico de nuevo pensando lo peor. Pero entonces Wendy comenzó a moverse, este dio un largo suspiro de alivio y acaricio su rostro hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Wendy por su parte, sentía como le dolía la cabeza, todo era muy confuso. Ella sintió una mano cálida contra su mejilla y cuando se giro vio a Ford quien la veía con una mirada entre alegre y aliviada. Ella trataba de recordar lo ultimo que había pasado, el dolor de cabeza lo hacia mas difícil. Pero una vez que recordó lo ultimo que vio, sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba de nuevo. Ella empezó a hiperventilar, Ford se aterrorizo ante esto. El la enderezo, la agarro de los hombros y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡WENDY REACCIONA! – Dijo Ford prácticamente gritando. Wendy comenzó a respirar ligeramente mas calmada y cuando sus ojos volvieron a tener expresión, ella de la nada comenzó a llorar amargamente. Ford entonces se sintió culpable.

-No, no….No llores querida, no llores… Me mata verte llorar, no quise asustarte u ofenderte, pero estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico y…. Lo siento – Dijo el abrazándola, pasando su mano por el ahora corto cabello rojizo.

-No es tu culpa….. Es mía, yo…Me veo como ella – Dijo ella con una voz muy bajita y dolida.

-¿Tu culpa por que? ¿Quién es ella? – Dijo Ford aun sin entender.

-Mi madre….Me veo igual a mi madre cuando se fue – Dijo ella con mas claridad, pasando su mano por su cabello. Entonces Ford comprendió todo aquello, su madre era un tema muy delicado para ella.

-Querida mía…. Lamento tanto que esto pasarse, pero puedo arreglarlo, En casa tengo una formula que ayuda a crecer el cabello, la hice cuando un experimento me dejo calvo… El único efecto secundario es que te dejara sin energía por la aceleración en la producción de celular muertas pero te lo dejara de nuevo como antes – Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Ford… Aun así yo... Rayos me veo como ella, nunca me percate de que tan parecida era a ella hasta ahora, mi apariencia es un cruel recordatorio de ese día – Dijo ella soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Esta bien si te desahogas conmigo – Dijo el Limpiando sus lagrimas con sus pulgares.

-Bueno….. Supongo que no estaría mal compartirlo con alguien – Dijo ella tratando de esbozar un sonrisa.

-Ven aquí – Dijo el abrazándola, ella se acomodo en su pecho y le acomodo a relatar la historia.

-Mi madre y padre eran muy unidos y ella siempre era muy cariñosa con mis hermanos, especialmente conmigo….. Pero de la nada todo cambio, los últimos mese que ella vivió con nosotros era arisca, mal educada y todas las noches se les escuchaba pelear a ella y a mi padre…El día que se fue, fue en la mañana de mi cumpleaños, yo me había despertado temprano porque quería un vaso de agua, pero la vi…. Ella tenia sus maletas en la puerta y tenia una mirada perdida, yo supe sus intenciones y fui a ella para abrazarle…. Me aferre a ella y le suplicaba que no se fuera, yo haría todo por ella y no la molestaría mas, pero no valió de nada…. Ella me empujo, yo caí al suelo pero trate de abrazarla de nuevo, entonces….. – Las palabras murieron en la garganta de Wendy, ella comenzó a temblar y las lagrimas salían sin control de sus ojos.

-Querida no tienes que seguir si no quieres… - Dijo el reforzando su abrazo.

-Si….Si debo, esto me ha estado carcomiendo desde hace mucho… Ella me abofeteo con fuerza, me tiro al suelo…. Yo comencé a sollozar ya que ella nunca me había pegado, entonces ella se volteo….. No podía ver su rostro ya que estaba a contra luz, pero ella dijo claramente esto, "Tu y Solamente tu eres la razón por la que me marcho, no me busques, ni me hables, ni si quiera digas que soy tu madre…..Mi vida acaba hoy por ti, procura vivir la tuya…. Espero que entiendas que desde hoy para ti y todos ustedes estoy muerta…Hago esto exclusivamente por ti…Adiós"….Luego ella desapareció por esa puerta, papá me encontró en la sala arrodillada mirando a la puerta… El dijo que cuando vio mi rostro, parecía estar rota, yo le conté lo que había sucedido, el solo me abrazo y me dijo que yo no era la culpable de nada y desde entonces se dedico a hacernos mas fuertes…Yo supe que yo debía estar ahí para mis hermanos, así que me deje crecer el cabello para no parecerme a ella y por eso es que en parte odio casi todo de mi – Dijo ella soltando pequeños sollozos.

-Querida, cuanto lo siento…Entiende que aunque esa…. Mujer no supo valorar lo que tenia, tu eres especial en todos los sentidos….. Todo lo que eres me hace amarte como lo hago – Dijo el besando su frente.

-Gracias por todo Ford… Creo que ya estoy mejor, solo lamento que todo este incidente haya interrumpido lo que hacíamos – Dijo ella tratando de sonar divertida, sin mucho éxito.

-Yo lamento que esto te lastimara tanto….. Si me dejas decirte esto, te aseguro que aun con el cabello corto te vez absolutamente hermosa – Dijo el acariciando su rostro.

-Sabes, podemos volver a intentarlo si quieres… Yo tratare de que lo disfrutes – Dijo ella con una sonrisa a medio lado, pero Ford podía ver el sutil brillo de tristeza que se asomaba en su mirada.

-Es una oferta tentadora, pero no…. Este no es el momento, quiero que cuando lo hagamos sea especial para los dos y ahora mismo tu solo quieres hacerlo para complacerme… Por ahora vamos a descansar, mañana debemos zarpar de vuelta – Dijo el recostándose mientras la sostenía consigo.

-¿Que hice para merecer a un novio tan comprensivo?…..- Dijo Wendy cerrando poco a poco los ojos.

-Ser la chica mas haya de mis sueños – Dijo el pasando su mano por su mejilla. Wendy cerro los ojos.

-…Buenas noches….For…d…..- Entonces Wendy se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Descansa quería – Dijo besando su Frente y luego se quedo acariciando su cabeza, vigilando sus sueños.

El no lo diría en voz alta pero estaba frustrado a niveles que no podían ser descritos con palabras educadas. Todo esto paso porque el estúpido control del sonar se activo accidentalmente, un accidente tan minúsculo arruino la pasión había. Además de cómo todo aquello acabo reviviendo el pasado tan tortuoso de Wendy. Aunque en términos físicos Ford se había logrado "enfriar", Psicológicamente estaba hecho un incendio. Podía recordar con claridad cada caricia que ella le había dado, la sensación de la suave y cremosa piel de Wendy entre sus manos, el sabor de su piel y sus labios contra los suyos propios. Recordaba como ella se retorcía de placer debajo de si, como ella gemía su nombre sin control. Se maldijo por pensar en aquello, si no se controlaba iba a perder la cabeza o provocaría que el intruso despertara. Pero era difícil que el no pensar en todo eso si el objeto de su deseo se encontraba contra su cuerpo. El la miro perdiéndose en la visión angelical de su diosa mientras dormía, ella se veía tan tierna y vulnerable de esa manera. Toda su pasión y deseo carnal se vieron suprimidos por un fuerte deseo de protegerla. El la abrazo apretándola contra si, queriendo transmitirle seguridad aun en sus sueños. Quería entrar en su mente y proteger sus sueños de las pesadillas que amenazaran con alterar la paz de aquel reino. Pero por ahora solo se sumió en su propio mundo de sueños, en los que ella estaba presente.

A la mañana siguiente, Ford se despertó sintiendo como algo temblaba entre sus brazos. El abrió los ojos y vio como Wendy temblaba visiblemente contra sus brazos, pudo notar que ella dejaba ir algunas lagrimas y tenia una expresión bastante amarga. El supo que ella tenia una pesadilla, así que con suavidad, la movió un poco mientras le susurraba al oído que se despertara, ella tardo un poco pero abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que solo vio una pesadilla. Cuando ambos si vieron a los ojos, ella rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, Ford solo pudo reforzar su abrazo, dejándole ver que ella no estaba sola. Le dolía ver como ella era presa del sufrimiento y el no podía hacer nada. Quería borrar toda marca de dolor que aprisionaba a su quería novia. Pero el mas que nadie sabia que esas cosas solo podía sanaras el tiempo. Cuando Wendy se calmo ambos comenzaron a arreglarse para zarpar, Ford desintegro el vestido hecho trizas y el cabello restante para no dejar rastros de la presencia de Wendy. Tuvieron todo listo a media mañana, Wendy estaba ya de mejor animo, así que Ford activo el sistema de portales. Llegaron al rio y no les tomo mucho tiempo legar al punto de partida. Ellos se despidieron con un romántico beso y ella se bajo del Stan o War II.

Se dirigió a la parada donde la recogería Soos y Melody, pensando en como explicar su repentino corte de cabello. Una vez ellos llegaron, ellos quedaron impactados al verla, especialmente Soos. Ella les dijo que trataron de secuestrarla en el concierto y la tenían amarrada del cabello a un poste, así que cuando se distrajeron ella se lo corto y salió corriendo. Melody creyó en su historia, pero Soos sabia que ella le diría la verdad luego. Fueron a la cabaña y una vez que la vieron, todo se acercaron consternados, Wendy y Melody habían hecho una coartada diciendo que su cabello se quedo atorado en una sabia demasiado pegajosa y tuvieron que cortarlo. Stan se dio cuenta que era una mentira, pero prefirió no indagar en esa ocasión. Ford llego una media hora después y le siguió el juego en cuanto al sorpresivo cambio de estilo. Este le dijo sobre su formula de crecimiento capilar y le explico los efectos secundarios. Todos se mostraron algo negligentes en dejar que Wendy aceptara, pero al final no pudieron evitarlo. Ford luego busco y coloco la formula en forma de tónico en el cabello de Wendy, a los pocos minutos el corto cabello rojizo comenzó a extenderse rápidamente convirtiéndose en una melena de fuego nuevamente. Cuando el cabello dejo de crecer había llegado hasta sus tobillo, a pocos milímetros del suelo. Wendy perdió el conocimiento en el proceso, pero Ford tranquilizo a todos diciendo que eso era normal. Una pocas horas después ella reacciono, algo débil. Melody se ofreció para rebajar su cabello al nivel donde estaban antes, ella acepto. Cuando Wendy recobro algo de su energía, Ford, Soos y Mabel la llevaron a casa, para no levantar mas sospechas. Cuando dejaron a Wendy al cuidado de el varonil Dan, regresaron y Ford les conto la verdad (Omitiendo algunos detalles claro esta) en el camino de regreso. Luego de aquel incidente Wendy no fue a trabajar por dos días, los cuales Ford se encontró como una verdadera tortura. Pero cuando volvió ella estaba de muy buen humor, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ellos dejaron ese incidente en el pasado y siguieron como pudieron juntos, ya que Stan y Dipper habían retomado su persecución insistentemente. Ambos apenas podían tener unos cuantos roces de miradas o tal vez un beso fugaz, pero nada verdaderamente importante. Mabel vio que esta situación comenzaba a afectarles de manera negativa, ya que ambos tenían tensiones acumuladas y se les notaba con un humor algo decaído. Ella supo que debía hacer algo y comenzó a pensar y pensar que podría hacer. Hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea, se la conto a Soos y a Ford, estuvieron de acuerdo. La operación metiches en fuga Estaba en marcha.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

Ford no pudo dejar de pensar en el plan de Mabel, si todo aquello funcionaba no solo aportaría gran material a su investigación, sino también aportaría mucho mas ganancias a la cabaña y lo mas importante, le daría esas ventanas de tiempo con Wendy que tanto anhelaba. Así que se puso a trabajar con ahínco. El plan de Mabel consistía en dos partes, una dirigida a Dipper y la otra a Stan. Mabel le pregunto a Ford sobre algún dato o investigación que Ford no hubiese podido completar. Ford le había hablado de algunas sobre algunas criaturas, pero todas resultaban ser demasiado mortíferas para cualquiera. Ella le había dicho si existía algo sobre la historia de Gravity Fall y de paso le comento el descubrimiento que ellos habían hecho el años pasado del Presidente 8/2 Quenting Trembley. Ford recordó aquella investigación y se le ocurrió una idea. Además de el inicio de los Noroeste en el mundo de los millonarios, había mas sobre el pasado oscuro de esa familia. Y Mabel se puso a revisar varias nota dispersas de Ford buscando si encontraba algo que le sirviera como indicio a Dipper para comenzar a buscar sobre la historia de los Noroeste. Para Stan, Mabel le había contado a Ford sobre el incidente del pterodáctilo, a lo cual Ford quedo bastante consternado. Ella y Soos lo llevaron al lugar y le explicaron que el calor del verano había debilitado el ámbar del árbol. Ford tomo varias muestras y se fue a su laboratorio. En dos días tuvo una formula concentrada que reforzaría el ámbar de los arboles, así que se fue y los injerto en todos los arboles de esa zona y luego quito los tablones que bloqueaban la entrada. Cuando bajo busco con cautela hasta encontrar al pterodáctilo y a su no tan pequeño polluelo. Fue bastante arriesgado pero logo neutralizarlos con somníferos para elefantes que había pedido por correo. Luego con ayuda de Soos los puso en el pilar de ámbar donde habían salido. Los recubrieron de nuevo y Ford derramo la solución endurecedora sobre el pilar directamente. Finalmente, cuando subieron de nuevo injerto la formula en el árbol correspondiente, como medida de seguridad. Todo estaba relativamente listo, Solo faltaban algunos detalles, como hacer un método de acceso agradable para los turistas al parque jurásico y organizar las notas de Ford para que Dipper pudiera comenzar su investigación.

Una vez todo eso listo, todos comenzaron a poner en marcha su plan. Comenzando por Dipper. Este estaba en la cocina buscando una lata de soda cuando de repente oyó la voz potente de su tío Ford que lo llamaba. Este casi deja caer la lata cuando lo oyó, así que termino el contenido de golpe y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Ford. Cuando llego este tenia un rostro radiante y varios papeles en sus manos.

-¡Dipper! Mi muchacho ¡Te tengo excelentes noticias! – Dijo Ford con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Cuéntame tío Ford! – Dijo Dipper con chispas de emoción brillando en sus ojos.

-Mientras buscaba entre mis viejas notas, encontré esto ….. Creo que te puede interesar – Dijo Ford dándole los papeles.

-Esto parecen fragmentos de papeles y documentos…. Bastante viejos puedo decir por las fechas…. Aquí ahí una firma… Dice….¿¡NOROESTE!? – Dijo Dipper con asombro abriendo los ojos en grande.

-Precisamente, hace mucho estuve investigando sobre el dudoso pasado de los Noroeste, tu hermana me dijo que ustedes comprobaron mis sospechas sobre la farsa de esa familia sobre la fundación del pueblo – Dijo Ford poniendo una expresión un poco mas seria.

-Si, resulto que en realidad Nathaniel Noroeste era el paleador de estiércol – Dijo Dipper riendo ligeramente.

-Pero creo que ahí mas que eso, desde antes de que fundaran el pueblo, pensé en investigar sobre ello, pero estoy muy ocupado con otras investigaciones y experimentos mas delicados….. Así que pensé en buscar a alguien confiable que hiciera esta investigación y viendo que tu eres mi mejor opción… ¿Qué dices? – Dijo Ford sonriendo con malicia.

-¡Claro que lo hare! No te preocupes yo me encargare de desentrañar la verdad tío Ford – Dijo Dipper con entusiasmo, prácticamente gritando de la alegría.

-Solo me preocupa que hagas esto solo, puede ser peligro por la razón de que esa familia tiene secretos muy oscuros y harán todo para ocultar la verdad – Dijo Ford algo preocupado.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero no todos son así tío – Dijo Dipper algo mas serio.

-Lo se mi muchacho, tu amiga Pacifica es de confianza y Fidelford me ha comentado que ella tiene gran potencial para lo paranormal – Dijo Ford sonriendo.

-Oye se que dijiste que tiene que ser personas de confianza ¿Pero que tal si dejas que Pacifica me acompañe? Ella ha cambiado mucho y además de todo es de su familia que estamos hablando, ella podría aportar mucho a tu investigación – Dijo Dipper con seguridad.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón… Esta bien, ve con ella…. Aunque me sorprende que no sugirieras a tu hermana ¿Hay alguna otra razón por la que quieras ir con Pacifica? – Dijo Ford alzando una ceja, con una sonrisa picara. Dipper se sonrojo bastante ante esto.

-¿Qué?...¡No!…..Digo….No en realidad… Es que es su familia y además Mabel ha estado saliendo mucho con las chicas y….también… - Dipper divagaba con su sonrojo en potencial crecimiento. Ford rio por lo alto al ver el nerviosismo de su sobrino y lo detuvo antes de que este se atragantara con sus palabras.

-Tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando, veo que tu y ella se han hecho muy cercanos, no hay problema en que investiguen juntos…. Además recuerda que aunque no soy muy diestro en estos temas, si quieres hablar conmigo de algo o alguien que te inquieta, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo – Dijo el poniendo su mano en el hombro Dipper mientras le daba una sonrisa de apoyo.

Gracias tío Ford y no te preocupes averiguare todo sobre el pasado oscuro de los Noroestes – Dijo Dipper con determinación y luego salió del lugar.

Ford emitió un suspiro de alivio, uno menos y faltaba otro. Este no pudo evitar pensar en como Dipper había madurado mucho, pero aun tenia muchas de sus inseguridades que superar. Así que Ford salió de la habitación en busca de Stan, el cual parecía no encontrarse en la cabaña. Ford dio varias vueltas por la zona, hasta que vio como el y Soos llegaban en el carrito de Golf. Cuando se acerco a ellos pudo escuchar atentamente lo que decían sobre la exposición de Fósiles en el nuevo museo de Gravity Fall y de que Stan pensaba invitar a la abuela de este ya que amaba los dinosaurios.

-Soos ya te dije que la voy a llevar ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo? – Stan algo cansado.

-Es que abuelita realmente quería ir a esa exposición y yo quiero que usted la impresione ya que no voy a ir – Dijo Soos algo emocionado.

-Cálmate Soos, vivimos en la misma casa, te puedo asegurar que la tratare como se merece, además sabes que soy un experto en mujeres – Dijo Stan con seguridad.

-¿Y que tal si en vez de llevarla a ver huesoso viejos no la llevas a ver dinosaurios reales? – Dijo Ford llamando la intención de Soos y Stan.

-¿De que hablas Poindexter? – Dijo Stan algo escéptico.

-Soos una vez me comento sobre un incidente que tuviste con un pterodáctilo y ….. – Dijo Ford pero Stan lo corto.

-Ni lo sueñes Ford, esa vez casi morimos siendo comida de una ave súper desarrollada y no pienso arriesgarme – Dijo Stan con una cara de negación total.

-Bueno eso fue en ese momento, yo me puse a experimentar y logre crear un endurecedor natural para los arboles, el ámbar de estos es casi tan duro como el diamante ahora, además logre encerrar a los pterodáctilos en el ámbar, así que ya no hay peligro – Dijo Ford con seguridad.

-¿Y por que rayos harías eso? ¿Estas planeando algo raro? – Dijo Stan entrecerrando los ojos.

-Rayos Stanley ¿Podrías dejar de hacer estúpidas suposiciones? Lo hice para darte la sorpresa, Soos también me había comentado tu idea de hacer un recorrido jurásico, hice todo eso pensando que ayudaría a los ingresos de la cabaña, haciendo que aumentara exponencialmente, además seria una nueva atracción realista en la cual no tendrías que mentir – dijo Ford tratando de sonar convincente.

-Bueno si eso es así, no me puedo negarme ¿Pero como entraríamos a los turistas? Ese lugar es una caída bastante profunda – Dijo Stan pensativo.

-Yo ya me encargue de eso, tome un par de las naves del sistema de seguridad de la nave espacial subterránea, las reprograme y ahora funcionan como un par de ascensores con burbuja cabinas, se controla por un panel que instale dentro y fuera del lugar, además la estrada se abre y se cierra con el control de las naves, así ningún intruso o curioso va tener acceso al lugar – Dijo Ford sonriendo con seguridad.

-Si que lo pensaste todo, supongo que no puedo negarme a la idea y mas si esta me hará mas rico – Dijo están sobándose las manos.

-También Soos, puedes decirle a tu abuelita que ella puede participar, solo tendría que hacerle algunas modificaciones a las naves y ella solo tendría que estar sentada mientras explica todos los especímenes que hay – Dijo Ford dándole un sonrisa picara a Stan.

-También es cierto Dr Pines ¿Qué opina usted Sr Pines? – Dijo Soos con un brillo de emoción en los ojos.

-Pues esta bien…. No tengo objeción y además seria bueno tener compañía dando esos recorridos – Dijo Stan mirando hacia otro lado con un ligero sonrojo.

-Bueno entonces el nuevo recorrido jurásico abrirá sus puertas – Dijo Ford con una alegre sonrisa.

Así entonces el plan había tenido un éxito rotundo. Ya que Mabel se encargo de dar el anuncio de la apertura del recorrido jurásico de la cabaña de misterio. Y no habían pasado tres días y ya había una sobrepoblación de turistas pidiendo ir al recorrido. Habían tantas solicitudes que comenzaron a hacer reservaciones por internet para los recorrido, Mabel se encargaba de manejar las solicitudes online. Ella comenzó a trabajar técnicamente fija en la cabaña ya que las solicitudes sobrecargaban la pagina y tenia que estar constantemente organizando los grupos y los horarios. Stan y la abuelita de Soos estuvieron todo el tiempo fuera de la cabaña, apenas volvían para comer. Soos estuvo algo cargado con el trabajo extra, pero pronto se vio mas tranquilo con Melody ayudándole con los recorridos en el carrito. Dipper por su parte se mantenía casi todo el día fuera de la cabaña con Pacifica indagando en los rincones del pueblo y el bosque buscando los documento ocultos de la Familia Noroeste. Además también solían hacer paradas recurrente en la biblioteca y la mansión Mcguket, buscando notas e información que los llevaran a la siguiente pista. Con todos tan ocupados, la cabaña estaba prácticamente sola. Los únicos que estaban en ella por la mayor parte del día eran Soos, Mabel Wendy y Ford. Cuando no estaban muy apretados con los turistas, Wendy se iba al estudio con Ford para poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos. Siempre que se veían se recibían mutuamente con besos apasionados que decían cuento se extrañaban o necesitaban al otro. Desde el incidente del barco, ello no se había aventurado otra vez a llegar hasta el final. Ford le había dejado en claro que el buscaría una ventana donde ellos pudieran tener ese encuentro tan deseado. Ya que el quería que fuera especial para los dos. Wendy acepto sin discutir ya que ella se sentía de la misma manera, ahora bien eso no les impedía ponerse intensos uno con el otro. Los roces y caricias siempre comenzaban bastante inocentes, pero siempre acaban llevando a ambos al limite de la cordura y el control, Ambos sabían que no podían esperar mucho por el otro, pero en ese momento, tener la presencia del otro cerca era mas que suficiente.

Una semana después de que el plan hubiera resultado de maravilla, Ford dormía en el sofá de su estudio. Había dejado su computadora rastreando unas anomalías nuevas que parecían acercar a Gravity Fall, pero no podía identificarlas. Wendy llego con una charola de fresas y algunas chucherías para compartir. Cuando vio a Ford dormido, dejo la charola en el escritorio mas cercano y se subió sobre el con delicadeza de no despertarlo. Ella comenzó a plantar suaves besos en su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios. Dejaba pequeños picos, hasta que uno de ello fue correspondido por un Ford ya despierto. El la abrazo por la cintura, mientras ella acariciaba su otros sin romper aquel tierno beso. Cuando se separaron ambos se veían con adoración.

-En serio que me encanta despertar sintiéndote a mi lado o en este caso encima – Dijo el riendo un poco.

-No me pudo resistir, tu cara dormido es se ve tan besarle – Dijo ella pasando su pulgar por sus patillas.

-No mas que la tuya querida… ¿Es idea mía o huele a chocolate con frituras aquí? – Dijo el percatándose del deliciosos aroma.

-Traje algunas cosas para picar, supuse que tendrías algo de apetito ¿No te molesta verdad? – Dijo ella enderezándose.

-No, en lo absoluto, en realidad tengo bastante apetito, pero no se si es de la comida o…. De ti querida – Dijo el imitándola y luego dejo varios besos en el cuello de esta.

-Bobo…. Oye ¿Que tal si vemos una película? – Dijo ella abrazándolo.

-Si esta bien…. El rastreo no tiene mucha importancia ahora mismo – Dijo el levantándose y dirigiéndose ala computadora.

Ford puso una película y ambos se recostaron en el sofá mientras comían chucherías. Ambos se disfrutaban tanto de la presencia del otro que Ford olvido por completo retomar el rastreo después. Supuso que no era nada de verdadera importancia ya que las rarezas eran siempre atraídas a Gravity falls. Supuso que podría ser alguna migración de criaturas inofensivas otra vez. Que equivocado estaba.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Capitulo 23**

Habían pasado dos días desde la película con Ford, y desde entonces ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar juntos a solas. Cada vez que ella planeaba escabullirse al laboratorio llegaban varios turistas que requerían su atención. Alguno de ellos tuvieron la osadía de coquetear descaradamente con ella. La peor parte es que Ford había estado participando bastante en el museo y estuvo presente en varias de esas ocasiones. Ella por suerte logro hacerlos desistir a tiempo, porque aunque Ford estaba tratando de no interferir, ella podía ver como el estaba a punto de ir a matar a esos idiotas. Ella sabia de antemano que el y Stan no les temblaba la mano para defender lo que querían, solo le preocupaba que tan lejos podrían llegar, a veces le asustaba saber la respuesta. Aunque no paso ningún inconveniente. Era un viernes y sus amigos la habían llamado para que salieran a hacer algo divertido. Pero ella vio a Ford con la expresión algo decaída escuchándola conversar. Así que este desapareció por la maquina expendedora. Ella los rechazo diciendo que había roto algunas cosas en la tienda de regalos y debía trabajar horas extras para reponerlo. Una vez terminada la llamada se fue siguiendo a Ford. Cuando llego al segundo piso no lo encontró, entonces se dirigió al laboratorio. Estaba algo impaciente, realmente necesitaba de la presencia de su novio. Cuando llego vio como Ford tiraba algunos papeles al suelo con rabia, para luego dar un fuerte golpe contra la mesa. Ella se preocupo y salió del elevador con cautela, temiendo que este se enojara de que ella estuviera ahí. De repente lo escucho hablar solo.

-¡Maldición! ¡Malditos turista con la hormona tan cerdamente caliente! ¡Maldita tensión! ¡Maldita formula tan inestable! – Dijo el casi gritando escribiendo con fuerza contra una hoja.

Ella pudo evitar soltar un suspiro mudo, ahora veía cuan afectado estaba Ford. Era obvio que al no tener oportunidad de estar juntos ambos comenzaron a acumular tensiones, pero Ford tenia mas sobre sus hombros que Wendy. Además supo que para el era muy duro no poder defenderla abiertamente cuando uno de esos idiotas se trataban de propasar con ella. Además de que parecía tan difícil para el mejorar la formula de rejuvenecimiento. Tantas cosas juntas en su cabeza hacían que ese hombre fuera un manojo de nervios volátiles. Ella podía ver que la punta de sus orejas rojizas, ella sabia que eso significaba que estaba colorado por la rabia y la frustración. Wendy entonces se acerco despacio a el, donde la luz se hacia casi inexistente. Y despacio deslizo sus manos por los hombros de Ford. Este brinco de la sorpresa, pero al ver las manos se relajo. Este no volteo a verla y soltó un suspiro de frustración, estaba aun muy molesto para encararla.

-Wendy querida… No es que no te quiera aquí pero ahora no tengo el humor para hablar – Dijo el tratando de sonar calmado.

-Me doy cuenta, aun con tu abrigo y tu suéter, puedo sentir tus hombros duros como roca… - Dijo ella pasando la mano sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos.

-Solo es tensión, ya se me pasara – Dijo el mientras bajaba el pulso de su escritura.

-Estas demasiado tenso para hacer nada Ford…Ven levántate – Dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo.

-Wendy ahora no es un buen….- Dijo el antes de mirar a los ojos de Wendy. Eran firmes y no aceptaría un no por respuesta. El solo pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación y la siguió a la habitación de enfermería.

-¿Tienes alguna crema o loción tipo relajante muscular? – Dijo ella revisando sus repisas.

-En la primera gaveta de la derecha, es una crema mentolada algo fuerte para deportistas – Dijo el señalando la gaveta. Ella sacó la botella blanca y la dejo sobre la camilla de exámenes. Ella se acerco a el y comenzó a deslizar su abrigo por sus hombros, el se sorprendió un poco.

-¿Wendy que pretendes ha…..? – Protesto Ford, pero ella lo callo con un corto beso. Mientras terminaba de quitarle su abrigo.

-Te voy a dar un masaje, estas demasiado tenso… Ahora levanta los brazos – Dijo ella con un tono mas suave de voz. Este finalmente sonrió y obedeció. Ella quito su suéter y camisilla juntos. Ford tuvo que reprimir un gemido grueso al sentir los dedos de Wendy sobre su piel. Finalmente ella lo hizo acostarse sobre su estomago.

Ford pudo ver como ella se quitaba su camisa a cuadros y a dejaba junto con su ropa. Luego sintió como ella se subía sobre la camilla y se sentaba sobre sus pantalones sentándose ahorcadas. Este tembló un poco cuando sintió la fría crema tocando su piel. Ford hundió su rostro sobre la almohada al sentir los suaves dedos de Wendy sobre piel, extendiendo la crema. El no entendía como el toque de Wendy podía tener tantas sensaciones opuestas. Su toque era suave, pero firme, sentía como ella amasaba sus músculos suavizando las áreas mas duras. Ella movía sus manos despacio desde su nuca, pasando por sus hombros, descendiendo a sus omoplatos, luego mas abajo recorriendo sus costillas para acabar por sus espalda baja. Luego volvía a subir por su columna, estrellando cada vertebra. Ford tenia una mezcla de sensaciones poderosa. Se sentía tan liviano, cada musculo cedía ante el masaje, relajándose por completo, toda la tensión que tenia acumulada desaparecía en las manos de Wendy, al grado de que podría quedarse dormido. Pero también sentía su piel arder como fuego, no sabia si era por la sensación mentolada de la crema o por los dedos de su novia que tocaban su piel. El cerraba los ojos tratando de controlarse, pero cada tanto tiempo dejaba salir un suspiro de placer, mas por la excitación que por la relajación. El podía sentir como su intruso se endurecía en sus pantalones contra la colchoneta. Aquella chica iba matarlo, eso era un hecho. El llego un punto donde la cordura y el control estaban al borde de la extinción, así que saco su rostro de la almohada y hablo.

-Querida te agradezcan este masaje, pero te pido que te detengas – Dijo el tratando de verla sobre su espalda.

-Pero aun no he terminado…. ¿No te gusta o no lo estoy haciendo bien? – Dijo ella dudosa de su proceder.

-¡Oh no! Al contrario, lo estas haciendo de maravilla, tienes unas manos milagrosas para el masaje….. Pero tus manos son tan buenas, que estas haciendo esta situación particularmente "dura" para mi – Dijo el tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Ford ¿De que estas hablan…..? ¡Oh! – Dijo ella cuando Ford se giro sobre su eje, haciendo que ella sintiera la dificultad que este tenia. Ella no pudo evitar tener un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejilla.

-Discúlpame….No era mi intención ponerte tan incomodo…jejeje – Dijo ella Desviando la mirada mientras sonreía. Ford se enderezo quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-No te disculpes….. No te imaginas cuanto me has ayudado, a pesar de este "incomodo" inconveniente, me siento sumamente relajado – Dijo el acariciando su rostro, mientras sonreía.

\- Me alegro de poder ayudarte…Pero ¿sabes….?...Aun tenemos un poco de tiempo – Dijo ella con un tono sensual.

-Es cierto…..Ya se me ocurren varias ideas – Dijo el acercándose, finalmente la beso lentamente.

Ambos se dieron el tiempo de disfrutarse uno a otro. Necesitaban tanto de la precedencia del otro. Ese beso era una mezcla de tierno y pasional, se decían sin palabras cuanto se necesitaban y se habían extrañado. Wendy acariciaba su espalda, recorriendo todos esos sitios que ya había tocado mientras lo masajeaba. El por su parte acariciaba su cintura y su espalda sobre su blusa. Tratando de memorizar cada curva que ella poseía, deseando reclamarlas como suyas. Pasaron unos minutos perdidos en ese beso, pero se separaron oyendo la alarma de Ford. El había programado varias alarmas en su reloj para no olvidar comer o descansar. Ellos no pudrieron evitar reír, entonces se bajaron de la camilla. Wendy se lavo las manos mientras Ford se ponía su ropa, ella al terminar, también se puso su camisa a cuadros. Ford observo por las cámaras que no hubiese nadie por la maquina expendedora. Entonces se fueron de la mano al ascensor, mientras subían se daban pequeños besos y hacían algunos chistes malos. El resto del día lo pasaron de mejor humor, especialmente Ford. Mabel llego con Stan pidiendo que dejara que Wendy saliera mas temprano para poder pasar parte del día juntas. Stan al principio se mostro negado, pero Ford apareció diciendo que ellas no habían tenido el tiempo de compartir solas por el trabajo excesivo que hubo esos días. Stan finalmente cedió sabiendo que no podría negarle nada a los ojos suplicantes de su sobrina. A la media hora Wendy y Mabel estaban en el bosque caminado mientras hablaban.

Mabel veía en Wendy una especie de hermana mayor, ya que ella siempre le daba buenos consejos y también porque la comprendía en gran parte de los temas que hablaban. Wendy no podía negar que sentía lo mismo hacia Mabel, ella era la hermanita que no pudo tener. Pero Mabel no pudo evitar pensar en lo siguiente, si Wendy y su tío se casaban, no solo pasaría a ser de su familia oficialmente, sino que también seria su técnicamente su tía. Ella no sabia como sentirse al respecto, porque entonces ella pasaría a ser una figura de autoridad y ya no podrían estar en el mismo plano a la hora de compartir. Wendy pudo notar como Mabel tenia la mirada perdida y una expresión algo caída, así que decidió indagar que abatía a su amiga.

-Mabel llevas ya un rato en silencio y eso asusta, mas ahora que esta oscuro….. ¿Qué te ronda por la cabeza? – Dijo Wendy mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Disculpa….es solo que no pude dejar de pensar….Wendy ¿Siempre seremos amigas no? Ósea como siempre…..- Dijo Mabel mirándola insegura. Wendy se sorprendió ante la pregunta.

-Claro que si ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? ¿Yo te hice algo o…..? – Dijo Wendy preocupada. Pero Mabel comenzó a agitar las manos rápidamente.

-¡No, No! Para nada jejeje… Lo que pasa es que he estado pensando…- Dijo Mabel mientras se rascaba la cabeza, tenia la mirada a otro lado y las mejillas algo coloradas.

-¿Has estado pensando en…..? – Dijo Wendy incitándola a seguir.

-Bueno…..Si tu te casas con tío Ford….Pues eso te haría técnicamente mi tía y….No se, tu y yo no podríamos estar al mismo nivel, porque yo seria tu sobrina y…- Decía Mabel cabizbaja con un poco de incomodidad. Wendy se sonrojo en grande, ella sabia que la relación con Ford iba enserio, pero nunca se imagino casándose. Ella no había tenido esa idea, pero no era que le molestara pensar en esa posibilidad, es mas, era algo que deseaba, pero era muy pronto para hablar de eso. Además ella entendía la preocupación de Mabel, así que no pudo evitar reír un poco antes de contestarle.

-Mabel puedes estar tranquila….. Mira, es muy pronto para hablar de matrimonio o algo así…..Pero si eso pasara yo seguiría siendo tu amiga como siempre, nada cambiara entre nosotras, ya que no es como que tu no me escuchas… Sabes que si te aconsejo o te digo algo no es solo como amiga, yo te veo como la hermanita que nunca tuve, puedes estar tranquila que nada cambiara entre nosotras – Dijo Wendy sonriendo mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Mabel no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa mientras reía. Se sentía tonta al pensar esas cosas. Ellas estaban tan concentradas que no notaron cuando dos extraños se acercaron a ellas.

-Disculpen señoritas…No es por ser descortés ni nada pero ¿No es algo tarde para estar en el bosque solas? – Dijo una voz grave, aterciopelada. Provoco que Wendy se petrificara del susto, pero rápidamente se giro y se puso frente a Mabel para protegerla.

Ambas vieron al par de extraños con cautela. El mas viejo parecía tener unos 20 años, se veía fuerte pero de complexión delgada. Tenia penetrantes ojos miel, casi parecían amarillos, además tenia la línea inferior de sus parados oscura, casi parecía maquillaje. Su piel era bronceada, tenia cabello negro muy largo, hasta su cadera, atado en una cola baja. Iba vestido con una camisa de cuello alto, mangas cortas en color negro. Sus pantalones negros y unos tenis del mismo color. Su rostro mostraba facciones fuerte. El mas joven parecía tener 14 años, era muy parecido al mayor con ligeras diferencias. Su cabello era castaño claro, este era mucho mas bajo que el, una cabeza y media mas baja. Además su corte de cabello era apenas sobre su hombro.

-Discúlpenos, nunca fue nuestra intención asustarlas o molestarlas….. Nos presento, yo me llamo Duke Wolfgang y este es mi hermano menor Brandon – Dijo Duke asiendo una pequeña reverencia, su hermano hizo lo mismo.

-Mu….Mucho gusto…-Dijo Wendy con cautela, Mabel por su parte no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Brandon.

-No quisimos importunarlas, es solo que estos bosques son algo peligroso, mucho mas de noche y nos sorprendió ver a dos señoritas caminando solas por los alrededores – Dijo Brandon con una voz algo profunda para su edad, Mabel le brillaron los ojos al oír su voz.

-Gracias por su preocupación, nosotras ya nos íbamos a casa, no queda lejos de aquí – Dijo Wendy un poco mas calmada.

-Por favor, permítanos escoltarlas a su hogar, no deseamos que les ocurra nadas…señoritas….- Dijo Duke incitándolas a decir sus nombre.

-Mabel….Y mi amiga es Wendy – Dijo Mabel saliendo de detrás de Wendy.

-Es un placer señorita Mabel – Dijo Brandon besando la mano de Mabel, lo que provoco un intenso sonrojo en ella. Duke iba a hacer lo mismo pero Wendy tomo a Mabel de la mano tomando algo de distancia.

-Gracias por la oferta pero preferimos irnos solas… Que tengan buenas noches – Dijo Wendy con educación pero cortante y se fueron caminando hacia la cabaña. Cuando estuvieron ya lejos Brando le hablo a Duke.

-¿Estas segura que es ella? Podía sentir un olor desagradable sobre ella, parecía ser de un hombre, no supe decir si era la escancia que buscamos – Dijo Brandon mirando a Duke.

-Te lo aseguro, recuerda que mi olfato es mas sensible que el tuyo….. Ella es la que buscamos y aun sigue siendo pura…. Finalmente hermano, terminaremos con lo que comenzó hace tanto tiempo – Dijo Duke con una sonrisa siniestra. Ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad del bosque, riendo de forma macabra.


	24. Capitulo 24

**Capitulo 24**

Desde esa noche las cosas no volvieron a ser las misma para Wendy y Mabel. Al parecer Duke y Brandon habían llegado al pueblo y pensaban establecerse si todo salía bien. Además de que, desde que descubrieron la cabaña del misterio, iban con mucha frecuencia. Duke y Brandon nunca iban separados a ningún lado, cosa que extraño a Wendy. Mabel y Brandon pronto se hicieron inseparables, ella no podía ver mas nada que no fuera Brandon. Wendy por su parte estaba realmente cansada de Duke, era obvio que este le coqueteaba, pero ella no le interesaba por sus claras y secretas razones. Pero ella no hacia nada para detenerlo, no por que disfrutara su compañía ni nada, pero veía tan alegre a Mabel, que ella no quería arriesgarse a que por su culpa Brando y ella no pudieran verse. Considero aquello un sacrificio menor por un bien mayor. Con el pasar de los días ella pudo aprender a tolerar mas tranquilamente a  
Duke y su incesante coqueteo, incluso pudieron compartir de vez en cuando sin que ella se sintiera incomoda. Este le dijo que la razón por la cual su hermano y el no se separaban nunca era porque ambos eran huérfanos desde hacia algunos años, temían perderse el uno al otro. Ella lo considero algo tierno y un poco exagerado, así que con mas ahínco trato de manejar la situación lo mas calmado posible. Pero no podía irse mientras Duke estuviera en el lugar, porque si se quedaba solo, Brandon se preocupaba y lo mezclaba en sus actividades con Mabel, restándole tiempo a solas.

Al resto de la familia los chicos nuevos le parecieron aceptables. Por lo menos a la mayoría, Stan no se fiaba del todo de ellos, sabia que había algo muy extraño y poco confiable en ellos, pero no aparentaban darle razones para sospechar nada. Dipper se sentía igual que Stan, solo que un poco mas relajado al ver la actitud caballerosa y educada de Brandon con su hermana. Pero al que verdaderamente le molestaba todo aquello era a Ford. El veía como su sobrina estaba tan feliz con Brandon y este siempre la trataba cordial y respetuosamente, por ese lado no había problema. La razón de su disgusto era Duke y la extraña cercanía con Wendy. Antes de aparecer ese chico, ella no dejaba que los coqueteos de los hombres pasaran de tres o cuatro antes de córtalo de raíz. Pero con Duke ella no lo paraba o detenía su insistente insinuación. Los primeros días trato de no darle importancia porque al final ella era joven y no podía evitar ser llamativa para los hombres, además ella podía congeniar con quien quisiera. Pero luego comenzó a tornarse molesto, a veces el rozaba sus manos con las de ella un instante o cuando se despedían este duraba mas tiempo del necesario y no ocultaba lo mucho que disfrutaba el contacto entre ellos. Ford sentía asco de cómo el le llevaba flores en algunas ocasiones o dulces en otra. Además ella parecía poner caso a sus actos, ya que la atrapo riéndose de algunas historias o con cara melancólica en otras. Si todo eso no fuera poco, desde que Duke apareció, ellos apenas y tenían tiempo para ellos. Duke solía llegar relativamente temprano, algunas veces era invitado a comer con su hermano en la cabaña y solía irse casi a la hora de cerrar. Wendy y el apenas podían verse en el día y casi siempre aparecía Duke o alguien de la familia. El extrañaba poder abrazarla, besarla o simplemente poder hablar con ella en su estudio de sus experimentos. Tanta Frustración estaba comenzando a afectar su trabajo, ya no podía concentrarse y los experimentos que requerían algún avance, se habían quedado estancados.

Ford estaba al borde de la locura, cada vez que veía las cámara de seguridad y veía a Wendy y Duke juntos, sentía como la rabia el odia contra el crecían. Podía sentir como ese sentimiento tan oscuro estaba arraigándose cada vez mas en el, quería tomar a ese idiota y aplicarle todas las torturas que el conocía en teoría y en carne propia, causarle el dolor mas cruel e inhumano que solo por su mente pasaba. Sentía como sus neurona se cargaban al máximo de furia haciendo que le doliera la cabeza, pero lo peor de todo era como podía sentir su corazón encogerse y secarse, casi al punto de romperse como el cristal mas fino. Sentía como el lo alejaba de Wendy y temía que ella pudiera comenzar a sentir algo por el, finalmente ella era joven, tenia toda una vida por delante. Duke era mas contemporáneo con ella, el podía ofrecerle lo que el no, una vida juntos. Sabiendo que eso seria lo mas correcto, no hacia que le doliera menos.

Su actitud también comenzó a cambiar, era mas arisco, tosco e incluso mas mal humorado. Todos pensaron que era por algún experimento, pero Wendy noto que aquella extraña actitud era mas hacia ella y a Duke. Fueron las pequeñas cosa que le dejaron ver eso, primero, siempre que Duke le hablaba o le decía algo, el contestaba de manera busca y en ocasiones algo mal educada. Las veces que ellos se encontraban solos, ella trataba de acercase a el, pero el actuaba distante y algo tosco. Esa actitud de Ford estaba comenzando a cansarla a sobremanera, Además de tener que aguantar a Duke con una mascara de cordialidad, también su novio actuaba como un ogro, ya era demasiado. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso, fue una ocasión que Duke la invito a salir, frente a Ford, este sin oír su respuesta desapareció por el pasillo, con una mirada sombría. Ella lo rechazo cortésmente diciendo que tenia un trabajo que completar con Ford. Ella entonces ella fue a la cocina y cuando encontró a Ford solo iba a darle un abrazo para animarlo, pero este la aparto y le dijo que se fuera con Duke, diciendo que se divertirá mas. Por su tono de voz, se dio cuenta de que el estaba molesto, parecía insinuar algo que ella trato de no creer. Sabia que Ford podía ser algo celoso, no es como que la situación no ameritara hacerlo sentir celoso, pero aquello la hirió, que el pareciera desconfiar en ella. Así que ella decidió tomar cartas y acabar con toda esa actitud pedante de Ford. Al día siguiente Duke y Brandon no se habían presentado, cuando Wendy pregunto a Mabel, ella le dijo que al parecer estaban haciendo preparativos para un evento importante para ellos y no llegarían hasta la tarde, Wendy supo entonces que esa era su oportunidad. Ella le pidió a Mabel cubrirla por un rato, supo que no habría problema puesto que apenas habían comido, el sol estaba muy caliente para salir. Wendy entonces se perdió por la maquina expendedora, y llego al elevador y fue al estudio. Mientras ella bajaba, estaba pensando como comenzaría la conversación, pero no le llego ninguna idea a la mente, así que cuando el elevador paró, ella tomo un largo respiro y fue al estudio. Ella encontró a Ford tirando tecleando con fuerza en su computadora, cuando ella cerro la puerta, el se giro y la vio un poco sorprendido, pero luego tomo su misma mirada sombría y siguió escribiendo sin mas. Ella entonces comenzó a hablar.

-Ford…..Tenemos que hablar – Dijo ella con voz firme. Ford abrió los ojos en grande, sintió como su estomago se encogió. Wendy vio como sus músculos se tensaron visiblemente.

-De acuerdo…¿Qué tienes que decirme? – Dijo el con la voz dura y muy baja, trataba de sonar indiferente, pero podía sentir como un lagrima amenazaba salir de su ojo.

-Mira….Estos días se que no hemos tenido tiempo para nada, pero ahora que esta oportunidad…..yo quería hablar sobre…..sobre….. –dijo Wendy sintiendo un poco de inseguridad. Ford por su parte si limpio los ojos y se levanto, este estaba tomando algunos papeles, aún de espaldas a ella, el hablo.

-Habla ya Wendy, no tengo todo el día – Dijo el bruscamente, Wendy sintió como le comenzó a burbujear el enojo.

-¡Eso! ¡Exactamente de eso es de lo que quería hablar! ¿Cuál es tu problema Ford? – Dijo Wendy exasperada, mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Ford entonces sintió como el dolor fue remplazado por la ira que lo estuvo consumiendo esos días. Así que se giro y encaro a Wendy con una mirada peligrosa.

-¡¿Mi problema?! ¡yo no tengo ningún problema! ¿Pero a ti que te importa eh? Tu has estado muy campante con tu nuevo "amigo" ¿Por qué no te va con el? ¡Me imagino que tienen tanto de que hablar! –Dijo Ford explotando por fin.

-¡¿Todo esto es por Duke?! ¿Te estas escuchando a ti mismo? El a mi no me interesa, pero por lo menos el no actúa como un viejo ogro – Dijo Wendy, pero se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como la mirada de Ford se tornaba mas oscura.

-¿Así que ahora soy un viejo ogro eh? Bueno preciosa te tengo noticias, aunque a mi y al parecer a ti también te disguste ¡YO SOY VIEJO! Pero mírate….. Tu eres joven y ahora tienes con quien pasártela bien…. ¡Pues vete! ¡Ve y divierte con tu querido Duke! ¡Así no me restriegan su aparente felicidad! ¡Que no te pare este viejo ogro! – Dijo Ford alzando la voz.

-¡¿Sabes una cosa?! ¡ERES UN IMBEIL! ¡Estoy cansado de tus estúpidos celos! ¡A mi no me importa si eres viejo o no, te demostrado ya, que te quiero sin importar nada! ¿Pero para ti no es suficiente? ¡No te he dado razones para desconfiar de esa manera! ¡A mi en ningún momento me ha molestado que las señoras de los recorridos te coqueteen, porque confió en ti! ¡Pero tu de buenas a primera tu desconfías de mi! – Dijo ella también alzando la voz.

-¡¿Ahora también soy un imbécil?! ¿Te parece que todo esto salió de mi imaginación? ¡Porque imagino que lo notaste…..Como el te coquetea y te manda lindas muestras de afecto! ¡Pero no te e visto rechazarlo ni nada! ¡Supongo que lo comienzas a disfrutar! ¡Finalmente yo no puedo darte esas demostraciones de afectos frente a todos! ¡Pero el si que puede! ¿Verdad? – Dijo el acusándola.

-¡¿Qué estas insinuando?! ¡¿Qué pretendo engañarte en tus narices?! ¡¿Por quien me estas tomando?! – Dijo ella gritando, se sentía realmente herida con todo aquello.

-¡Oh discúlpame, no pensé que fuera a ofenderte! ¡¿Ahora vas a hacerte la victima?! ¡¿Y que ahí conmigo?! ¡¿Te parece que disfruto ver la cara de idiota que pone el cuando te abraza?! ¡¿Crees que siento algún gozo cuando el te lleva flores o algún estúpido dulce?! ¡¿O piensas que me parece genial como el puede decirte cosas tan lindas y cursis frente a todos?! ¡Pues te lo aclaro, no me gusta para nada! ¡Es mas, desteto a ese imbécil y desearía tener la libertad de hacer todo eso contigo, pero no puedo! ¡Quisiera poder decirle a todos cuanto te amo sin que nos juzguen o dejarle claro a mal nacidos como el que tu tienes quien vele por ti! ¡Pero no voy haciendo me le victima, según tu lo pones debo tragarme toda esa mierda y fingir que no me molesta! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡SOY UN MALDITO SER HUMANO AL QUE TAMBIEN LE DUELEN LAS COSAS! – Dijo El gritando, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar frente a ella.

-¡¿Crees que para mi es fácil también?! ¡PUES NO, PARA MI TAMBIEN ES UN MALDITO INFIERNO! ¡PERO POR LO MENOS YO SI ACTUA AL MARJEN! ¡AL MENOS YO SI VENGO Y TE ENCARO LO QUE PASA, NO ME LO QUEDO Y ACTUO COMO UN OGRO FRENE A TODOS! – Dijo ella indignada.

-¡Ja! ¡Si que es muy difícil! ¡Teniendo a tu lindo amiguito siendo tan caballeroso y atento a ti! ¡Se supone que eres la que viene a poner las cartas sobre la mesa! ¡Solo vienes porque mi actitud te pareció mal! ¡¿Pero la tuya Wendy?! ¡¿Exiges tanta confianza?! ¡Tu has actuado tan cercana a ese idiota e incluso a veces le sigues el juego! ¡Como me exiges confianza o respeto, si tu no estas actuando conforme a ello! – Ataco Ford con un tono amargado. Wendy no respondió de inmediato, por un lado el tenia razón, ella si le seguía el juego a Duke, pero no por gusto, era por Mabel.

-¡Ahora mira quien se a quedado callada! ¡EL silencio otorga Wendy! – Dijo el tajante.

-¡Pensé que eras un genio Ford! ¡¿Crees que si yo hubiera querido estar con otro, espero para decírtelo?! ¡Si en realidad quisiera estar con otro, hubiera terminado contigo y ya! ¡Sabes muy bien que yo no ando con rodeo y mucho menos juego con la gente! ¡Yo jamás te he tratado de faltar el respeto y realmente me duele que desconfíes de mi de esa manera! ¡Si hablo con el o no, no implica que me guste! ¡Debes saber en este punto que si hago algo, siempre tengo una razón! – Dijo ella con un tono mordaz.

-¡No me importa si tienes amigos, me molesta que le permitas que te coquetee! ¡Que lo dejes seguir con eso! ¡¿Así que haces las cosas con una razón eh?! ¡Pues acláramelo! ¡¿Por qué permites que se te insinué?! ¡¿Por qué rayos le sigues el juego?! ¡Vamos, quiero oír tu esplendida explicación! –Dijo el cruzando sus brazos. Ella sabia que debía decirle algo, pero no sabia que decir sin mentirle.

-¡No estoy con el porque lo disfrute si es lo que insinúas! ¡Yo tengo mis razones, pero no puedo decírtelas! ¡¿Pero ahora es así?! ¡¿Me vas a interrogar por cada chico que se insinué?! ¡¿Tan poco vale mi confianza para ti?! ¡Entonces no soy la del maldito problema Ford! – Dijo ella señalándolo de manera acusatoria.

-¡¿Ahora me guardas secretos?! ¡¿Cómo me exiges confianza si ni siquiera me puedes dar una explicación?! ¡La del problema es otra entonces! ¡Yo aquí debo ser el comprensivo, mientras tu eres la que vienes a reclamarme! ¡Yo soy el que tengo razones para estar enojado y herido! ¡Pero la princesa del melodrama viene y se hace la victima! ¡Pues puedes dejar tu acto, yo no soy ningún tonto para que jueguen con mi confianza! – Dijo el acercándose a ella, con el rostro colorado de ira.

-¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Tu si me guardas secretos! ¡De te experimentos y tu pasado, e incluso tus problemas! ¡Pero yo nunca te fuerzo a decirme nada porque respeto tu privacidad! ¡Tu en cambio, tengo un solo secreto, comienzas a dudar de mi como si fuera una cualquiera! ¡Tu no tienes bases morales para hablar PINES! – Dijo ella también acercándose.

-¡¿Pues que haces aquí?! ¡Acaba de largarte! ¡Yo no te detendré, ve y vive tu vida al lado del niño bonito! ¡Déjame con mis secreto, mi vejez y mis "Celos irracionales" que tanto te molestan! ¡Abandona todo lo que hemos trabajo juntos, por lo menos le seguirás los pasos a tu madre! – Dijo el sin pensar, Pero se tapo la boca cuando analizo lo que dijo. Wendy se sintió destrozada, las lagrimas salían sin control de su rostro, tenia una expresión de puro e intenso dolor. Ella se giro y comenzó a caminar por la puerta. Ford supo que había cruzado la raya en grande, había dejado que sus emociones y sus inseguridades sacaran lo mejor de el. El agarro su brazo tratando de detenerla.

-Wendy, espera….yo…lo sien…..- Dijo Ford, pero fue interrumpido por una fuerte cachetada. El vio el dolor en los ojos de Wendy, se odio tanto por ser el que provoco esa mirada.

-No me vuelvas a hablar…Procura ni siquiera dirigirme la mirada, a menos que vayas a disculparte….. Yo te entregue toda mi confianza y mi lealtad, pero eso no significo nada ¿Verdad?... Espero que cuando entres en razón, no sea demasiado tarde….. Adiós Stanford… -Dijo ella con la voz quebrada, pero muy baja. Ella se soltó de su agarre y desapareció por el elevador.

Ford sintió como su mundo se caía a pedazos, el la había lastimado, seriamente. El sabia que tenia razones para estar molesto, pero no como llegar al grado de hacerle ese cruel comentario. Sentía como su pecho se encogía de dolor, tanto por su dolor como el de ella. Sus lagrimas corrían libres por sus ojos, este se hundió un una burbuja de angustia, quería tanto ir detrás de ella, rogar por su perdón, decirle cuanto la amaba y arreglar todo aquel lio. Pero no podía, sabia que debía darle su espacio, ya no era el momento para aclarar nada. Pero el rogaba que ella volviera al día siguiente, para poder pedirle perdón. Wendy por su parte salió de la maquina expendedora casi corriendo, ella se había limpiado las lagrimas y trato de sonar tranquila para no angustiar a Mabel. Sin mirar a Mabel a los ojos, ella le pidió que le avisara a su tío que ella debió retirarse por un problema, Mabel trato de preguntar, pero Wendy le dijo que solo se sentía mal de salud. Wendy corrió, corrió lejos de la cabaña por el bosque de camino a su casa. En un punto ella se detuvo, sintió como las fuerzas se escapaban de sus piernas, solo se arrodillo y lloro. Para ella, nada podía ser peor. Error….Si podía.


	25. Capitulo 25

**Capitulo 25**

Mabel se sintió preocupada por Wendy, ella salió muy extraña de la maquina expendedora, su voz sonaba rota. Ella temió que Wendy y su tío tuvieran una pelea o algo así, pero trato de no darle mente. Finalmente si fuera así, ella debía mantenerse al margen y no meterse. Ella se mantuvo en el puesto de Wendy, un poco aburrida, pero trato de no darle mente al lento pasar del tiempo. Ella solo deseaba poder ver a Brandon, el se había convertido en el caballero de sus sueños. En todo momento era muy caballeroso, atento y dulce. Ninguno de sus antiguos novios fue tan atento como el, siempre le llevaba chocolates o flores. A veces le cantaba canciones con su profunda y sexy voz. Además agradecía que Dipper estuviera tan ocupado con su investigación, Así el no tenía tiempo de meterse con ella y Brandon. Además Ella se alegraba de el, pues se le notaba muy juntito con Pacifica. Oh si, el amor rondaba en el aire. También había notado que abuelita y Stan estaban pasando mas tiempo e calidad desde que abrieron el recorrido jurásico. Cuanta ilusión le hacia pensar que ellos estuvieran juntos. Ella tan perdida en sus pensamiento no noto cuando Stan la estaba llamando, hasta que esta movió su mano frente a sus ojos. Ella reacciono riendo y le puso atención.

-Calabaza pensé que te había perdido en las nubes…..¿Donde esta Wendy? – Dijo Stan con su típica actitud.

-Me pidió que te aviara que ella se sentía mal, se retiro hace un ratito –Dijo Mabel seria.

-Esa niña…..Bueno ya no importa, de todos modos ya es hora de cerrar – Dijo Stan poniendo el letrero de cerrado.

-Oye tío Stan voy un rato con Candy y Grenda….. ¿Puedo tomar el carrito de golf? – Dijo Ella con ojos de perrito suplicante.

-Lo siento cariño, pero el carrito de golf se lo llevo tu hermano – Dijo Stan pasando la mano por la cabeza de ella.

-Oh…. Esta bien, vuelvo en un rato – Dijo Mabel alegre y se fue.

Mabel recorría el bosque despacio, le encantaba caminar rodeada de la naturaleza, especialmente la rara naturaleza de Gravity falls. A veces solía encontrarse con el multioso, o con los minotauros. Ellos siempre solían ser muy divertidos, especialmente desde que ayudan con las atracciones de la cabaña. Era gracioso fingir ser la damisela en peligro y que ellos fingieran atacarla. Ella recordaba una ocasión divertida en la cual el multiosos la baño en jugo de frambuesas y fingió que este se la estaba comiendo. Los turistas salieron despavoridos y uno de ellos choco con un árbol, quedando inconsciente. Ella casi se hace pipi de la risa, pero aun así recogió al sujeto y lo dejo en la cabaña. En las noches podía oír a los búhos cantar y los murciélagos volar. Para la mayoría de personas eso era terrorífico, pero le encantaba ver como volaban a su alrededor. En algunas ocasiones podía ver las hadas del bosque volando entre los murciélagos o tomando setas del suelo. Ella sabia que las hadas eran muy tímidas a la presencia de los extraños, así que era mucha la suerte de poder encontrarlas. También disfrutaba ver como las setas mágicas brillaban con su fosforescencia natural, era como ver un espectáculo por donde quiera que miraras. Además agradecía que las setas iluminaran el suelo, pues con tantos pinos no se podía ver por donde se caminaba, aunque era temprano ya estaba oscuro. Ella también era precavida, sabia que el bosque era un lugar peligroso, pero nunca salía sin su brazalete que diseño Ford para espantar a los depredadores, además llevaba consigo su gancho de ataque y un spray de pimienta concentrada. Mientras caminaba, se perdía en los olores del bosque. Tantos que hacían que sus sentido del olfato se viera rodado del gozo y esplendor de la naturaleza. El olor fresco de los pinos, algunas setas con olor fuerte que le recordaba la arena, los tulipanes que crecían salvajes, las vayas y frambuesas que crecían en los arbustos. Pero de repente un olor fuera de lo común inundo su nariz, era como metálico y algo intoxícate, pero completamente inconfundible, era sangre. Mabel sintió algo de nervios, había aprendido a identificar los olores de la sangre cuando ayudo por algunas semanas en la cruz roja.

Era sangre fresca y el olor era lo suficientemente fuerte para saber que no estaba lejos. Ella siguió el olor temiendo que hubiera un animal herido que necesitara atención o peor, algún campista que hubiera sufrido un ataque. Ella corrió en dirección del olor, mientras mas se acercaba podía ver cosas que la estaban haciendo entrar en pánico. La luna estaba brillante esa noche e iluminaba los espacios abierto entre las hojas. Ella pudo distinguir rasguños en los arboles, parecían ser de unas grandes garras afiladas y algunas gotas de sangre esparcidas por distintos lugares. Aquello parecía una película de horror, pero ella no se iba espantar tan fácil. Ella siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con algo a la distancia, parecía ser grande. Ella se acerco con cautela, muy despacio. Mientras mas se acercaba mas podía distinguir que era una persona, mas alta que ella, pero de contextura delgada. En un momento las nubes del cielo se despejaron lo suficiente para brillar sobre la persona, a Mabel se le congelo la sangre al distinguir algo muy característico, un largo y abundante cabello rojo esparcido sin control sobre su dueño, o en este caso dueña. Mabel corrió hacia Wendy, ella tomo su cabeza y la giro con cuidado. Mabel sintió como las nauseas la invadían, tenia el rostro llego de gotas de sangre que se habían esparcido por su nariz y boca, además tenia un ojo morado. Ella trato de hacer reaccionar a Wendy, pero nada parecía funcionar. Cuando ella estaba por pensar lo peor, Wendy abrió los ojos de repente, se enderezo, pero no pudo levantarse, cuando vio a Mabel sus ojos se agrandaron en gran terror.

-¡Wendy reaccionaste! ¡Esto es un alivio porque…! –Dijo Mabel mas tranquila, pero Wendy la interrumpió.

-¡Vete! – Dijo Wendy cortante con un expresión de miedo.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero de que hablas?! – Dijo Mabel preocupada.

-¡MABEL VETE AHORA! ¡HUYE AHORA QUE HAY TIEMPO! – Dijo Wendy empujándola con torpeza.

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Huir de quien?! – Dijo Mabel resistiéndose a los empujones.

-De nosotros princesa…..

Wendy y Mabel se giraron hacia donde provenía la voz, Mabel palideció con lo que vio. Eran dos grandes hombres lobos, uno mas que otro. El mas pequeño era de cabello marrón, mientras que el otro era de cabello negro como la noche. Pero esa voz, aun con lo profunda y rasposa que sonaba era inconfundible para ella, era la voz de Brandon.

-Bra…..¿Brandon? – Dijo Mabel tartamudeando por el asombro.

-Vaya….. La boba ilusionada al fin abre los ojos, si Mabel soy yo… - Dijo el sonriendo, dejando ver sus afilados y mortales colmillos.

-Mabel…. Corre…..- Dijo Wendy tratando de hacer reaccionar a Mabel. Pero ella parecía petrificada.

-¡CORRE! – Dijo Wendy dándole un fuerte empujón que hizo que Mabel se levantara y retrocediera unos pasos. Mabel miro a Wendy, no podía dejarla.

-¡CORRE Y NO MIRES ATRÁS! ¡AHORA! – Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mabel supo que no tenia opción, así que emprendió su huida. Por su parte los lobos rieron.

-¿Huir a donde?... Sabes Brandon, ya tenemos lo que venimos a buscar, puedes desacerté de la pequeña molestia – Dijo Duke en un tono sádico.

-Con Mucho placer hermano – Dijo Brandon sonriendo y salto para comenzar su persecución, pero Wendy agarro sus patas en un intento desesperado de detenerlo. Duke la miro con disgusto.

-¡Suéltalo perra! – Dijo el con rabia en su voz y le dio un golpe que noqueo a Wendy. Brandon ya libre inicio su persecución.

Mabel corría tan rápido como podía, sentía sus pulmones arder con cada paso que daba. No miro atrás ni por un segundo, tratando de obedecer la orden de Wendy. Sus ojos soltaban lagrimas sin control, se sentía como un monstruo por abandonar a Wendy y sentía terror de que ellos la atraparan. Ella pudo oír las ramas rompiéndose en unos pasos que sonaban cercanos. Ella supo que la estaba persiguiendo, ella tomo su gancho de ataque y se giro para disparar. Pero Brandon salto tiro el gancho de un solo manotazo y de otro, con el puño cerrado la golpeo tirándola al suelo. Este se arrojo sobre ella sosteniéndola de sus manos, ella miro como el esbozaba una sonrisa sádica y con sus dientes afilados.

-Eres una pequeña ingenua…. ¿Lo sabias? ¿En serio pensaste que alguien iba a enamorarse de ti? Estos días han sido una verdadera molestia, tener que fingir que me interesaban todas las tonterías que decías o tus cursis muestras de amor….. Te puedo prometer que voy a disfrutar destrozarte miembro a miembro lenta y dolorosamente – Dijo el sonando como un maniático. Mabel vio como el se disponía a atacar, pero a ella se le ocurrió una idea rápida. Entonces uso el consejo de su tío Stan contra idiotas propasados. Ella con toda la fuerza que su pierna poseía por la gimnasia, le soltó una soberana patada en sus testículos.

Brandon maldijo de dolor y flojo el agarre de sus manos, ella entonces aprovecho y soltó una de sus manos y agarro una gran piedra. Le pego con ella al costado de su cabeza, haciendo que este cayera a su lado. Así que se levanto y tomo su gancho de ataque, además vio una gran rama caída de un árbol y lo tomo como si fuera un bate de beisbol. Brando recupero su orientación, miro a Mabel con odio.

-¡Ahora si eres una perra muerta! – Dijo Brandon con rabia en sus voz tomando posición de ataque.

-¡Vamos! ¡Inténtalo pulgoso! – Dijo Mabel tomando posición también.

Ambos se pusieron a pelear, a pesar de que Brando era bastante rápido, Mabel podía mantenerse a la par con el esquivando sus ataques y dando de vez en cuando un buen ramaso. Ella internamente agradecía todo el entrenamiento extra al cual la sometió Dipper. Ella siempre estuvo a la altura de un buena atleta, pero su hermano le insistía para que ella también pudiera defenderse. Si salía viva de esto, iba a agradecer a su hermano de por vida. Pero aun con toda su habilidad y rapidez, ella no salió libre de todos los ataques. Varios zarpazos llegaron a alcanzarla abriendo heridas en su espalda, brazos, piernas y la frente. Ella sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo escapa de ella, además el dolor y el cansancio la estaban alentando. En un golpe, la rama se rompió y ella sabia que estaba indefensa. Cuando Brandon fue a atacarla, ella le disparo todo su liquido de pimienta. Este sostenía sus ojos con fuerza y gritando maldiciones, ella sabia que esa era su oportunidad. Salió corriendo lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Ella corría tratando de pensar en cosas para ignorar el agotamiento tan grande y el poderoso dolor que la invadía por sus múltiples heridas.

Pensaba en Dipper, su hermano amado, aquel que ha estado con ella en las

buenas y las malas, su mejor amigo y protector. Como ella deseaba estar con el

en esos momentos. Pensó en sus padres, no eran los mas atentos, en realidad era un poco pésimos en esa parte, pero aun con todo, lo quería, los quería mucho. Pensó en sus amigas, en sus verdadera amigas, Candy, Grenda y Pacifica….. Ellas le hacían sentir especial y aceptada, aun con su torpe personalidad. Pensaba en Soos, el era lo mas cercano a un hermano mayos y también era su cómplice en muchas locuras y obras artísticas. Pensó en su abuelo Sherman, ella lo extrañaba y deseaba poder volver a verlo para decirle lo mucho que lo quería, si no sobrevivía, tal vez podría hacerlo. Pensó en Guideon, el chico que seguía enamorada de ella y siempre se mostraba como un buen amigo, ella deseaba poder agradecerle mas todas las atenciones que el tenia con ella, ya que el realmente había cambiado para bien. Pensó en su tío Ford, su tío el genio y algo paranoico, el era una versión mas genial de su hermano, un poco mas viejo y gruñón, pero lo quería igual, el siempre la hacia sentir inteligente, haciéndole ver las cosas de su persona que consideraba inútiles como una forma de genialidad. Sobre todo, pensó en su tío Stan, su amado tío abuelo Stanley. El al principio parecía ser un viejo aburrido y algo desagradable, pero demostró ser una de las tres personas mas especiales de su vida. Ella y el tenían un conexión especial al ser los gemelos de espíritu libre. Además ella podía ver bajo esa mascara de viejo amargado a un amoroso hombre. El era mas un padre para ella que su propio padre, la hacia reír, le daba consejos, la consolaba y la hacia sentir sus princesa. Las lagrimas corrían sin control por sus ojos, nublando su vista. Deseaba tanto poder salir de todo aquello, poder abrazar a su tío y decirle cuanto lo quería y lo que el, su otro tío y su hermano eran para ella. Ella le estaba costando respirar, ya que además de sus respiraciones erráticas, también estaba sollozando. Mabel salió de entre los arboles a un claro, la luna iluminaba todo. Ella se tropezó con una rama y cayo, su rodilla, dando contra una roca algo filosa. Ella trato de levantarle, pero su pierna lastimada no le respondía, y su adrenalina estaba bajando, sintiendo con mas fuerza el dolor y el cansancio de sus heridas. Aun así, trato de arrastrarse fuera del claro, pero finalmente sus brazos cedieron al dolor. Mabel comenzó a sentir como toda su fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo, costándole incluso mantenerse consiente, pero eso era normal con toda la sangre que perdió. Ella vio como Brando salía lentamente de entre los arboles, este se le veían los ojos rojos e hinchados y una expresión homicida en su rostro.

-Ahora si eres mía….. –Dijo El con odio impregnado en su voz.

Ella ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para contestarle, sentía como se despegaba poco a

poco de la realidad. Ella sabia que no había escapatoria de ello, pero por alguna razón no le asustaba morir. Solo quería perder completamente el conocimiento cuando pasara, así no sentiría mas dolor. Ella dejo caer su cabeza en el suelo, quería morir viendo la luna, siempre pensó que era muy hermosa. Ella deseo poder pedir perdón a Wendy por dejarla. Aun cuando ella se lo había pedido, no debió dejarla sola, debió de quedarse y hacerle frente a todo junto a ella. Pero ya no valía la pena arrepentirse de nada, no podría cambiar nada solo con arrepentirse. Muy en el fondo de su ser deseo tener una segunda oportunidad de vivir. Su vista se comenzó a tornar difusa, no podía distinguir los detalles de los pinos o las manchas de la luna. Ella vio como Brando salto sobre ella, supo que era el final. Pero de repente, todo paso en cámara lenta. Cuando Brandon estaba a punto de caer sobre ella, se vio envuelto en un aura brillante azul cielo. De la nada el salió disparado lejos, podía distinguir su grito de rabia alejando se rápidamente hasta perderse. No entendía como paso aquello, pero tampoco importaba. De todas formas Mabel no podía moverse, estaba inmóvil recostada sobre el pasto, sintiendo frio viento del bosque acariciando sus heridas, las cuales ya no sentía. Su vista se fue haciendo mas y mas difusa. Sus oídos se iban apagando poco a poco, pero aun podía distinguir lo que parecía un murmullo, muy distante, parecía que alguien la estaba llamando. Pero podía identificar la voz, entonces su visión se vio bloqueada por un sombra, ella no podía decir quien era, pero por como sonaba su voz parecía estar angustiada. Lo único que si pudo distinguir fue su cabeza, parecía tener el cabello tan blanco como la luna. Mabel pensó que era un ángel y finalmente venían a sacarla de aquel tormento. Ya nada importaba, iba a descansar, solo espero que su ángel la despidiera de todos antes de partir para siempre. Con ese pensamiento, ella dejo de luchar por estar despierta y cerro los ojos, sumiendo en la inconciencia.


End file.
